The Switched Kings
by Ausar The Vile
Summary: What if Hades and Zeus got their role switched? Hades is the wise and fair King of the Gods and Zeus is the irresponsible and always jealous King of Underworld. What will affected from this? (Altered Mythology/AU fic)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I think that Greek Mythology belonged to the Greeks...**

* * *

Three thousand years ago, in a land where mortals were still rare, the Titans once ruled over the cosmos. Their leader was Cronus, the youngest of the Titans. You can call him Kronos, Kronus, or whatever! As long as you don't call him _Chronos_ because that's the name of Primordial deity of Time.

Why would he, the youngest of the Titans, become the ruler of the universe in the first place? Because he was the one who was willing to castrate his own father, Ouranos ,when his other siblings just hid behind their mother Gaea.

Back to the story. Cronus proclaimed himself to be the new ruler of the universe. He took Rhea, his sister, to be his wife. And he ruled over the world justly.

Just kidding! He ruled it with tyranny! Also, the meanie Cronus learned that he was destined to be overthrown by his own sons, just like he overthrew Ouranos. This dreaded information made him paranoid. When he learned that Rhea was pregnant, he grew panicked.

And thus, a very, _very_ terrible idea was formed in his head.

He must swallow his children.

Once Rhea gave birth to their first children, the cannibal Cronus immediately swallowed the baby without checking it first.

Rhea just stared at her husband in horror. "B-but… that's a girl! Not a boy!" she sobbed. "And I just named her Hestia…"

But that didn't stop Cronus from gulping down their daughter. "At least she tasted delicious!"

Rhea just gaped at her husband's irresponsible attitude.

Another year later, Rhea gave birth again. Another girl. But as before, Cronus didn't care. He swallowed the baby, with Rhea crying and muttering about the fact that she just named their daughter Demeter. Cronus just shrugged as like it wasn't such a big deal. According to Cronus, Demeter strangely tasted like cereal and bread.

And again, another year later, Rhea gave birth again. This time it was a boy. Thankfully, Cronus wasn't there during the childbirth. Rhea felt sad that she was going to give her first son to Cronus, only for him to be eaten immediately. The boy had a very dark hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. He was one handsome boy and Rhea named him Hades.

Hades's destiny was to be eaten by his father as well, but somehow the Fates decided to alter it.

Instead of giving Hades to her husband, like in all the mythology you read, Rhea hid him in a cave on Mount Ida, Crete. She also asked Amalthea to raise the boy until he reached adulthood. To make sure that Cronus didn't realize this, she gave him a bundle of Omphalos stone wrapped in swaddling cloth.

Unsurprisingly, Cronus ate the obviously disguised stone without check it first. One of Cronus' biggest mistakes.

And so, little Hades was safe from his father. And the Fates have condoned that Hades is now destined to be the King of the Gods, instead of his- soon to be- idiotic brother Zeus. It seems that the Fates already learned the consequence of what happen when the youngest rule the universe.

This is where our story truly begins…


	2. Chapter 2

Few years later, after Cronus swallowed the rest of his other children, Hades reached his adulthood. He remained hidden from his father, for he was destined to overthrow his father one day. To end the corrupted Golden Era.

But Hades was oblivious to the prophecy. For Amalthea, his foster mother, decided to wait until the time came for the young God to learn about his destiny. Despite her efforts, though, Hades already knew. For he learned about his destiny from his dream. When the Fates visited him and told him of his great future. But they warned him to never succumb to arrogance and hubris.

The next morning, Hades confronted his foster mother, asking her the truth about his origin.

"Oh dear…" The goddess' face looked shocked. "So you finally realize that you're not what you think you are…"

"Yes…" Hades frowned. "Even though I wish everything you said to me was true…"

"I'm sorry, my dear. But it is the only way to protect you from your real father…"

"I know, aunt…" Hades said. He looked to her with his piercing black eyes.

"Besides, it's obviously that my father is clearly NOT a Jedi who turned into a Sith Lord who now rules over the Empire and slew his own Jedi Master."

Amalthea looked ashamed. "I shouldn't have watched that Star Wars marathon back then…"

"…and my mother is obviously not a daughter of a red skinned demon named Trigon who I can defeat with the power of friendship, either," Hades recounted. "Seriously, Aunt Thea. You should stop watching that Teen Titans show as well."

"Its successor, Teen Titans Go, is not even a good show either," Amalthea muttered about how CN butchered up some good shows.

Hades looked thoughtful. "My father is Cronus, right?"

Amalthea nodded.

"He's the one who swallowed all of my siblings?"

"Even your youngest siblings as well." She nodded again.

"Is he the one who starred in the game?" Hades asked.

"That's Chronos. Primordial deity of time…" Amalthea frowned. What's with everyone keeping on mistaking Cronus with Chronos anyway?

Hades looked to the Kuretes, the ones who had guarded him since the day he was still an infant. "Thank you for everything. But it is my time to fulfill my destiny." Hades was about to stand up, but he was stopped by his foster mother.

"Before you go, you have to know something." Amalthea pulled out a scroll of map from her cave-cupboard. "You need to find a Titaness of Wisdom named Metis. She's your cousin and she could help you to defeat Cronus. You also have to release your siblings from your father's stomach as well. Safe journey, Hades. May the Fates guide you." Amalthea bid her foster son goodbye. The Kuretes waved some handkerchiefs at Hades, while others blew their noses with them.

Amalthea couldn't wave with her hand at her foster son, because, umm… she's a goat goddess. Goats don't have hands…

Now you know.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: I don't know who should I pair with Hades. What do you think? Leave your answer in a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

And so Hades travelled. Travelled across the skies, under the disguise of an eagle (he'd learned how to shape-shift earlier) to make sure that Cronus didn't suspect a thing. He was truly determined to free his siblings from his father's stomach - and Almathea told him that the only person who knew how to free them was Metis, Daughter of Oceanus.

Interesting fact: Oceanus was one of the Titan who actually disagreed with Cronus' evil ways. When the Titan of Sea heard that Cronus literally swallowed his own children, Oceanus immediately stormed off from the Titan Council and decided to no longer be part of his brother's reign. (Even though Cronus already tried to bribe him with an indoor pool in his palace, but failed.)

Back to the story. Hades finally found Metis. She was currently residing in her father's temple, trying to decipher some very, very ancient scrolls.

"Hello, Metis." Hades greeted her politely. The Titaness still focused on her scrolls. "…I'm Hades-"

"Son of Cronus?" Metis asked, finally glancing at Hades, who looked surprised.

"Yeah. How do-"

"The Fates already told me that you would come." Metis smiled. "I believe the reason you here because you want me to help you free your siblings, correct?" Hades nodded.

"Would you help me?" Hades asked. The Titaness then frowned.

"I wish I could, but…" Metis placed her scrolls to her table. "…I require some necessary ingredients to create the potion."

Hades just stared at her. "Potion? For what?"

Metis glared at him. Hades immediately understood "Ooohhh. The potion to free my siblings!" He then looked determined. "So, what kind of ingredients do you need?"

Metis pulled out a piece of paper from her desk and handed it to Hades. He raised his eyebrows as he reads the list. "Two cartons of eggs, a bottle of softener, another crate of adult diaper?"

Metis' eyes widened as she snatched the list away. "Oops, wrong list! That's my grocery list." Her face turned red from embarrassment as she handed the real list to Hades, who stared at her weirdly. She motioned him to the door. "You must get the exact amount of each ingredients so I wouldn't need to measure it again once I prepared the potion."

"Okay." Hades nodded. He was about to go outside, before he stopped in his tracks. "Eeehm, Metis?"

"Yeah?"

"Why would you need that many adult diapers anyway?"

Hades immediately ran outside as the Titaness threw some huge scrolls towards him.

* * *

Two hours later, Hades finally returned back to the temple, with a sack on his back. Metis had apparently already prepared the tools she needs to create the potion. Which looked more like tools for a science experiment. Metis donned her lab coat, which made her looked like a mad scientist instead of a proper alchemist. Hades then handed the ingredients to her.

She checked the ingredients, making sure that he did not mistakenly take the wrong ingredient. After she felt really sure, she organized the ingredients on her table. "It will take me a few hours to create the potion. I suggest you to wait outside. Some ingredients tend to… explode if not handled correctly."

And so Hades waited. He grabbed a few of the scrolls that Metis was currently working on and he realized that the scrolls weren't filled with some important information at all. It's actually Primordial Gods' Recipe for cooking Fried Chicken.

"It's done!" Metis exclaimed, an hour later. She handed a green potion to Hades. "Cronus must drink this to disgorge your siblings. You must figure out how to make your father drink this potion."

Hades nodded as he gently put the potion bottle into his knapsack (made by Almathea). "I figure if I could disguise myself as one of my father's cup bearers, maybe I could spike one of his drinks with this potion."

"That's a great idea. In fact, your father happens to be looking for a new cup bearer." Metis showed a job pamphlet to Hades. "The last cup bearer got a heart attack after caught seeing Cronus swallowed your young brother, Poseidon."

Then it was settled. Hades would pretend to be some small minor god looking for a job under the name Aita. Metis would escort him to Cronus' palace to make his disguise look more convincing. And once Cronus and the other Titans were convinced, he could easily slip some potion into Cronus' beverage.

Let's hope that everything turns out just like the plan.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: I agree about the whole Hades X Persephone thing. But how am I going to add Persephone now that Zeus is the King of the Underworld and Demeter is basically stay in Olympus? Can you guys suggest me about that?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR NOTE: Finally, my beta reader has returned! Now here's the polished ones! :D**

* * *

The Palace of Cronus was perhaps the most extravagant building that Hades had ever seen. The walls, the pillars, and the floors were made entirely out of gold and diamonds. And it turned out that the palace was not just a fortress or castle. It was a compound filled with the temples for each Titan. Hades was surprised to see that there was no temple dedicated to Oceanus at all.

"Stop gawking and start walking. The Titans will be suspicious of you," Metis whispered. Hades nodded and walked into the Palace.

Once inside, Metis motioned for Hades to go the Palace's kitchen. Metis had to talk to the Titan who happened to be in charge as the Palace's cook and convince him to hire Hades as the cup bearer replacement. Of course Hades didn't reveal his true identity to the cook. The Titan seemed to be convinced enough to let Hades to start serving beverages for Cronus. Unfortunately, Hades didn't have a chance to spike the drinks, for the Titan had to supervise his work first. Also, the Titan had to introduce Hades to Cronus, since he was new and Cronus demands to know the names of everyone who worked in his Palace.

Metis was already well known in the Palace and she happened to be Cronus's favorite niece. It was really ordinary for her to be around the Palace. When she accompanied Hades to meet his father, no one suspected a thing.

Cronus sat on his golden throne, his Sickle in his right hand. He looked very dangerous and capable of decapitating everyone immediately.

"Ah… Metis. What brings you here, my niece?" Cronus greeted Metis with a warm tone, which makes Hades shocked. Was this guy really the one who ate his siblings?

Metis bowed before him. "Greetings, Uncle. I'm here to see you. I am worried about your health, Uncle."

Cronus gazed upon his Sickle. "Don't worry Metis. I am fine. Other than the fact that I want to devour your siblings as well…" Cronus said. "I hope it's not the reason why your father doesn't want to be part of the Council."

Metis and Hades just stood there, dumbfounded. No wonder Oceanus was really angry at Cronus.

It was then that Cronus' gaze fell upon Hades. "And… who is this young man?"

Hades immediately bowed before him. "Greetings, Lord Cronus. I am Aita and I will be your new cup bearer." He answered with quite politeness that lessened Cronus' suspicion towards him.

So Cronus just nodded at this. "Great! It's been so long since my last cup bearer died. I hope you do well, or-" He pointed his Sickle towards Hades, completely unaware of the fact that this was his son. "I will decapitate you. Just like I did my father, Ouranos."

Hades looked relieved; Cronus still didn't recognize him. It's a good thing that Almathea and the Kuretes taught him about acting. They also taught him the arts of sword fighting and blocking.

* * *

And so, for two years, Hades worked for his father, serving him beverages. But he didn't have his chance to use the poison, for he was still being supervised by the cook and servants. It was quite degrading. Also, Cronus didn't seem to care much about his servants as he never gave them a proper place to sleep and eat. Hades had to share one tiny bed with ten other male servants.

It was quite surprising to find that Cronus didn't care about his servants' ages at all. Hades once saw a very young girl serving food for his father. The girl accidentally dropped the soup to the Palace's floor. Hades had to pretend not to care, but seeing the little girl cry made his heart shatter. Cronus sliced the girl's face with his Sickle, causing her to gain a huge scar from her forehead to her neck.

It was really horrible. The little girl was actually very pretty, but the newly added scar caused her to look less beautiful. Hades clenched his fists. Soon he will put his father to his rightful position. In Tartarus.

And finally, the day came. The cook decided to let Hades go unsupervised, deemed worthy enough to serve Cronus's drink all by himself. Not wasting any more time, Hades immediately poured out the poison into Cronus' goblet, filled it with nectar, and then placed it on the tray.

When Hades was about to serve the drinks to his father, he met the little girl again. Only this time, her face was bandaged to cover her scar. She was about to serve some food for Cronus. The little girl greeted Hades with a smile, before she headed out to the throne room.

Hades placed the nectar-filled goblet to Cronus' hand and retreated to the corner of the room, where he watched his plan start to work.

Cronus had indeed already drunk the nectar, but somehow he still looked fine. Was the potion not working?

Metis appeared besides Hades, who looked almost shocked at her sudden appearance. Her face was panicked as she whispered, "Hades! I almost forgot to tell you! The potion only works when in contact with turnip!"

"What?!" Hades whispered back. But it was too late now. Hades had already used all the potion. Both of them facepalmed at this.

But it seemed that the Fates were still with them. The scarred little girl was now serving Cronus his dinner. It looked like a veggie stew.

"Enjoy, Lord Cronus." The girl bowed. Cronus eyed at his dish, uncertain of what he was looking at.

"What is this?" Cronus demanded. His tone was enough to scare the little girl.

The little girl stuttered. "I-It's turnip stew, My Lord…"

Metis and Hades looked at each other. It seems that the little girl just saved them from all their troubles. They silently thanked the Fates.

Cronus tasted the stew. He raised his eyebrows at the girl. "This is not the usual stew that my cook used to make. Do you make this?"

The little girl nodded, trembling. "Y-yes My Lord. My mother, Dione taught me…"

"Dione, heh? I remember her. Daughter of Oceanus." Cronus smiled as he ate another bite of the stew. "What's your name, little one?"

The girl still shook in fear. "Aphrodite, my Lord. My mother found me near the beach when I was a baby."

This information made Metis even more curious at the girl. Who were this girl's parents? Apparently Hades also thought the same.

Before Cronus could ask more questions, his face suddenly turned green. He coughed violently. The little girl looked worried and scared at the prospect of getting more punishment because of her stew. Metis and Hades immediately ran from their hiding spot to protect the girl.

The earth trembled as Cronus banged his head against ground to relieve his pain. He then finally vomited Hades' siblings.

The first that got puked out was Zeus, who landed in the nearby field. Right next to some cow dung.

The second was Hera. She landed in Almathea's cave, where the Kuretes and Almathea immediately saved her from falling hard to the ground.

The third was Poseidon. He was about to land in abody of water, but was immediately saved by Oceanus. Apparently he had been watching over Hades and completely supported him.

The fourth was Demeter. She landed in some wheat fields. The wheat magically formed into a bed to catch her.

The fifth and final was Hestia. She landed in Cronus' hearth. The fire didn't burn her though and she already looked like fire.

After disgorging his children, Cronus fainted in exhaustion. Aphrodite looked really scared now. But Metis immediately comforted the little girl, assuring her that everything would be alright. Hades stole the weapons from his father's armory and ran back to Metis.

"Come Metis! We must leave now! My siblings are free," Hades exclaimed, while escorting Hestia, who happened to have landed near them.

Metis nodded. Hades also asked Aphrodite to come with them. The little girl was more than happy to leave the Palace as she was tired from all the abuse that Cronus gave to her in her early days.

They finally escaped from the Palace, before the other Titans could realize what had just happened. On their way back to Almathea's cave, Hades reunited with his siblings and lead them to the cave for safety.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR NOTE: Another chapter! Enjoy~**

* * *

Before we move on with our story, let me tell you the forgotten details of how Hades reunited with his siblings. Obviously he wouldn't just drag them with him like that, would he?

Hestia wasn't sure where she was. One moment she was inside her father's stomach, moments later she found herself in some sort of bright room and she could immediately inhale some fresh air. _Real_ fresh air. It was then she realized that she wasn't alone when a loud _thud_ sounded nearby her.

It was her father. And he was… fainting?

She blinked twice and finally concluded that she wasn't dreaming. Someone had finally defeated her father! Well, not really _defeated_ him as he'd merely fainted. A rather handsome man with jet black hair and dark eyes was approaching her - she had no idea why, but somehow he looked very _familiar_ …

"Hello, Hestia," the man with black hair greeted her. Hestia looked at him, amazed that the man in front of her somehow knew her name. The man seemed to immediately sense Hestia's bemusement as he continued, "My name is Hades. I'm your brother."

"Brother?" Hestia asked. In her existence, she'd only learned that she had two brothers, Poseidon and Zeus. How come she hadn't known about the existence of Hades? And if he was really her brother, how he could escape from their father's stomach? Or maybe he wasn't swallowed along with the rest of them?

Hades could detect the confusion in his sister's eyes. He really wanted to tell her of what had happened to him while she and the other siblings were in Cronus' stomach, but he had no time left. Cronus was going to awake soon. "Come, sister; let us escape from this Palace."

It was then another realization came to her. Hades was currently carrying a bundle full of weapons and there was a Titaness nearby, currently comforting a little girl. Hestia wondered why. Also, why did the little girl have bandages covering her face?

"Come, Metis! We must leave now! My siblings are free," Hades exclaimed. It almost startled Hestia. His tone was loud, deep and yet somehow commanding, and it made her feel safe at the same time. She wondered what he sounded like if he shouted a battle cry.

Hades grabbed Hestia's arm and pulled her away to the outside of the Palace, while Metis escorted the little girl - Hestia later learned that her name was Aphrodite.

* * *

As for Demeter, when she woke up, all she could see was yellow. _Wait,_ _yellow_? she thought frantically. She realized that she was no longer inside her father's stomach; instead she was in a field. As she inhaled the air around her, she realized that she was finally free. Demeter smiles ear to ear. She was free! The thought made her really happy, and she hopped around the fields, accidentally making the wheat around her move according to her desired place.

Well, at least she wasn't _singing_. That would be like a bad Disney adaptation film.

Moving on.

Demeter stopped what she was doing as she sensed movement nearby her. _It's not enemies_ , she thought. When they came closer, she immediately recognized Hestia among them.

"Hestia?!" Demeter exclaimed happily. "You're out from father's stomach too!" She ran to embraced her elder sister, who gladly hugged her back.

"I'm glad you're safe, sister," Hestia replied, as she released Demeter.

"I wonder how we were freed in the first place though…" Demeter then glanced at Hades, who was standing beside Hestia. She had no idea who he was, but his aura somehow felt familiar to her.

Hestia then understood why her sister kept gazing at Hades. "Demeter, you must have been wondering who this man beside me is. He is the one who freed us." Demeter looked, shocked, at Hades. He just smiled at her.

"Also, he is our lost brother," Hestia added.

Demeter's eyes widened. They actually had another brother? All these years, she only knew that she had two brothers and two sisters. She loved all of her siblings, Hestia being the loving sister, Hera being the dutiful sister, Poseidon being the caring brother, and Zeus… well, Demeter had to admit, Zeus had always been such _an asshole_ from the day he was swallowed. He claimed to the others that he was more powerful than they were and he boasted that one day he would defeat their father and crown himself King. Demeter never liked his attitude at all, but still… he was their brother.

But now, Demeter had learned that they had another brother! She wondered,what would Hades's behavior be like?

"You are our brother?" Demeter finally asked. "Why have we never seen you before?"

Hades sighed. "It's a long story, but right now, we need to move to somewhere safe. I promise I will tell you once we find our other siblings." His tone was very assuring, making Demeter trust him immediately.

* * *

Meanwhile, Poseidon could feel that he was in a pond. The water was fresh and he could feel his strength awakening. When he looked at his surroundings, he realized he was not alone. Oceanus was staying at his side and he was in his Temple. Poseidon looked alarmed; he had always suspected the Titan of Sea as another one of Cronus's associates.

"Don't worry, Son of Cronus. I'm on your side." Oceanus assured him. Poseidon could sense the truth in the Titan's voice. He lowered his guard, but he still glared at the Titan.

"How am I here? Where are my siblings?" Poseidon asked. As if on cue, he felt familiar auras approach the room he was in – those of Hestia and Demeter.

"POSEIDON!" Demeter exclaimed, as she ran toward him to hug him. Hestia soon followed her, then another three people he had never seen before appeared. But when he gazed at the man among them, he could feel the same kind of aura about him as he felt from Hestia and Demeter.

"Hestia! Demeter! You are alright!" Poseidon hugged them back. "But, where's Hera? Where's Zeus?" he asked them worriedly.

"Don't worry; we will get them as soon as you have recovered," the young man replied, as he approached Poseidon.

Poseidon looked confused; he glanced at his sisters, demanding some answers.

"Apparently, we have another brother, Poseidon," Hestia answered. "He's the one who freed all of us from Father."

Poseidon looked shocked. He gazed at the man in front of him. "How? I thought Father swallowed us all. And what's his name?"

"My name is Hades, brother. And as for how, I shall tell you as soon as we reach a safe place," Hades replied.

Metis was currently conversing with her father, Oceanus. Aphrodite was amused that the Titaness and her father is actually discussing Slimming Potion recipes, which involve manure being one of the main ingredients. The little girl gagged at the thought of drinking a manure based potion…

* * *

Finally, they arrived in Almathea's cave. They found the goat goddess was currently nursing Hera back to health, while Zeus was being forcefully bathed by the Kuretes. The ancient warriors were muttering about how Zeus smelled like turds and cow's butt, which amused Hera very much.

Hestia and Demeter immediately ran to embrace Hera, even though Almathea warned them not to let Hera move too much as she still needed to rest more. Poseidon hugged Hera as well, but not too hard.

"I can't believe it!" Hera exclaimed. "We're actually free! How is that possible?"

Before Hera could get her answer, Zeus interrupted her with a smug grin on his face. "I'm the one who saved you all! I used my awesome power to _cut_ open father's stomach, so I could escape-"

"We didn't see any hole in his stomach, Zeus." Demeter frowned, which stopped the arrogant god from boasting more. "Obviously, we were disgorged. Through Father's _throat."_

Zeus just huffed and glanced at Hades. "And… who is this _weakling_?"

"He's not weak!" Aphrodite protested. "He's the one who saved all of you. He even saved me from _slavery_!"

"Did I even ask you, _pipsqueak_?!" Zeus spat, which made the little girl burst into tears.

"ZEUS!" Poseidon yelled. "You can't just insult a little girl like that! Apologize, NOW!"

Zeus huffed, but he apologized anyway. And it was really not sincere at all.

Almathea and Hestia comforted Aphrodite, while Hera and Demeter tried to hold Poseidon back from trying to beat Zeus into a pulp. Hades was face palming at this ridiculous scene and the Kuretes were quietly munching their popcorn.

"ENOUGH!" Hades finally snapped. His siblings suddenly stopped what they were doing; even Aphrodite looked at him as well. The tone he used was very commanding; his siblings felt they wouldn't try anything to disobey him.

This made Zeus really jealous. ' _How in Tartarus he could do that? I'm supposed to be the one in control! Not him!'_ he thought angrily.

"Now, let me tell you why I was never with you when you were all in Father's stomach," Hades said. "Mother never gave me to Father; instead she hid me here with Aunt Thea. So when the time came, I was her only hope to free you all and to stop Father's tyranny once and for all. But I can't defeat Father all by myself. I need your help. All of you."

His siblings looked stunned at his speech. He sounded really sincere and honest. And he really needed their help. Metis gave Hades a thumb up for his moving speech, while Aphrodite looked at him in awe. Almathea and the Kuretes couldn't help but be proud of the young god. Their teachings and experiences were the reason why Hades grown into a wise god after all.

"Can I help you as well, Uncle Hades?" Aphrodite asked hopefully. But Zeus shot her another distasteful gaze.

"How could you possibly be helpful? You're weak!" he mocked her, but Aphrodite ignored him.

"I overheard that Lord Cronus had imprisoned all of his brothers, the Gigantes, the Hecatonchires, and the Cyclopses into the dungeon in Tartarus. If we release them, they could become powerful allies," Aphrodite explained.

Poseidon and Hades looked thoughtful. They had to admit, Aphrodite was right. The Gigantes, the Hecatonchires, and the Cyclopses were indeed powerful as they came before the Titans.

"That's a wonderful idea, Aphrodite," Hades said. "Now, we need to plan of how to free them."

And so they did.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: ...and my beta reader leaves again. To Scotland she said. HUH! Oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed this as I may update this fic right after my beta reader returns home.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR NOTE: I bet you guys preferred me skipping the whole story so you guys could read HadesXPersephone early? Unfortunately, you guys have to wait a little longer...**

* * *

"Well then. That was quite unfortunate," Poseidon remarked, sheathing his sword.

The six children of Cronus were inside the dungeon in Tartarus. In front of them was Campe, the Nymph of Tartarus. At first, Hades suggested negotiating with the drakaina, but Zeus decided to attack her blindly without heeding his elder brother's warning.

It was sad, really. Campe wouldn't have minded handing over the key to the dungeon if only Zeus hadn't tried to attack her first. Now, the she-dragon lay dead in a pool of her own blood. Hestia and Aphrodite despaired at this.

"Yeah, she was actually a nice lady," Demeter commented, glared to Zeus. "I could have asked her for gardening tips. I saw how amazing her garden is."

"She was a monster, which means we had to kill her! Who knows? Maybe she was a spy for Cronus!" Zeus fumed.

"SHUT UP!" Hera raged, which shut Zeus up immediately. "Now help us give her a proper burial!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, they finally freed the brothers of Cronus. The Gigantes and the Hecatonchires were more than happy to lend a hand, while the Cyclopes decided to build special weapons for the three brothers. Hestia, Hera, and Demeter weren't given any weapons because the Fates already told the Cyclopes that the three sisters had their own power - Hestia with the power over fire, Demeter with the power over plants, and Hera with the power over air- because her name was an anagram for _aēr_ , Greek word for air.

Arges, one of the Cyclopes, gave Aphrodite a spear made of Celestial Bronze. The girl was more than happy to accept it. She began to train with her weapon, with the help from the Kuretes.

"Thank you, Children of Cronus. As a token of our gratitude, we decided to give the three men weapons, one for each of them," Brontes the Cyclops said. The three brothers eyed the three magnificent weapons with awe.

Brontes began to speak again. "Let's start with the youngest, shall we?" He gazed to Zeus. "Zeus, we give you the Helmet of Invisibility. With this Helmet, you will be able to blend in with the shadows and make yourself invisible to the eyes of your enemies."

Zeus eyed the Helmet with distaste. _That's not a weapon,_ _he thought_ _. That's an armor piece!_

"Poseidon, we give you the Trident of the Sea. With this weapon, you will be able to summon sea water and waves, control any kind of liquid in this world, create earthquakes… and of course you can pierce your enemies with it."

Poseidon analyzed the Trident contently. _Sea water? Maybe I could ask Uncle Oceanus to train me of how to use it._

"And finally, Hades, we give you the greatest creation we ever made." Brontes handed some sort of piece of metal cylinder made of a mix between gold and platinum.

"That looked stupid," Zeus mocked.

"Don't judge a weapon from its looks," Hades replied, examining the cylinder carefully. When his palm gripped the cylinder, it transformed into a six-foot-long javelin. The energy that flowed through the javelin made it looked like it was made with pure lightning and thunder.

Brontes smiled, proudly. "Hades was right, Zeus. Never judge a weapon from its looks." Poseidon guffawed, much to Zeus's annoyance. "And that, Hades, is the Master Thunderbolt. With this weapon, you can summon lightning, rain, thunder, control any weather, and create storms."

Poseidon looked amazed at the Bolt, Zeus looked jealous, while Hades still remained neutral. _I hope I can control this weapon responsibly. It looks too dangerous to let it fall into the wrong hands,_ Hades thought.

"So, what should we do now?" Poseidon asked, gripping his new weapon excitedly.

"Time for us to dethrone our father," Hades replied calmly.

* * *

Two hours later…

"Okay... It seems that we don't need to use our new weapons after all," Poseidon muttered, disappointed.

When the Children of Cronus arrived at the Palace, they discovered that many of the Titans had left Cronus. Most of them were tired with the way Cronus treated them. Some Titans decided to become farmers and settle in at the nice meadows. The others decided to travel around the world as merchants.

But that didn't mean Cronus had become weaker without the aid of his siblings. He had waited for his children at his Throne room, his power flowing around him, which made him looked like a shiny beacon. Or a really shiny potato battery.

"FATHER! IT'S TIME TO END YOUR TYRANNY, ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Hades roared. The roars actually scared his siblings around him.

"NEVER!" Cronus roared back, gripping his Sickle in his right hand, before he leaped forward to attack his children.

And the epic battle ensued. Hestia shot some fire balls at Cronus' eyes. Demeter controlled the vines around the Palace's garden to tie Cronus down. Hera shot some air bullets to Cronus' chest, like that airbender from that cartoon some of you guys like so much. Metis used a very calculated trap to ensnare Cronus. Poseidon drowned Cronus with sea water before stabbing his side with his Trident. Zeus used his Helmet to stab Cronus in the back with his Stygian dagger. And finally, Hades summoned a gigantic lightning bolt with which to smite Cronus.

"ENOUGH!" Cronus propelled his children away from him as Hades's lightning hit. "YOU WILL NEVER STOP ME! I AM THE KING OF THE UNIVERSE AND I-"

Before Cronus could finish his sentence, a spear landed in his chest. He howled in pain and immediately dropped dead. The children of Cronus looked around at the one who had thrown the spear.

"JUST SHUT UP! NOBODY LIKES YOU!" Aphrodite shouted at the dead Cronus. Apparently, she had mastered her weapon and decided that throwing her spear at Cronus was the best way to end this very short battle. And because the author can't write a good battle story.

"We did it!" It was Demeter who broke this very awkward silence. "We finally defeated our father –even though that sounds so cruel because we are his children, but apparently The Fates deemed this should be so - and we ended his tyranny!"

"So, what happen to us now?" Hestia asked. Her question was very intriguing, and her siblings stopped talking.

"That is a good question, Hestia," Hades replied. "The prophecy is over. I suppose we could settle in at the nice meadow over there and become farmers."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Demeter exclaimed, happily. "I always wanted to grow some plants for food."

"I agree. We could live as a big family with aunt Thea," Hera said. "The Kuretes can be our uncles."

"It will be one big family," Hestia agreed. "We could finally live in peace and harmony."

"I could use those peace and harmony to do more research! And now for that manure based potion…" Metis said. Hestia and Aphrodite gagged.

"I suppose living as big family will work. But I'm going to live with Uncle Oceanus for a while so I could control my water power," Poseidon said. "After that's over, I will settle in near the beach and become a fisherman."

Only Zeus looked like he disagreed with his siblings. "Are you guys kidding me? We have dethroned our father! Shouldn't we claim his throne as our own?"

Before Hades could reply, the three Moirai suddenly appeared in front of the siblings. Three of them wore white robes that covered most of their bodies, making them looked like white blanket ghosts. Their names were Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos.

"The prophecy has passed-" Clotho said.

"-It's time for the new ruler-" Lachesis continued.

"-for the balance of this world." Atropos finished, before suddenly looking annoyed. "You know what? This sounds too creepy. How about just one of us explains it to them?"

"I will explain it," Lachesis agreed, and cleared her throat. "Children of Cronus, since you all have dethroned your own father from his throne, the Fates have decided to appoint you all to be the new rulers of the universe!"

"YES! I TOLD YOU SO!" Zeus exclaimed.

"We also decided to divide the throne of universe into three domains. Skies, Seas, and Underworld," Lachesis explained. "The one who got the Skies will be deemed as the King of the Gods and he will rule from Mount Olympus."

"Time to choose the King. Shall we?" Clotho said, holding out three sticks in her hand. "Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus. You all must pick a stick to determine which domain you will rule."

"That sounds like a lottery?" Metis questioned.

"It's supposed to be a lottery." Lachesis explained sadly. "A lottery of Fate. Made by the Fabulous Ananke™"

Hestia, Demeter, Hera, and Aphrodite just sweat dropped, while Metis facepalmed.

Hades pulled out the longest stick; Poseidon got the second longest stick, while Zeus got the shortest stick.

"It has been determined! Zeus, you are the King of Underworld, God of the Dead and Envy," Atropos said. Zeus suddenly glowed in a very dark aura. After the aura was gone, he was wearing some sort of black Greek armor and his Helmet was now adorned with skull ornaments.

"Poseidon, you are the God of the Sea, Earthquakes, Storms, and Duty." Poseidon then glowed in a green bluish aura. After the aura was gone, he was wearing a royal green sea toga that adorned with sea waves patterns, and his Trident had some fish, horse, and dolphin patterns on it.

"Hades, you are the God of the Sky, Lightning, Thunder, Law, Order, Justice, Humility - and King of the Gods!" As Atropos said that, Hades suddenly glowed in a golden aura. When the aura vanished, Hades was now wearing a very modest blue sky toga with cloud patterns on it. Strangely, he doesn't look a lot like the supposed King of the Gods. But Hades didn't mind about it.

"And now for the goddesses." Lachesis smiled at the Daughters of Cronus. "Hestia, you are Goddess of the Hearth, Home, Architecture, Domesticity, Family, and State. Demeter, you are Goddess of Agriculture, Fertility, and the Harvest. Hera, you are Goddess of Marriage, Women, Childbirth, and Family."

Three said goddess looked happy with their chosen parts. Hestia and Hera high-fived each other because they shared the same domain, which is Family.

Only Zeus looked annoyed at this. "This must be a mistake! There's no way I can rule over the Underworld! I'm supposed to be the one who rules over the Heavens!"

"Zeus, please…" Hades tried to comfort him. "The Fates already deemed this. You can't just demand to change it. It will destroy the fabric of this universe."

"Hades is correct," Clotho stated. "Your fates are already determined. If you try to disobey and change it, it will destroy the balance of the universe. And all of you will die."

"Zeus," Hades said softly. "You will always be welcome at Olympus. We could be together as family. Even though sometimes we will be separated because of our duties."

"No!" Zeus pushed Hades away from him. "Because of my titles, I have to exile myself to the Underworld! Why did you have to pick that longest stick?!"

"Alright, Zeus. How about this: you could pick one of our sisters to be your wife, so you don't have to be alone in the Underworld," Poseidon suggested.

"Alright," Zeus finally agreed. "But I'm not going to pick one of our sisters. I choose Metis to be my wife."

Metis dropped her scrolls to the ground. "Wait, what?!"

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: Metis already have her title as Titaness, so she doesn't need to be titled as goddess. Also, Aphrodite is too young to receive her title yet. Wonder what happens next?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR NOTE: Umm... sorry for the short chapter and abrupt ending. I'm having a fever and I felt dizzy when typing this.**

* * *

The news of Cronus' defeat had attracted many minor gods to come out of hiding. They came from many regions of Greece to Mt Olympus to pay tribute to their new king. Hades accepted them all, even providing them with their own places to live on Olympus. Everyone was happy because they were treated equally and even their voices were heard.

Zeus and Metis's wedding were extravagant, thanks to Hera, who spent nearly three weeks planning it for them. Demeter and Poseidon had to remind her to eat and rest since she was too absorbed with her plans.

Metis had started to like Zeus, who showered her with great affection after they married. She knew that marrying Zeus would automatically make her to be his Queen of the Underworld, but Zeus said that she could return back to Olympus as she wished. Which also meant that she could visit her father anytime she wanted.

Actually, they were still living in Olympus since Zeus' palace was not ready yet. The same applied to Poseidon' underwater palace as well.

In his first week of being king, Hades made a great deal of progress. He let the Gigantes and Hecatonchires roam freely on earth as long as they didn't harm the mortals, much to Gaia's joy. Poseidon made all of the Cyclopes the royal blacksmiths in his domain. Oceanus became Poseidon's advisor and trained the sea god how to control his power.

But even the happiest things have their own tragedy…

* * *

Four months after Metis declared that she was finally pregnant- which made everyone in Olympus overjoyed- The Sisters of Fates suddenly appeared. They looked grim and somber.

It was Hades who realized something must be going wrong when the Fates arrived. "The Fates, what brings you here to our humble abode?" Hades greeted them politely.

Atropos gazed at her surroundings. "Actually, this palace looks far too extravagant to be called a 'humble abode'…" she muttered. "Anyway, we're not here to discuss Hestia's excellent architecture. We're here because there's a Great Prophecy."

"Metis is involved in this prophecy," Lachesis explained. "And you as well, Zeus."

This caused both said Titaness and god to look at Lachesis.

"It has been prophesied that you, Metis, will bear an extremely powerful son. A son more powerful than Zeus himself. This god shall overthrow Zeus and assume the role of the King of the Underworld. And then, he will tear Olympus into pieces," Lachesis explained, causing all gods present to turn to Zeus- whose skin turned pale as snow.

Demeter accidentally caused the season to turn into winter.

"No! NO! Why can good things never happen to me?!" Zeus exclaimed.

"Zeus…" Metis tried her best to comfort him, but failed.

Hera could feel something painful was going to happen, but she had no clue what is it. Hestia managed to calm Demeter- who finally changed the weather back to autumn.

"Well then, that's the prophecy," Atropos said, before turning to Hestia. "By the way, I like how you designed the ceilings." And the Fates disappeared in a thick dark smoke.

* * *

Two days later, Zeus appeared in the council. He looked like he had been crying all night. This worried his siblings.

"Zeus, where's Metis?" Hestia asked softly.

Zeus gazed at his sister and mustered his courage to mutter one simple sentence that would forever changed him.

"I swallowed her…"

And then he fell to his knees, crying. Demeter, Hestia, and Hera mourned for Metis. Poseidon and Hades kneeled beside Zeus, tried to give him some comforting words.

It was the first tragedy that happened in Olympus. And because of that, Zeus turned bitter and resentful. He often started an argument with not just his siblings, but to minor gods as well. He started to think that he didn't deserve to be happy. He kept pushing everyone away, even his own siblings.

Finally, Zeus declared that he would no longer be part of the council. He would stay in the Underworld and live as its king. Hades pleaded, even begged Zeus not to leave Olympus as he was still his brother. But Zeus refused.

On the next day, Hades mourned over the day when he lost his brother to the Underworld.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: Thank you for actually paying attention to this weird fanfic! I wasn't expecting a lot of people to actually read this crap! Mostly because they want HadesXPersephone?**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR NOTE: So, my beta reader admitted that my story is getting sadder. Is this true? I'm pretty sure I already put some funny material in here as well.**

* * *

Only a few weeks after Zeus descended to the Underworld, the atmospheres in Olympus had turned dull and sorrowful. Hades was in mourning over the fact that his brother had grown distant. He was lucky that he still had Poseidon, even though his brother was technically ruling over the seas, just like Zeus was now ruling over the Underworld.

From the reports they were given by minor gods, Hades and his siblings concluded that Zeus had not only grown grim, but also spiteful. This worried them. What would happen to them now? And more importantly, what would Zeus do next?

This question was finally answered after another few weeks passed. It was a bright afternoon and Demeter's influence had caused the flowers on the field below Mount Olympus to bloom. Two of the goddesses, Demeter and Hera, decided to pick some flowers for another decoration for the Palace. They were accompanied by two of their nymphs.

It was supposed to be an ordinary day for flower-picking. If only Demeter had not grown panicked when she realized that Hera wasn't with her anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Palace of the Gods…

"Brother, I heard you were about to court that Oceanid yesterday," Hades said. He was currently strolling through the garden with Poseidon.

The Sea God looked sheepish. "How do you know? "

"It's the news among the minor gods," Hades grinned. "How did it go?"

Poseidon sighed. "It turns out I have to fight against her seven ex-boyfriends in order to court her…"

Before Hades could reply, a nymph ran toward them. "My Lord! My Lord!" Unfortunately, the nymph slipped and accidentally tackled Hades.

Poseidon stared at the humorous scene in horror. The nymph had fallen onto Hades in a very… _suggestive_ pose.

"I'm so sorry, my Lord!" The nymph immediately got up frm Hades, who looked shocked and confused about what had just happened.

"Calm down! Why are you panicking?" Poseidon asked. The nymph took a deep breath before explaining.

"Lady Hera has gone missing!" And then the nymph fainted. She would have fallen into the nearest rose bushes if Hades hadn't caught her in time.

A few seconds later, Olympus went into panic.

* * *

Demeter looked shocked at what she had just experienced. She was pretty sure that she had just seen her brother, Zeus, among the shadows not far from them. She ignored it, though, and convinced Hera that she must have been seeing things.

If only she could believe in her own lie. She only turned away from Hera for a few seconds, because of a beautiful lilac that grew not far from them. And when she turned back, Hera was gone. With a trail of black smoke around the spot where she had been standing earlier. The two nymphs that accompanied them ran away, terrified.

Without wasting any more time, Demeter went on to search Hera by herself. She looked around the fields, the nearest villages, even the farms. But she couldn't find her. Demeter found herself getting more worried as she found a torn piece of Hera's favorite toga. And due to her currently frantic emotions, Demeter turned the season into winter. A very severe winter.

Olympus was in chaos. Every single minor god went away in their chariots in search of Hera. Poseidon commanded the sea creatures to search for her, in case she was taken to the deep sea. Aphrodite accompanied Hades to search for Hera with his platinum chariot… while Hestia tended the hearth despite how chaotic her surrounding is. Don't ask how.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a very deep location in the Underworld…

Hera found herself tied down on a very soft bed. The atmosphere around her was very eerie and dark. She panicked. What had just happened to her? Where was she?

"Finally, you're awake…"

Hera was getting even more distressed. "Wha - who are you?!"

The figure chuckled darkly and stepped out from the shadows. And much to Hera's horror, she recognized who the person was.

"Zeus?!"

Zeus grinned evilly. His once bright blue eyes had turned to dark shades of blue. His blonde hair was become dirty, and his skin had turned pale as skeleton. Living in the Underworld for so long could change a person. Not just their appearance. Their mental state as well.

Zeus had gone mad. And Hera could see it in his eyes. They were empty; emotions had long gone and they had been replaced with insanity.

"Zeus? Why are doing this me?" Hera asked, her voice shaking.

The God of Underworld cackled. "Why? Because I want you. You don't want your little brother all alone in his kingdom, do you?"

Hera whimpered. This was not the same brother that she used to know!

Zeus pulled out something from his robe. A fruit. But not just any fruit - it was a pomegranate. Hera's symbol.

"Now, I want you to swallow this very special fruit. I plucked it straight from a tree grown in the Underworld…"

* * *

The winter was getting harsher. Hades tried his best to control his chariot through the weather. Beside him, Aphrodite tried to calm Demeter, hoping that if she calmed, the weather would be back to normal.

"Aunt Demeter, please, calm down! And tell us what happened with Aunt Hera?" Aphrodite said. Although she sounded calm, she was in turmoil inside.

Demeter still looked panicked.

Aphrodite then had an idea. "Aunt Demeter! Uncle Poseidon is going to get married!"

That snapped Demeter out of her trance. "REALLY? WHEN? Am I invited?"

"No, I just said that so you would calm down," Aphrodite giggled. Hades just smiled at the young goddess. And of course, the weather finally settled down.

"Sister, do you know what happened to Hera? You were there when she was gone. Surely you must have seen something," Hades said.

Demeter's eyes widened as she remembered something. "Zeus. I thought I saw Zeus in the shadows - but I thought I was seeing things back then!"

The chariot was now heading to the entrance of the Underworld.

* * *

"HERA! YOU'RE OKAY!" Demeter screamed as she hugged her sister. They were currently in Zeus' s Palace in the Underworld- after Charon allowed them to enter.

Hera looked happy to see her family again, but Hades realized that she looked sad as well. "Hera? Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't think I will ever be alright. I am permanently bound to the Underworld."

"WHAT?!" Hades and Demeter shocked. Aphrodite looked scared as she spotted a very tall figure suddenly materializing besides Hera.

"That's right, my siblings! Hera belongs to me!" Zeus said, before he forcefully kissed Hera. "I fed her food from the Underworld, that's why she can't leave this place. Now, I will never be alone again!"

Hades and Demeter looked toward Hera dejectedly. Aphrodite looked angry at Zeus – he reminded her of Cronus.

"Don't worry. I will be alright. Tell Poseidon and Hestia that I will take care of Zeus in the Underworld…" Hera reassured them.

And with that, the three gods left Underworld with deep sadness drawn on their faces. In a few weeks, Hades and Demeter had already lost two of their siblings to the Underworld.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: And that's Zeus kidnaps Hera myth based on Hades kidnaps Persephone myth! Time for more myth butchering! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR NOTE: It seems that everyone wants me not to turn Hades into some playboy god like Zeus was from his mythology. Well... strangely, I was tempted to do so. Just kidding! If I did that, I will get mauled by all of you guys! *shudders***

* * *

And so Zeus and Hera finally married. Unlike in the mythology you all know, Hera really wasn't happy with the circumstances. She was sad because Zeus technically forced her to marry him, and because she couldn't leave Underworld now. Which mean that she would never able to visit their siblings again, stroll among the gardens in Olympus, and _never_ see the sunshine. Ever again.

Poor Queen of Underworld.

Never again can you return to the upper world.

Your sisters mourned you in the other world.

Your brothers tried to balance the world.

And I suck in the poetry world.

What a cruel world…

A few months later, Hera finally gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Hera named him Theriates, but Zeus said he was to be called Ares instead. The King of Underworld hoped that Ares would grow into feral and beastly warrior that would be very useful for Zeus to unleash onto Olympus and bring chaos upon the surface. For Zeus, God of Underworld, the Dead, and Envy, craved for more power. He believed that he deserved to be the King of Gods. And he would claim the title.

Unfortunately, Ares didn't grow into what Zeus was hoping for. Instead, Ares grown into a very well-mannered, modest boy. Hera was proud of how Ares turned out, but Zeus was furious. And so every night, the God of Underworld endlessly trained the boy into the warrior he believed Ares should be and often the boy was abused if he looked weak in his father's eyes.

Hera, afraid of what Ares' condition would be if this routine continued, immediately sent the boy to the place where Zeus could never try to harm him again.

* * *

Hera tricked Zeus to believing that she would be around the Elysium, and immediately asked Thanatos, the Hand of Death, to take Ares far away from Underworld. Thanatos agreed and did so.

When Zeus asked about Ares' whereabouts, Hera told him that Ares was too weak and his soul had been claimed by Thanatos. Zeus believed it. A frown was visible on his pale face, but after that, Zeus didn't acknowledge his son's existence anymore.

Out of pity, Thanatos delivered the boy to Demeter, who happened to be on some random farm fields, which happened to be near the Gate of Underworld. Actually, Thanatos had no idea why the Goddess of Agriculture was near the Gate.

Demeter shrieked as the Hand of Death landed in front of her. Thanatos realized that the Goddess probably thought that he was coming to claim her soul or to do some other gruesome thing since he actually looked ready to kill. Seriously, is wearing black armor and wielding a scary looking scythe in the middle of spring considered normal?

"D-did Zeus send you here to kill me?" Demeter asked, scared. "…I know I shouldn't be near the Gate, but I'm really worried about Hera…"

' _So that's why…'_ Thanatos mused. He wordlessly brought Ares to Demeter, who looked both surprised and confused.

"He is the Son of Zeus," Thanatos explained. "The Queen requested me to take him away from the Underworld because his father was cruelly abusing him."

Demeter's eyes widened. The boy looked hopefully at the Goddess. He muttered some words, which Demeter couldn't quite hear it, but she presumed he said, 'Don't take me back to him.' Demeter looked sad at how the boy seemed afraid of her. He probably realized how she almost looked similar with Zeus. Same blond hair and blue eyes. Demeter pitied him.

She knelt down and offered her hand to the boy. Ares looked hesitant at first. Demeter reassured him. "Don't worry. I will not harm you, for you are my nephew. I promise that you will never be harmed by your father again."

Ares looked thoughtful. He then shakily took Demeter's hand. "P-promise?" he stuttered.

"I promise."

Demeter took Ares to Olympus, where she introduced him to Hades. The God of Skies looked shocked when Demeter told him about Ares. He then immediately decided to raise Ares as his own son. The boy looked joyful when Hades told him that he would adopt him.

Hestia was more than happy to have a new addition to the family, Poseidon was happy that he was now an uncle, and Aphrodite was thrilled at the prospect of finally having her own little brother. The denizens of Olympus welcomed Ares as one of them.

* * *

A few years later, Aphrodite had grown into a beautiful young adult. The scar on her face was fading, but it was still there. All the gods, major and minor, were gathered in Olympus's Council room. Today was the day when Aphrodite was to finally receive her title as a Goddess.

After the Fates chanted some very ancient language - which caused Aphrodite to be suddenly bathed in a light pink aura- the Fates finally declared it.

"Aphrodite, you are now the Goddess of Love, Compassion, and Loyalty. And your symbols of power will be the dove, the mirror and-" Clotho looked weirdly at the parchment on her hands. "-and the spear?"

Aphrodite whooped and immediately unsheathed her Celestial Bronze spear. "I knew my spear would be my symbol of power!"

Lachesis scooted over to her sisters. "I think the spear symbolized the Loyalty domain."

Atropos only shrugged. "Well, if that's what Ananke wants it to be..."

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: So Aphrodite finally become a Goddess and Ares is now in the story! And no, I don't do AresXAphro. Sorry...**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR NOTE: There's some... disturbing contents in this chapter. Viewer discretion advised. Sorry.**

* * *

Since a lots of people have been requested HadesXPersephone from this author, Ausar The Vile decided to do something that no one ever does in this website, I guess.

She decided to change the birth order of each god.

Why? Because this is a fanfic. And besides, Fabulous Ananke™ already blessed this ridiculous fanfic.

* * *

Time in the Underworld is very different than it is on the surface. Time moves according to how Zeus wants. If he wants it to be night, it will be night. If he wants it to be noon, it will be noon. If he wants it to be Taco Tuesday, there will be a lot of tacos in the Underworld. (And it will become Tuesday.)

This day, however, was the day when he got bored. And when Zeus is bored, something drastically bad is going to happen. All the denizens of the Underworld already knew about their King's behavior and they tried their best to avoid him for the duration of his boredom. Like the time when Zeus decided to turn every color in Tartarus to hot pink. The Pit became ten times more horrifying than before.

Tartarus himself went to a therapist because of this.

Hera, The Queen of Underworld, had already experienced a time when Zeus got bored. It was madness, really. Zeus turned her Underworld garden into a lettuce farm.

Was she mad? Of course she was. But with Zeus's madness and violent behavior toward her, Hera did nothing but to hide herself from him. Zeus seemed to forget that Hera was his wife. The worst part was, he treated her like she was a slave instead of his Queen. Hera couldn't just divorce him because she was the Goddess of Marriage as well. She really had the worst fate out of her siblings.

And when Zeus left to the surface, Hera knew something horrible was going to happen. All she could do was to pray to every Primordial that existed in the world that none of her siblings got hurt from her husband's fit of craziness.

Unfortunately, the Fates had other plans.

And by the Fates, I mean _me_.

* * *

Demeter was strolling through the cornfield, dressed in her usual yellow toga, humming a song about farming. She had blessed ten fields earlier and was currently on her break time. Why did she look way too cheerful today? Because:

One, Poseidon was getting married to an Oceanid named Amphitrite. Demeter often wondered how in Chaos he managed to defeat seven of her ex-boyfriends with a spoon on the first place.

Two, Aphrodite had done an excellent job of performing her duties as the Goddess of Love. That month, the rates of successful marriages had increased by two hundred percent. Hera would be proud of the young goddess's effort.

Three, Ares had finished his training and was waiting for his time to be made a God by the Fates.

Four, Hades was currently courting a naiad named Minthe. Demeter thought that they would make a cute couple. Well, they would have, if Minthe hadn't gone missing after their second date. Hades was still looking for her.

Demeter sighed at the good things her family had. She often wondered - when would she will get her chance to start a family? Poseidon was in the process of making one. Surely she would find a decent man to be her husband someday, and have children with him? Demeter thought that having a daughter must be a very wonderful feeling.

Unfortunately, her prayer was not answered in the way she thought it would be. Because suddenly, Demeter felt herself fall unconscious as she was dragged away into the unknown.

* * *

Hades' eyes twitched. He had just got a report from group of satyrs; they saw Demeter being taken by an unknown figure. Hades sighed heavily. Minthe was still missing, and now Demeter as well? What in Tartarus was going on here? Poseidon volunteered to conduct the search party to find Demeter. Hestia volunteered to keep the Hearth burning.

Aphrodite raised her eyebrow at her aunt.

* * *

Ares had gone to investigate a disturbance in some part of the forest below Mt Olympus. The nymphs had complained about a strange scent there. It smelled like corpses and dark magic. Being the son of the God of the Underworld does have its perks, because Ares could sense where the dark magic was coming from.

To his shock, when he got near to its source, he found something terrible.

A decapitated naiad head.

Minthe's head.

"Father," Ares whispered. "What have you done?"

* * *

"Demeter is here?" Hera asked, hopeful. "Strange that Zeus allowed anyone from surface to visit here. Maybe he's finally changing?" Her servants looked at each other, worried.

"My Lady, perhaps it is wise for you to prepare yourself for what you are about to witness," an older servant advised. Hera looked confused. What was going on?

A younger servant shakily led Hera to a room. A bedroom to be exact. On their way there, they passed Thanatos, who shook his head sadly, and Hecate, who looked sorrowful and kept muttering, 'You have to be strong, my Queen.'

Zeus was waiting in front of the door to the room. He looked more maniacal than usual. His grins looked savage, as if he had just committed a very terrible deed but still thought it was worth it.

"Ah, my dear Hera. Here to see our beloved sister, Demeter?" he greeted her. Hera looked terrified. Ever since she married Zeus, his presence always scared her, and sometimes she thought Zeus was going to kill her someday.

"Zeus?" Hera asked, stuttering. "W-what did you do?" She could sense that it was the wrong thing to ask, because Zeus suddenly laughed. Evil laughter.

He leaned closer to her and whispered. "I broke my new _toy_." He chuckled darkly. "Would you fix my toy for me?"

Hera, disturbed, immediately opened the bedroom door only to find something that would traumatize her for the rest of her existence.

Her scream could be heard even from Olympus. As Hera fell to her knees, sobbing, Zeus casually walked to his throne room as if he'd done nothing wrong.

Zeus had raped Demeter.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: I told you it would be disturbing... So, Persephone is going to be the next goddess I'm going to introduce in this fanfic. Hope you like the arrangement I made. Which mean, there will be chances that Hermes will probably born first before Apollo and Artemis, or Dionysus born after Athena or many other possibilities that I could think of. So many twists, enough to knock you off from your seat! Also, the council arrangement will be very different than the original Twelve Olympians Council that you all know from the myth. What do you think about my fanfic so far?**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR NOTE: All credits for the song lyrics in this chapter goes to Skyflower51, my beta reader.**

* * *

 _Fire burning, blazing, roaring_

 _Seasons turning, passing by_

 _Battle calling, thunder echoes_

 _Stars are falling from the sky_

 _Anger waking in our spirits…_

The skies had darkened –and not just because I literally just put my friend Skyflower51's song lyrics in here. The clouds were now literally pitch black. Thunder and lightning were raging, rain poured onto the earth like a waterfall, and a storm came in its terrible form.

Hades, God of the Sky, King of the Gods, Ruler of Olympus, arrived on the mortal world, riding his platinum-gold chariot pulled by golden winged stallions. He was followed by army of minor gods. Besides him came Ares in his white chariot, without any decoration because he wasn't a god yet. His chariot was pulled by white winged horses.

Hades looked at his nephew. "You do know that I'm here for your father's head?"

Ares nodded; he seemed uninterested with the battle he was about to witness. He seems to be in a deep thought, planning something.

"Then, you won't mind if I have to kill your father," Hades stated calmly. He had known Zeus for such a short time, but he had still tried to be a good brother to him. Even though Zeus kept mocking and ridiculing him. Such a long time had gone by now, and Hades had had enough with Zeus' attitude. Zeus had murdered his loved one, and perhaps even worse, he had _raped_ their sister. He had gone too far.

Like the skies, the seas were also raging. The waves hit the land violently. Soon, a tsunami was formed next to the nearest village, but it didn't destroy the place; instead an army of Cyclopes, sea-warriors, and mermen emerged from the waves (except for the mermen, who had to stay in the water.) Poseidon arrived with them, riding his sea green chariot pulled by hippocampus (which transformed into green winged horses when they reached land.)

Poseidon then yelled in the direction of the Gate of the Underworld. "Zeus, you sickly bastard! Come here! And let me cut off your manhood!" The seas roared along with his words.

Hades and Ares just stared at each other. "Well then, after I cut off Zeus' head, Poseidon will cut off his _balls_ ," Hades stated.

Ares shook his head. "Uncle, you don't have to do this. This bloodshed is unnecessary. I already thought of a plan that doesn't require any battle."

Hades raised his eyebrows. "Really? What is your plan?"

* * *

Hera's cries could still be heard throughout the Palace of the Underworld. She couldn't believe it, that Zeus would do such horrible thing as that. She wished that she hadn't eaten those damned Underworld pomegranate seeds. Then maybe she wouldn't be here, crying over her cruel fate.

Thanatos entered the hall, bowing to Hera before speaking. "My Queen, Hecate has successfully healed Lady Demeter. But she fears that Lady Demeter is now with Lord Zeus' child after that… _incident,_ " he said, carefully arranging his words so he wouldn't anger Hera. Fortunately for him, the Queen of Underworld wasn't in the mood to punish people. Although she had never punished anyone ever since she arrived in the Underworld. Why would she? Zeus was mostly the one who did the punishing, and she was too scared to actually try to reprimand her husband.

"Thank you for the news, Thanatos," Hera replied weakly. "Would you escort my sister back to Olympus? I fear that Zeus will try to bind Demeter to the Underworld as well. And bring Hecate as well, just in case my sister isn't fully well yet."

The personification of death bowed again.

* * *

 _Let the whole world shake and tremble_

 _Let all mortals raise their eyes_

 _Let the mighty flee in terror_

 _Let the stars fall from the skies…_

At this point, the author simply ran away from Skyflower51, which was unnecessary, because as her beta reader, Sky doesn't have a problem with the author using her lyrics.

Anyway. The army of Skies and Seas would have attacked Thanatos and Hecate, if Ares didn't stop them from firing their arrows, spears, and magic. Thanatos bowed in thanks before he turned over a very weak Demeter to Poseidon.

"Thank you for bringing back our sister," Hades said. "It seems that both of you are good people. It's such a shame that you both have to answer to my brother…"

Hecate bowed. "Forgive me, my Lords. But regarding Lady Demeter's health, I'm afraid that I have to inform you that she's… with child. The child of Zeus."

Hades and Poseidon just stood there in silence. It was Ares who broke the silence. "Thank you, Lady Hecate."

Hecate smiled. "Thanks aren't necessary, Lord Ares. Magic is what I do and a healing spell is very easy to perform."

"And what about Underworld binding curses? Do you know any of them?" Ares asked.

"I do. After all, I am the one who created its curse spells."

Hades quickly understood what Ares was getting at. "Then you must know how to reverse it."

* * *

Zeus cackled at the sight of the armies of his brothers in front of the Gate to his kingdom. Behind him were millions of ghost and skeleton warriors that were equally powerful as his brothers army. But the amounts of soldiers at his command were too overwhelming. That was Zeus's greatest advantage.

"Soon, Olympus shall fall, and I, Zeus, shall be the new King of the Gods!" Zeus laughed.

Hera was standing some distance behind him, trying not to be seen by him. She looked on in horror as she heard what Zeus said. She couldn't believe that Zeus was more than willing to hurt their siblings.

Suddenly, Thanatos and Hecate appeared beside her. "Lady Hera, we have carried out your request. Your sister is safe in the Palace of Olympus as we speak," Thanatos said.

"Oh, thank Chaos!" Hera sighed in relief. She then noticed that Hecate had brought a pomegranate. "Hecate? Why do you have a pomegranate in your hand?"

Hecate offered the fruit, which Hera just stared at. "My Lady. This pomegranate came from the garden of Olympus itself. It will not harm you - it will free you from the Underworld binding curse."

Hera's eyes widened. "R-really?"

Hecate nodded, and handed the fruit to Hera.

* * *

Ares looked toward the Gate expectantly. "Any second now."

Hades nodded, and then he looked to his army. "Gentlemen! Prepare your defenses!" As he said that, Zeus' army suddenly burst out from the Gate.

"It's too late now, brother!" Zeus shouted. His army was ready to attack. The skeleton army bristled with weapons – including tuna. And bananas.

You're probably expecting a great battle to happen now, but Hera suddenly ran toward the battlefield. "Stop this fight, now!" she screamed.

Both sides were confused. Zeus looked on in bewilderment, before shouting, "What is the meaning of this? Hera! Get back to the palace or I will throw you into Tartarus!"

In a sudden burst of newfound courage, Hera managed to muster one sentence. "Shut up, shithead."

Zeus stared in shock. "How dare you call me that? I am your King and you are mine! You must obey me!"

"Not anymore!" Hera yelled triumphantly. "I am no longer bound by the curse!'

Zeus looked on, speechless. Both Hades and Poseidon grinned from ear to ear now. Their sister was finally free.

"That's impossible! That curse is supposed to be permanent! Unless…" Zeus glared at both of his advisors, but mainly at Hecate. "You…"

Hecate just smirked. "Guilty."

Zeus let out a roar. He lunged to attack Hera, only to hit some sort of invisible force field surrounding her. "What?"

"The curse may be lifted, but it can never be erased. So Hecate found a way to alter the curse. I can walk on the surface again, but you will be severely weakened without my presence. If you tried to harm me, you will get hurt as well. As much as I don't want to be in Underworld, I couldn't stand to see you get hurt…" Hera said sadly. "You are my husband and I could never ever leave you because of my domain. Even though you never loved me in the first place…"

Zeus just looked dumbfounded. Hades looked to Ares, smiling. The young god's plan had worked perfectly.

"Hera, let's make a deal. You will be with Zeus for six months and for another six months, you may return to Olympus. If Zeus still treats you unfairly, you may return to Olympus regardless of which half of the year it is," Hades said.

Hera looked at Zeus, who looked completely defeated. His army just stood in position, not understanding the events occurring before them.

"Very well. It's a deal."

* * *

A few months later, Demeter gave birth to a healthy baby girl with the help from both Hestia and Hera in her temple in Attica.

"She's beautiful, Demeter!" Hestia cooed at the baby. The baby just giggled happily.

"Indeed she is! What do you want to name her?" Hera asked expectantly.

Demeter just stared at her, confused. "You are actually okay with this? She's _your_ _husband's_ child."

"Technically, he kidnapped me and forced me into a marriage that I didn't even want to be in," Hera snorted. "Besides, I love him as my brother, not as my husband."

"Make sense." The Goddess of Agriculture nodded in agreement. The baby seemed to understand which one of the three goddesses was her mother as she made some baby noise at Demeter, which the goddess responded to with a smile.

"I want to name her Kore," Demeter answered. "That will be her name when she walks among the mortals. If the Fates deem her as a Goddess, her name will be Persephone. I just hope her future is brighter than mine…"

Unknown to Demeter, Ananke had heard her prayer and was beginning to weave Persephone's strings of Fate.

Each strings had titles for each part of Persephone's life. And one particular string - which is more special than all the others - was titled, 'The Queen of Olympus.'

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: Time for a vote! Which god do you want to be introduced in this fanfic next?**


	12. Chapter 12

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful Pleiad named Maia. She was the daughter of Atlas and one of his favorites, too, after the Hesperides. She was so beautiful, Gods and Titans alike wouldn't want to hurt her. She was content with her life and prayed to the Fates that nothing terrible would ever happen to her.

And that, of course, was when everything starts to go downhill.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Maia, her beauty attracted a certain King of the Underworld. Zeus after having his pride severely wounded by Hera, had decided that he didn't need Hera to get his own children. He could just chase random women as he pleased! Hera may have been freed from his influence, but that didn't make her any braver, to have faced him. She was still scared of his presence.

So, when Maia went for an errand, Zeus immediately ambushed her in a form of…

…a wheel of cheese.

Maia startled at the sight of the cheese, rolling toward her for no particular reason, and she started to think that it must be the work of an evil ghost! She then did the most intelligent thing that anyone can do when forced to avoid evil cheese. (And no, I'm not talking about summoning a Mad God with lettuce and soul gems. Wrong universe.)

She ran.

She ran, screaming at the top of her lungs as the Zeus-cheese rolled towards her at a remarkable speed. Everyone nearby panicked as they witnessed the cheese ram into her with a powerful force they couldn't comprehend.

And some of the mortals fainted as they witnessed the cheese humping Maia. Oh, the horror…

After that cheesy incident, Maia was pregnant. She was pretty scared by the thought of having the baby of a dairy product. I mean, what would the baby look like? And what kind of food would the cheese-baby eat? Would the baby grow up into a man and marry yoghurt? Would she become the grandma of a dozen cheese-yoghurt grandchildren?

Okay, I'm done with the dairy product thing.

A few months later, Maia gave birth to a fine looking baby boy. And she was relieved that the baby didn't look like a cheese at all. He had beautiful locks of blonde hair, and a pair of brilliant blue eyes. The baby looked extremely fit, as if he could ran around the world in a single day. Maia wondered about the baby's father. She had a feeling that the baby's father must be a god, but which one?

She then named her son Hermes, after _herma_ , the boundary marker that she accidentally hit during her escape from the rolling cheese-god.

(I'm still not talking about a certain Mad God.)

* * *

Hermes was four months old, when Maia was given the feeling that someone was watching them. She didn't like this dreaded feeling, and she decided to pray to the Olympians to help her.

After she prayed, unfortunately, she heard her son cry out in pain. When she rushed to her son's bedroom, she was shocked to witness the God of Underworld suddenly emerging from the shadow and beginning to take Hermes away.

The baby was crying loudly, uncomfortable with the evil presence around him. Zeus grinned maliciously as he gazed at Hermes.

"Hello, dear Maia. I hope you won't mind if I take our son to his proper domain, the Underworld." He glanced at Maia, frightening her with his cold, crazy eyes.

"You? Y-you were that cheese?" Maia exclaimed, then raised her eyebrows. "Wait, why cheese? I thought you are the God of Underworld? Shouldn't you have taken a scarier form?"

"I was bored!" The King of Underworld summoned a ball of dark energy and aimed it at Maia. "And you are of no use to me anymore."

Before the dark energy could hit her, a force field formed around Maia, protecting her from the energy and rendering it useless. A certain dark brown haired god suddenly appeared before her.

"Hello, father," Ares spat. "I see that you still look as ugly as before."

"You! I thought you were dead! You useless son of mine!" Zeus retorted. He lunged to attack Ares in his godly form. Ares unsheathed his sword and began to parry the attacks. Maia ran to grab Hermes, hid under the nearest table.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Olympus, Hades was still mourning the death of his girlfriend Minthe. Hestia had tried her best to comfort him, but it was no use. The King of Gods looked even sadder than the day when he lost Zeus to the Underworld's influence. And ever since Demeter left Olympus to take care her daughter, Hades and Hestia had become the only two children of Cronus left staying in Olympus. Poseidon, Hera, and Demeter still visited, but each of them had their responsibilities to take care of. Poseidon was the King of the Seas. Hera travelled to each region to bless every wedding and family that she encountered. Demeter, being the Goddess of Agriculture, had stay on earth to make sure the plantations didn't die. Also, she was currently raising a baby.

Hades wondered what her daughter looked like. He had never seen Demeter ever bring her daughter to Olympus. And while he was pondering this, he suddenly heard a commotion happening on earth below. Two gods were fighting each other?

Curious, Hades descended from Olympus to investigate the fight.

* * *

Maia stared in horror. Her house was now a pile of rubble after Zeus's power accidentally disintegrated the hut. Ares looked tired from countering all of his father's sloppy attacks. Zeus also looked exhausted, because of his lack of training. And unknown to everyone at that particular moment in time, Hermes was nowhere to be found.

"Now please excuse me, I'm going to make sure that you stay dead!' Zeus shouted as he reached for his sword, but found nothing. "What-"

Suddenly, a powerful gust of air knocked Zeus out. Except it wasn't air, it was Hermes –running at super speed, while holding Zeus's sword.

"Stop hurting my brother!" Hermes shouted in his babyish voice, pulling on a string with his hand. A giant boulder suddenly hit Zeus on the head from above. Maia's eyes widened as she realized that her son had managed to find and tie a strong to a boulder in a few seconds.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Zeus taunted him, after he recovered. "You're just a little baby!"

Hermes pointed to Ares. "I have an Olympian god with me!"

"He's not even a god yet!"

The instant Zeus said that, Ares suddenly glowed with a bright golden-red aura. A voice from the Fates suddenly echoed through the remains of the room - _"Hail Ares! The God of Wisdom, Strength, Inspiration, Courage, Loyalty, War Strategy, Military, Law and Justice, and Civilization!"_

Maia immediately bowed down to Ares, while Zeus stood there, jaw dropping. Hermes took the opportunity to construct his next attack.

Ares gazed at his father. "Not even a god yet, huh? What do you say to that now?"

Zeus shook himself out of his trance and prepared to attack again. "You-"

And abruptly, he was charged into by a herd of cattle, with Hermes riding on top of one of thm. "Giddy up!"

The attack managed to render Zeus unconscious. This scene was so funny, it made both Ares and Maia laugh.

Hermes jumped down from the cow, landing on both of his tiny feet, grinning from ear to ear at the thought of having defeated a god. Also, the fact that he had managed to make his mother laugh was quite an accomplishment. Zeus, his pride getting more wounded than before, decided to retreat back to the Underworld.

In the same moment, Hades appeared before them, laughing. "That is quite a show, young one! It's been so long since I last laughed this hard. And you, Ares." He looked to the newly inducted god. "Congratulations! I'm glad that you finally have your own domain."

"Forgive me, my Lord," Maia interrupted. "But where did my son get all of these cattle?" As she said that, one of the cattle managed to grab a bite of her dress.

* * *

Somewhere in the nearest village, the villagers flew into a panic as they found all of their cows were missing.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: Since there's not much people review on the last chapter, I can't take any of your suggestion yet. I do have Dionysus and Hephaestus stories planned out, but I know that some people want another gods to appear before both of them so I decided to hold the story. This chapter is for my ever loyal beta reader, Skyflower51, because Hermes is her favorite god.**

 **So please keep reviewing about which Olympian god you want to see next. _Don't review to me about minor gods_. They will come later, so please be patient or I will consider your review as a spam.**


	13. Chapter 13

A years after Poseidon married Amphitrite, they still did not have children. This brought questions for the Sea God. He asked several of the sea deities about why his wife hadn't given him any children yet, but they didn't know how to answer. Until one day, Poseidon sought out a doctor from the Delos General Hospital ™, and the news was very disturbing.

As it turned out, Amphitrite was infertile.

And it saddened the King of the Seas very much.

Because of this, Poseidon and Amphitrite would never have an heir. This terrible news saddened all the denizens of Olympus. Except Zeus, the King of Underworld himself celebrated it in the Underworld. That douchebag…

Hera, being the Goddess of Family and Childbirth, decided to help her brother and his wife. She suggested to them that Poseidon could have a child with a mortal instead, since he was not infertile. The Sea God was reluctant about the idea since he loved Amphitrite very much. But the Queen of the Seas gave him her permission – as long as his offspring didn't turn into a jerk like Zeus. And Poseidon promised her that.

* * *

Poseidon –with a little help from Hera- managed to find a perfect candidate to bear his child: a mortal woman named Semele. The mortal didn't know about his godhood yet, she only thought that he was a desperate man looking for a woman to help him get a child since his lovely wife was infertile. And indeed, after many… tries, he managed to impregnate her. He promised to Semele that she would receive many riches after the baby is born.

Unfortunately, Zeus heard about this and was angry about the fact that Poseidon would still have a way to be happy. He didn't want Poseidon to be happy! So Zeus disguised himself as an old crone, befriended Semele, and then told her that she was carrying a child of Poseidon. Semele didn't believe it at first, but Zeus encouraged her to ask Poseidon to show his true form. Curious, Semele asked Poseidon to grant her a boon, telling him to swear upon the River Styx. Poseidon reluctantly swore upon Styx after Semele threatened to keep the child for herself. She then demanded that he reveal his divinity to her. Though Poseidon begged her not to ask this, she persisted. And when he hesitated, she threatened to destroy all the worlds' McDonald's with C4. Poseidon stared at her in horror at the thought of losing his favorite Big Mac provider forever.

He tried to spare her by showing her the smallest sea aura he could summon and tiniest hurricane he could create. However, mortals cannot look upon the gods without incinerating, and she perished, consumed in sea green flames.

Poseidon called Hera for help, and she immediately rescued the fetal baby by sewing him into her belly. A few months later, the baby boy was born and Amphitrite named him Dionysus. Since Dionysus was technically a demigod, Poseidon and Amphitrite asked Hermes –now a teenager- to deliver the boy to King Athamas and his wife, Ino, Dionysus' aunt. Sensing that Dionysus would be in danger, Hermes bade the couple to raise the boy as a girl, so as to hide him from Zeus.

* * *

Unfortunately, when Dionysus grew up, Zeus found him, struck his home with famine, and drove him forth, a wanderer through various parts of earth.

This angered Poseidon beyond belief. The seas were constantly in the wildest shape, swallowing poor Underworld souls as they raged. Much to Charon's annoyance.

In retaliation, Zeus burned down as many McDonald's chains as he could find.

Hera and Amphitrite stared at the idiotic sibling fight in disbelief.

* * *

A beautiful young lady found Dionysus stranded near her garden. She quickly realised that he had passed out from a lack of food. Immediately, she brought him to her home. He looked almost like a skeleton.

"Wha… where am I?" Dionysus asked, waking from his hunger coma.

"You're in my home," the lady replied, handing Dionysus a plate filled with fruits and vegetables, which the demigod ate in thanks.

"This is your home?" Dionysus eyed his surroundings. "It looks more like a temple to me."

The lady sighed. "Yes, this is actually my mother's temple. But it's our house as well."

"Your mother's temple?" Dionysus repeated, surprised. "Who is your mother? And what's your name, exactly?"

"My name is Kore. Daughter of Demeter, the Goddess of Agricultures" she replied, sighing when she saw Dionysus immediately bow down to her. "You don't need to bow to me. I'm not even a Goddess yet!"

"But, your mother…"

"…a Goddess, I know. But so is your father, who happens to be my uncle."

Dionysus stared at her horror. "Wait, are you saying that I am a Son of… Zeus?"

Kore slapped him. "No, you are a Son of Poseidon! Zeus isn't my uncle!'

Now, if this were real mythology, Dionysus would be a Son of Zeus. But this is not real mythology. This is a fanfic. And so he is a Son of Poseidon instead.

Laid down your pitchforks and torches, my loyal readers. And please don't copy Zeus and destroy any McDonald's. That's the only place where Poseidon gets his McNuggets. And the only place where I can get them, for that matter.

* * *

After he was finally well, Dionysus asked Kore to teach him the arts of farming and gardening, so he could give her and her mother some of the fruits of his labor as gratitude. Since he was the Son of Poseidon, he could manipulate the water around him to keep the plants well hydrated, which was a good perk for him.

Because of how talented Dionysus was at gardening, Demeter decided to bless him with the power over plants and vines. Each plant he touched would bring twice as many fruits than a regular one. Dionysus then became a most successful gardener, much to Poseidon's joy.

But Zeus, naturally, was annoyed about this. The God of the Underworld struck the demigod down to dead.

Before Dionysus died, he prayed to his father to turn his body into a plant that could be turned into a beverage. And Poseidon granted his final wish. With grief, he turned Dionysus into a grape vine. The grapes could be cultivated to become wine, which would be the most luxurious beverage amongst mortals.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: I don't have anything against Dionysus, except the fact that I hated the way Mr. Riordan described The God of Wine in his books.**


	14. Chapter 14

After learning that it was Zeus who killed the demigod son of Poseidon, Hera decided that she had enough with his savagery. If Zeus thinks he could sire more children without her help, then she will do the same. She doesn't care if Zeus will enrage for her action, because she's already tired with his behavior.

So she seeks help from her sister, Demeter, who happen to be around Olympus garden.

"You want to what?!" The Goddess of Agriculture exclaimed. "Hera, you are the Goddess of Marriage! I know that you want revenge, but you can't forsake your given domain!"

"I know. That's why I want to have a child by _myself."_ Hera explained.

"By yourself?" Demeter said, before a thought dawned at her. "Wait, maybe you actually can. I heard that there's this plant originated from Italy. I don't know what its name, but the cows that eat it immediately pregnant without the help of ox."

Hera amused at this. "Well then, let's try this plant then!"

* * *

 _Five months later._

Hades looked stunned at Hera's bulging stomach. "You have a child by yourself?"

"Yep!" Hera laughed at her brother's reaction.

"Without any male interaction?" He asked again, still staring.

She nodded.

"..."

"Brother, I know it sounded unbelievable, but I really do pregnant by myself with the help of a plant." Hera explained.

"…okay, I'm going to pretend that I did not just hear that…" Hades sighed.

* * *

 _Another few months later._

Hera then gave birth to a baby boy somewhere in Thrace. Because he was created without any men interference, he looked almost identical with his mother. Like a male version for the said goddess. She named him Hephaestus.

Because of his interest with the art of crafting and blacksmithing, Poseidon sent him to the Sintians on the island of Lemnos, where he was taught to be a master craftsman. Hera was filled with pride when she heard of how wonderfully skilled Hephaestus is, after all he is her son. But, she's quite disappointed when Hephaestus declared that he will never get married, because he enjoyed to works on his forge more than spending time with someone. Also, Hephaestus refused to stay in Olympus and preferred to live in mortal world. Mostly because Olympus doesn't have forge yet and he already grow accustomed with his own forge in Lemnos.

Unfortunately, due to the fact that Hephaestus is quite handsome, he attracted too many women and nymphs. This irritated him and decided to seclude himself away from any civilization. Also because of this, he formed a thought that all women are irritating and annoying...

* * *

One day, Aphrodite was quite annoyed that there is no blacksmith in Olympus that could fix her celestial bronze spear. Apparently, it was broken after Hermes decided to 'borrow' it yesterday.

"Damn it, Hermes! Who gave you an idea to use MY spear for a duel against a pack of bull?!" Aphrodite shouted to no one particular. "Huh! Ironic that I can't even fix my own symbol of power…"

Hera, who was currently strolling around the Olympus garden, overheard this. "Aphrodite? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, hi Aunt Hera." Aphrodite greeted. "I'm fine, but my spear…" She motioned to the broken piece of spear. "…I swear, if I see Hermes again…"

"Why don't you bring your spear to be fixed?" Hera suggested, quickly cut off the goddess' rambling.

The Goddess of Love sighed. "I already did, but none of the blacksmiths I met could even fix my spear. They said that they don't have the skill to fix Celestial Bronze weapons…"

"Well, fortunately for you, I do know a blacksmith that highly capable of fixing Celestial Bronze weapons." Hera smiled. "Do you remember when I told you that Ares has a brother?"

Aphrodite raised her eyebrows. "…Hermes?!"

"No, the _other one_."

She mused a little bit. "Oh. Your own son with… flower seed?"

Hera grinned. "Yes. Hephaestus could fix all kind of weapon. He once fixed Poseidon's trident you know." She frowned a while. "…How your uncle could get his trident stuck in the toilet is beyond me…"

Aphrodite was amused at this. "Where is his forge?"

* * *

Hephaestus was at his workshop as usual, fixing a mechanical bull that apparently was destroyed due to Hermes' mischief… He had no idea why a mechanical bull was created on the first place. Probably a mascot for that new steakhouse down the road. And who in the right mind named their steakhouse 'Manly Steak of Manliness' anyway? That sounded stupid.

He then heard a knock on his door. Hephaestus grunted at this, because he doesn't want to be disturbed when he's working. Even if he is fixing a mechanical cow with purple pimp hat on it. "Look pal, if you want to-" When he opened the door, he was not greeted with the sight of usual villagers that used to ask him to fix their farm tools.

It was Aphrodite. With her broken spear slung behind her back. Hephaestus couldn't believe it, but he has to admit that Aphrodite _really_ looked gorgeous, even with scar on her face.

"…Hi? Are you Hephaestus?" She greeted, nervously.

A mechanical cow exploded on the background.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: And... that's Hephaestus' chapter! Which god will appear next?**


	15. Chapter 15

The Fates literally nagging at me for abandoning this story, so I finally continued this after a very long—unannounced hiatus. Sigh.

Years later, our favorite divine couple—unless if you guys are into canon myth stuff, ew—Hephaestus and Aphrodite are finally married. Hephaestus loved her for loving him for who he is, not because of his handsome appearance, while Aphrodite loved him because he could see her beauty through her scar, the scar that was given by Cronus, the most idiotic Titan ever.

Their wedding was so grand, it makes Hera so proud and joyful. Even Ares and Hermes were proud with their brother.

That is, until a certain event cut off their happiness shortly.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a daughter of Titan Coeus named Leto. She lived in a peaceful life with her siblings, Asteria and Lelantus in the island of Kos. But she was bored of living in peace, so she set out to travel outside the island to find adventures of her own, even though Lelantus already warned her about her beauty could ensnare unwanted attention. She ignored him.

Which she would regret later.

When she was a little bit far from her birthplace, her hidden beauty accidentally caught the eyes of Zeus, our least favorite god ever. The King of Underworld chased her, lustfully. Which sort of resulting in an epic long cat and mouse game.

And that's how the cat and mouse game were invented—wait, we're getting off topic.

Unfortunately, Zeus caught Leto, after he transformed himself into a cat, literally.

 _-insert M rated scene here-_

After the above mention occurred, Zeus left her alone in the island of Delos, the strange floating island with no escape. Unless if you know how to fly.

Leto, scared and pained from all the things that Zeus had done to her, prayed to any gods out there to help her in giving birth, because she's not a Goddess of Childbirth, that's why she had no idea how to give birth to her children.

The prayer was finally answered. As soon as Leto could feel her water was about to break, Hera, the true Goddess of Childbirth has arrived!

Hera immediately help Leto. "Don't worry, I could almost see your child's head. Push! Leto! Push!"

"I tried!" Leto groaned.

Suddenly, another goddess arrived. This time, it was Demeter. With… pom-poms?

"You can do it, Leto!" Demeter cheered, while shaking her pom-poms a little bit.

"Ahhh!" Leto screamed as she tried to push off her children.

"I could see the head! Keep pushing, Leto!"

Demeter done a somersault, triple flip in the air, and landed perfectly.

Hera and Leto stopped for a moment to give the Goddess of Agriculture the score of perfect ten, then continued the child birthing session. And that my loyal readers, is how Demeter invented cheer-leading.

After an hour of excruciating pain, Leto finally gave birth to a healthy baby. What's the gender you may ask?

"It's a boy!" Hera exclaimed as she examined the baby and handed him to Leto.

"His name would be Apollo." Leto smiled.

That's right, folks. Apollo was born first.

"But," Leto looked to her son, sadly. "What happened with him? He looked… deformed."

Yes, folks. Instead of Hephaestus, it was Apollo who was born ugly.

Yes, I'm evil like that.

Stunned at the deformed baby, the three goddesses were unaware that another baby came out from Leto's womb all by itself.

It was Demeter who noticed it first. "Wait, there's another baby!"

Hera carried the baby and showed it to Leto. "It's a girl, Leto! And she's beautiful!"

"Her name would be Artemis." Leto said as she stared at her blonde-haired baby girl, who made the goddesses awed at how beautiful her big blue eyes are.

Apollo, the deformed baby boy, looked at his sister and looked sad of how he was ignored by his mother and the other goddesses.

Artemis, on the other hand, looked happy with all the attention she got. She was indeed beautiful. And she knows for sure that not even her brother could be better than her.

* * *

Few years later, both Apollo and Artemis were 4 years old and they both have similar interest in archery. They often will try to challenge each other in a hunt and the challenge often ended in a tie.

"I told you, Apollo! I won the challenge. I've scored 20 more than you!" Artemis retorted.

Apollo shook his head. "No, Artemis. We tied. Besides, there's no such thing as 120 out of 100 points."

"Yes, there is!"

"No, there's not."

"There is!"

"There's not."

This argument could go on like 10 chapters, so I had better skip this one. Anyway, the twins were too busy arguing, they didn't realize a giant chthonic dragon that was about to kill them. You all must wondering why a dragon was preying on the two innocent godlings? Simple, he was ordered by our infamous Underworld king, Zeus.

Why? Zeus had heard that he apparently fathered two children from Leto, the result of his affair. And he doesn't like the fact that one of his supposed children was so ugly, everyone would often mistake him with cow manure. Zeus may also have forgot that he had a beautiful daughter as well, since he basically ordered Python the dragon to kill his 'unworthy' children.

"Hey look, there's a dragon!" Artemis pointed out.

Python looked stunned. How in Tartarus that little girl could spot him?

Apollo looked at the dragon weirdly. "Why he hid under a tiny bush? It's clearly didn't completely hide his big body."

Python hissed, "You called me fat, godling?"

The chthonic dragon immediately lunged to attack the godlings. Artemis, being the agile one, quickly placed Apollo right on the place where the dragon supposed to land and she immediately run to hide, leaving Apollo looked hurt and disappointed at his little sister.

Wasting no time, Apollo immediately pulled out his wooden bow and arrow, and quickly 360 no scope that dragon. It didn't work however, as the dragon proved to be mightier than it looks.

Python was clawing at Apollo, but his attack hit the boy's bow instead, splitting it into two. Apollo was panicked at this, he then immediately prayed to whichever deities out there to help him.

Hephaestus was the first one to answer as the God of Blacksmith immediately send a beautiful bronze bow and arrow to Apollo. The boy didn't have time to admire the beautiful craftsmanship of the bow as he immediately wields it and shoot the dragon with the bronze arrow. Python finally died with an arrow to his… knee.

The battle of Apollo versus Python was so epic, it became a meme amongst mortals. The arrow to the knee one though.

When Apollo returns home, he found Artemis already finished off a giant named Tityos. Apparently that giant was also a son of Zeus and was sent off by their father to rape Leto. Why? Nobody knows. Zeus's idiotic was unpredictable to say the least.

Their skills and prowess were fortunately caught the attention of Hades, who looked impressed at their skills. The King of the Gods himself ascended from the heavens just to congratulate the godlings personally.

"What a wonderful display of skills, children!" Hades praised, which caught the twins off guard and immediately bow down to the said god.

"No need to bow for you two are my nephew and niece." He continued.

"What? Nephew and niece? We?" Artemis asked, confused.

"Yes. You two are the children of Zeus, the King of Underworld. My dearest brother." Hades said, with sad tone.

"Are you here to kill us?" Artemis asked again. "Because of our father?"

"Why would I? You two are part of my family. Besides, those two creatures that you two killed are sent by your father in his paranoia." Hades explained, grimly. Even Hades couldn't comprehend of why Zeus would willingly kill his own children. Besides, they are wonderful children and even Apollo, despite of his deformity, is skilled enough to finished off a large dragon.

"Would you like me to take you two to Olympus?" Hades offered. "After all, the Fates deemed you two to be the future gods of Olympus."

Artemis's eyes widened. "Really? Of course, uncle! We would love to!"

Hades smiled at Artemis' reaction, but when he eyed to the eldest twin, Apollo looked apprehensive.

"Is something the matter, Apollo?" Hades asked.

Apollo glanced at the god in front of him. "What about our mother, uncle? We couldn't just leave her here."

Hades nodded understanding. "I see. Don't worry, your mother will come with us as well." This answer made Apollo happy.

It turns out, Leto unable leave the island of Delos because Zeus had cursed her during her pregnancy. Even though Leto was saddened over the fact that her children will leave her, but she was happy that her children will become gods in the future.

Unknown to her, it would be the last time she will see Artemis. While Apollo is such a dutiful son, he always visited his mother.


	16. Chapter 16

You guys thought that I forgot about our favorite goddess, Kore, huh? Well, she had grown into a beautiful and gentle goddess, just like what Demeter wished for. And added the fact that the Fates themselves appeared before her to announce her domains.

" _Hail, Persephone! Goddess of springtime, flowers, and vegetation!"_

It's official, Kore is now known as Persephone that we all know and love.

But like every beautiful woman, she's also been targeted by Zeus. _Sigh._

You see, Zeus got bored again and decided to prey another woman. The King of Underworld remembered that he still has a daughter with Demeter, and thought of visit her.

When he laid his eyes on his own daughter, well, you know where this is going. Zeus started to plan on how to get Persephone to come to Underworld with him. He already thought of going to kidnap her, but he also thought that he already done that with Hera and Demeter. He could just chase and catch her, but he already done the same with Maia and Leto.

And finally, an evil plan began to form. Zeus smirked. Yes, he will trick Persephone to come with him.

* * *

Demeter, being the mother of Persephone and ex-victim of Zeus, suddenly felt her Motherly-Sense tingling (like Spider-man's Spider-Sense, but more motherly and better) and she began to suspect that Zeus is about to get to her Kore!

"Damn it, Zeus! Why it always happens when I'm collecting flowers?" Demeter muttered.

"Mother? Is everything alright?" Persephone asked, worriedly. She and her mother were collecting flowers for Olympus Palace's decoration.

"Kore, my dear," Demeter said. "Have I ever told you of why we must avoid your father? Especially when you at this age?"

"No, mother." Persephone said, confused. "Why?"

Before Demeter could say another word, suddenly a very old man appears before them, much to Demeter's surprise and Persephone's confusion.

"Well, hello there, beautiful ladies." The old man cackled, as he offered fresh pomegranates to Persephone. "Would you like some of my delicious pomegranate? I picked it myself."

If it wasn't the fact that Demeter remembered what Underworld pomegranates looked like and she recognized Zeus' blue eyes under the ragged cloak, Zeus' plan would almost work. Oh, and the fact that Zeus may somehow 'borrow' the trick from the fairy tale 'Snow White'.

Before Persephone could take one of the pomegranates, Demeter immediately tackled the old man/Zeus and shouted to her, "RUN KORE! RUN BEFORE ZEUS COULD GET HIS BABY HANDS ON YOU!"

Startled and shocked when Persephone recognized her father, immediately ran away, leaving her mother beating up Zeus.

"Hey! I don't have baby hands!" Zeus huffed, while getting beat up by Demeter, followed by some random nymphs, who also want to beat up the King of Underworld for shit and giggles.

* * *

So Persephone run, run as fast as she can, hoping that her terrible excuse of a father did not catch up with her. But, she had no idea where she should go. She had spent all of her life living with her mother and never going anywhere, fearing that Zeus would get to her—the fact that quickly demolished as Persephone is running from him currently.

To her horror, Zeus had summoned his skeleton soldiers to catch her. She shrieked as the skeletal hands burst out from the ground, attempting to grab her feet. Even worse, living corpses are also out to get her as well.

Few mortals who happened to see Persephone getting chased by skeleton soldiers and zombies, looked startled.

"Is that a woman getting chased by skeleton spawns?!" One of the mortals asked, frightened.

"I think it is! Poor her." His friend replied. "How are we going to save her? We will surely be killed by that monstrosity of Zeus!"

"Quick! We must pray to Lord Hades! He's the only one who are more powerful than his Underworld brother!"

While Persephone running around in circle, getting chased by Zeus' skeletons and zombies, the mortals quickly gathered their crops and make it as offerings in Temple of Hades.

Soon enough, the skies darkened and there were blaze of lightning and thunderclaps. Hades descended from Olympus in his platinum chariot, while shooting his lightning bolts toward the skeletons and zombies.

The mortals quickly bowed as soon as Hades' chariots landed on the ground, while Persephone only looked confused and curious at the dark-haired god.

Hades turned to her. "Are you okay? Did my brother harms you?"

Persephone only looked even more confused. "Brother? Wait, if my father is your brother, that means…"

"Hello, Persephone—that's your name isn't it?—I am Hades, your uncle." Hades answered. "Come, I will take you to my palace in Olympus. You will be safe there." He offered his hand to her.

Persephone immediately accepted his offer and that's because some of Zeus' skeletons spawned from the ground, frightened the mortals.

"Climb to my chariot, quickly!" Hades exclaimed, while he struck down more zombies and skeletons. "Mortals! Don't just stand there, run!"

The mortals quickly obeyed their god and immediately fleeing from the scene. Hades took Persephone to Olympus before Zeus notices it. And luckily, Zeus still think that Persephone is still on earth as he kept sending off his soldiers to scour the land to find her.

Unfortunately, Demeter had no idea that her daughter is now safe in Olympus. So, she and Zeus are competing to find her. If Demeter win, Zeus will never try to touch her daughter. If Zeus win, Persephone will become his new conquest, something that Demeter dreaded of.


	17. Chapter 17

There was a war brewing up on earth, that even Gaia, the Primordial of Earth herself had to evacuate to Tartarus with her giants, monster children. The war was so great that almost all gods can't leave Mount Olympus and their respected domains for a quite some time.

Now you guys must have wondered, who's in the war?

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA! SOON THE PRECIOUS PERSEPHONE SHALL BE MINE!" Zeus cackled.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, YOU SHORTY!" Demeter shouted from the other side.

"HEY! IM NOT SHORT!"

"YOU ARE SO SHORT, THAT EVEN HERA HAD TO LEAN DOWN TO KISS YOU! AND SHE DOESN'T EVEN WANT TO KISS YOU!"

"HEY!" Zeus shouted back. "That hurt…"

Ironically, it wasn't supposed to be a war. But both Demeter and Zeus are quite competitive and emotional unstable (bipolar?). Even when they are competing against each other will look like they are going on a warfare.

Team Zeus were consisting of skeletons, zombies, and ghosts that were all marching across the earth, searching for the missing goddess of spring. Team Demeter were consisting of nymphs, minor gods of plantation and nature stuff, and satyrs with plant weapons—that may or may not looked similar like the ones on Plants vs Zombies (now with more Peashooters!) that were also looking for Persephone as well.

Luckily, none of them were harming any mortals. Except that time when Zeus wants some taco on the nearest taco shack and there was a long line in there.

Their war also give some impact to others gods activity. Hephaestus must work around the clock, creating an impenetrable defense systems for Olympus so none of their attack will hit the Mountain. Hermes must run around on each side, delivering messages intended to respective gods and constantly dodging dark magic blasts and vegetables. Aphrodite, Hera, and Hestia were constantly evacuating as many nature spirits and satyrs that don't want to participate on the silly war. Ares were riding his chariots, from one mortal cities to another, warning them not to enter the area where Demeter and Zeus are currently on the war with each other. Since Apollo and Artemis are still too young and doesn't have any domains yet, they were told to stay on Mount Olympus until the war is finally over.

* * *

Hades' chariot finally landed safely back on Olympus. The minor gods quickly lead his pegasi back to the stables. Persephone looked around the Olympus, amazed.

"This place…" Persephone murmured. "it's wonderful." She turned to Hades. "You really reside here?"

Hades nodded as he led Persephone to the Palace of Olympus—his palace, where the Council was held there. To his confusion, he didn't find any of his family members in there, only Apollo and Artemis, who were sitting by Hestia's hearth.

"Apollo? Artemis?" Hades called his nephew and niece. "Where are the other?"

The twin godlings looked up to their uncle. "Uncle Hades! Father went crazy again!" Artemis exclaimed.

"This time he goes war against Aunt Demeter!" Apollo continued.

Persephone gasped. "Mother?!"

"Zeus must have trying to find you, but your mother is on his path." Hades deduced.

"What should I do?" Persephone asked. "I can't just let my mother get hurt by my _father_!" the way she mentioned 'father' was sounded so distasteful, even Apollo and Artemis could detect it.

"You must stay here until it's safe for you to return back to earth," Hades said. "Meanwhile, I will try to contact your mother that you are here with us."

* * *

Contacting Demeter is not as easy as Hades had expected. Hermes, being a teen god and still doesn't receive any domains yet, had fainted in exhausted right in front of the Gate of Olympus.

"Hermes is just a lone messenger," Hades murmured. "I need to appoint another god for a backup." The King of the Gods looked to see several minor gods that stayed to guard Olympus. "Iris! You will be the second Olympus' messenger!"

The recently inducted Goddess of Rainbow bowed. "Yes, milord!"

Hades quickly wrote a letter, telling about how Persephone is currently safe in Olympus, enchanted it so it could never be opened by Zeus, and handing it to Iris. "Deliver this to Demeter, hurry!"

Iris bowed once again, but before she leaves, Hades stopped her.

"One more thing," Hades said. "After you deliver the letter, I want you to do one thing to my dimwitted brother, Zeus."

* * *

 _Few minutes later, on Demeter's Base of Operation…_

The Goddess of Agriculture was currently examining and reexamining the strategy. Instead of wearing her usual yellow toga, she was wearing some sort of a military uniform. Several nymphs and satyrs were all rounded around the war table, giving some input about putting cactuses on Zeus' toga, sabotaging the weaponries, and even the plan on throwing pies on Zeus' face is also included.

Oh, and the pies would be using vegan ingredients.

Suddenly, a flash of rainbow appeared behind the satyrs, and Iris emerged from it. (after possibly made several satyrs got heart attacks)

Iris bowed. "Lady Demeter! I bring a letter from your brother, King Hades."

"He must have want me to stop this war. I'm sorry Iris, but if I couldn't find my daughter before Zeus does, it will ruin my life!"

"I can't leave before you read the letter, Lady Demeter." Iris said, hurriedly handing the letter to the Goddess of the Harvest.

Demeter just raised her eyebrows, but she opened the letter anyway. When she reads it, she gasped, and then she looked hopeful. "Kore is on Olympus right now?"

Iris nodded.

"This is great news!" Demeter exclaimed. As she reads further, she looked back to Iris in confusion. "Hades doesn't want me to end the war yet? Why?"

"He said that we need to find a way to give Persephone a reason to stay on Olympus so Zeus could not reach your daughter in any way." Iris explained. "Even if you already find Persephone first, Lord Hades already suspected that Zeus would keep trying to reach her anyway."

Demeter frowned. "That's true. But Kore is already made to be a Goddess of Vegetation, Flowers, and Springtime. None of her domains could give her reason to live in Olympus!"

Suddenly, a loud girlish shriek can be heard several miles from their positions. Yeah, Zeus screams like a girl that discovered a cockroach.

"I didn't order any attack on Zeus yet," Demeter said, stunned. But then, she noticed the mischievous smile on Iris' face. "What did you do?"

Iris smirked. "Lord Hades had given me a specific order to recolor all of Zeus' toga to neon pink."

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: You know, the reason why I wrote this fic is as a practice for me to write HadesXPersephone fanfic. And because I thought that Zeus made a terrible king and I don't think Aphrodite should be that shallow. (also, I'm Athena and Artemis basher...)**

 **And suddenly, someone want me to write AresXNemesis in this fic as well...**

 **Oh... kay? I will consider it. I suppose...**


	18. Chapter 18

_At some random morning…_

Poseidon entered the Council Room, oblivious at the Venus Flytraps currently munching on the skeleton warriors on earth. But let's just keep it in the background instead.

"Sorry that I didn't appear on the last few chapters," Poseidon said. "Repairing Atlantis isn't cheap you know."

"Still, brother, I'm glad that you're fine." Hades replied, while signing few documents. Mostly about fortifying the defense systems, new shrines for both new and old gods, and another possible of alliance with Tartarus.

"Any luck?" Poseidon asked as he took a seat beside Hades' work desk.

"About?"

"You know, how to keep Persephone safe from Zeus." Poseidon frowned. "I still couldn't believe that our own brother…"

"Truthfully, I didn't know much about Zeus," Hades confessed. "or you, or any of our sisters. But I will keep trying to at least getting closer with my family. So far, Zeus is the only one who purposely distanced away from me."

Poseidon nodded. "I am only glad that the Fates choose you to be our King, instead of me or Zeus. Well, I am _more_ glad that Zeus isn't the King of Olympus! I mean, imagine, he would probably already sleep with half population of female Greek!"

"Or making stupid decisions!" Hades piped up. "Like banished one of our siblings from the Council just so one of his offspring could become Olympian!"

"Oh, oh! Maybe he will turn one of his lovers into an animal to hide his affair from his poor wife!"

"Maybe," Hades mused. "he will probably more on being paranoid. Banishing one of us for being God of Underworld."

"Ah, that's sound more like one Zeus' act then." Poseidon nodded.

* * *

"Damnit, they know too much." Atropos complained.

Lachesis and Clotho shrugged. "It's just blind guesses, sister. They still don't know that all of those they mentioned are actually happen in another universe."

"True," Atropos mused. "I wonder what happened if we decided that Poseidon is the one to be King of the Gods…"

The Fates then watched another alternate universe through their Widescreen Fate TV.

* * *

The war between Demeter and Zeus growing even greater than before. Also, some mortal decided to taped it and post it on Greektube. It had been viewed for over 12 billion people all because of how Zeus trying to looked intimidating in his pink toga in that video.

Demeter and the rest of the minor gods knew that they will win eventually, but she had to keep up the act. Wouldn't want Zeus to know that Persephone is on Olympus. Also, seeing Zeus trying to act like he's the most dangerous threat is the funniest thing Demeter ever seen. Even though her little brother is the God of Underworld.

Seriously, for an Underworld King, Zeus is pathetic. The only Underworld powers he could access are the ability to summon dead people and even he couldn't able to control his subjects for too long. He's even terrible at judging the spirits and letting both Hecate and Thanatos to be the judges instead. If it wasn't from them, Underworld would surely fall in less than a second.

Zeus is visibly angry right now, which apparently gained some pain in his stomach. He was fuming over the fact that his sister is too selfish to give Persephone to him! The King of Underworld! They should feel honored!

' _No! I should be the King of the Gods! I deserved it more than my so-called brother, Hades!'_

"Can somebody bring me the damn healer?! This stupid stomach ache wouldn't go away!" Zeus complained.

' _Soon, after I prove that I am truly superior than all my siblings, I will take over the Olympus' throne. And I, Zeus, will rule the world!'_

Zeus then began to cackled, and then coughing some fur balls—I mean, just coughing.

* * *

Persephone was truly happy right now. She could spend time together with her half-siblings and her aunts and uncles. She could still maintain her duty as a goddess from above the platform of Olympus. And she could see everything from above—which also saddened her because she also saw her mother struggling to keep Zeus to focus on the battle, all to make sure that she's safe in Olympus.

Also, is it her, or did Zeus suddenly looked fatter?

In the end, she tried to ignore the struggle from below and more focus on spending time with her beloved family.

She immediately assumed Hestia to be her favorite aunt, as the Goddess of Hearth would always provide some comforting words so she wouldn't keep sad.

To Persephone, Hera had become a second mother. Probably because she's the Goddess of Motherhood. Still, having another mother figure on her life wouldn't hurt.

Although she almost terrified at Poseidon's untamed aura, she loved having him as her over-protective uncle. Sometimes she and her half-siblings went to visit Poseidon's domain of sea—without Zeus knowing it of course.

Her half-siblings are wonderful. Each of them seems to have roles. Ares is the eldest and wise brother. Hermes is the playful and trickster brother. Hephaestus is the calm and kind cousin. And Apollo and Artemis are her little siblings—actually, Persephone preferred Apollo than Artemis. For some reason, Persephone feel annoyed at Artemis' cockiness.

Even though Aphrodite is not her sister in blood, Persephone still consider her as one. Having her as her elder sister means that Aphrodite could help her on some of her 'girl' problems and could provide some comforting words when she was sad and Hestia was nowhere to be found.

Although she still mourns over the fact that their cousin Dionysus died, killed by none other than Zeus. He would surely be very happy to be part of their family. Alas, he's nothing but vine of grapes now…

She often wondered when she was drinking wine, is she also drinking Dionysus?

Never mind, don't overthink it.

But what confuse Persephone is the fact she still couldn't guess what would Hades' role is to her. Sure, that he's technically her uncle and yet there's something about him that made her very curious and excited at the same time. He's as nice as the rest of her aunts and uncle. He's very responsible when it comes to his duty—unlike a certain God of Underworld. He can be relaxed and easygoing when he's with family. He considered all the gods to be his equal (except Protogenos, he considered them to be his superiors) and never let his status to blind him. Overall, he's the most interesting god Persephone ever met.

And for some reason, she feels attracted to him.

(Suddenly all of HadesXPersephone shippers began to squeal loudly.)

(I think my eardrums just popped.)


	19. Chapter 19

War. War never changes—whoops, wrong intro!

So basically, Demeter vs Zeus is still happening. During it, winter became harsher, crops were dying, plagues razing the villages, raining burning dogs in every continent, and this fanfic had reached 19 chapters.

This eventually become a great problem for the other gods as several of their worshipers one by one dying at the cost of the Plants vs Zombies war (No, I'm not talking about the game, but both gods' domains making the war almost similar with the game, minus the brain of course.)

Olympus' gods were still discussing the ways of keeping Persephone untouched by Zeus and they all agree that there must be another way to distract Zeus without war, as the consequences already impacted the mortal lives.

"We couldn't just keep away mortals every time Demeter and Zeus battle. We really need to find another way." Hera said.

"It all depends on Persephone," Hades mused. "She could have the same living arrangement like yours, Hera. 6 months on earth and another 6 months on Olympus, unless if Zeus trying to rape her, she must immediately evacuate herself to Olympus, regardless which half of the year."

Ares shook his head. "It won't work, uncle."

"What do you mean?"

"Father would probably be expecting Persephone to have that kind of arrangement. Worst case scenario, he would keep his influence closer to Persephone during her 6 months on earth. And, he has Helm of Darkness. Who knows?"

Everyone groaned at the obvious truth.

"How about…" Hermes piped up.

"No, Hermes, we're not going to cooking up some meth and dose Zeus with it." Aphrodite cut off.

"Aw man!" Hermes complained. "Okay, how about…"

"We're not going to invade a game store and buy you Overwatch either."

Hermes wants to retort, only to be cut off by Poseidon.

"No, we're not going to preordering Nier: Automata either. No matter how many video of 2B's skirt lifted up you shown me."

Hermes pouted.

Suddenly, Ares' face lit up as he found a solution. "That's it!"

"What is it, Ares?" Everyone turned to him.

Before Ares could speak however, suddenly someone yelled, "I've come up with a new recipe!"

Awkwardly, the Olympians just turned and stared to a group of four male mortals, their clothes were all in black. Three of them apparently face palmed at the glasses wearer mortal.

"Ignis!" They yelled in exasperated voices.

Hades just raised his eyebrow at the really lost guys.

 _-PLEASE STAND BY-_

After the main characters from Final Fantasy XV shipped back to their fandom…

"As I was going to say—before random mortals pop out of nowhere—I've found a solution." Ares said.

The Olympians inched out to hear what Ares' idea is.

"The only way for Zeus to not approach Persephone is… if she marries one of the gods that living in Olympus.

"…"

"But who's going to be her husband?" Apollo asked. "I don't think Persephone would mind marrying an ugly god like me. And I'm still too young!"

"I'm already married to Amphitrite." Poseidon said.

"I'm not in eligible age to marrying yet." Hermes said.

Everyone looked to Ares.

"Not me." Ares simply said. "I always look Persephone as my sister. And I'm not interested in marriage."

His statement about marriage will eventually break off for the next several chapters later. (Teehee)

Hades then spoke up. "I will marry her then."

Everyone looked at him. Hera spoke up. "Marriage is not something that you should mess around, brother. Tell me, are you willing to let yourself being bind to a sacred bond with Persephone for eternity? I'm sorry if I'm sounded doubtful, but I just want to make sure that both you and Persephone wouldn't regret it."

"I know of how sacred your domain is, Hera. And yes, I'm sure of it. Persephone is my family and I will do anything to make sure that she's safe, even if it means that the Fates want me to marry her." Hades explained, calmly.

And that is the reason Hades is the King of the Gods in this fanfic. He has awesome speeches!

Suddenly there's a huge explosion sounded right on the background.

"Oh yeah," Poseidon realized it. "What should we do about Demeter and Zeus?"

"I've got an idea!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

And so, Aphrodite told them the plan which I'm not going to reveal until later.

* * *

Both Team Demeter and Team Zeus had finally ceased their attacks, although the battle still happening. A different kind of battle though.

That's right folks, Demeter and Zeus are now both competing against each other in…

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, GODS AND GODDESSES! WELCOME TO OUR VERY FIRST: OLYMPUS IDOL!" Poseidon declared using his trident as his mic with Hermes being a cameraman, filming it. Although he kind of more focused on filming the nymphs slapping Zeus for trying to flirt with them.

"WE HAVE TWO CONTESTANTS, COMPETING FOR OUR BELOVED GODDESS, PERSEPHONE!" The camera shifted to Demeter, who was putting darts on a picture of Zeus. "WE HAVE DEMETER, GODDESS OF AGRICULTURE AND ALL THAT PLANT THINGS. WILL THE MOTHER OF PERSEPHONE HERSELF WIN OLYMPUS IDOL AND KICK ZEUS BACK TO UNDERWORLD?"

"Of course, I will! There's no way I'm going to let my daughter being taken by an overly horny god!" Demeter retorted to the camera.

Hermes nodded solemnly on that statement, much to Zeus' indignant. After all, Hermes is his son. How could he sided against him?!

Poseidon then motioned to Zeus—albeit grudgingly. "And well, there's Zeus himself, King of Underworld, and blah, blah, blah." Poseidon sighed. "Well, I only wish Zeus isn't win in Olympus Idol—I mean, WILL ZEUS WIN OLYMPUS IDOL AND TAKE POOR PERSEPHONE TO HIS SHITTY REALM?! WE WILL FIND OUT, SHALL WE?!"

In judgment panel, were Hades, Ares, and Hera. The three gods have promised to not side with anyone, remain neutral. (although they are all agree that Persephone's life shouldn't be at Zeus' whim.)

"First to perform, Demeter." Hades said. "What are you going to sing, sister?"

Demeter shoot a glare toward a nonchalant Zeus, before replying, "I'm going to sing, 'Oops!... I Did It Again' by Britney Spears!"

Hera, Hestia, and Aphrodite nodded approvingly at the choice of the music—even though it was kinda random for a Goddess of Plant Things to listen to Britney Spears' music.

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _I think I did it again_

 _I made you believe we're more than just friends_

 _Oh, baby_

 _It might seem like a crush_

 _But it doesn't mean that I'm serious_

 _'Cause to lose all my senses_

 _That is just so typically me_

 _Oh, baby, baby_

Despite of how good Demeter' voice is, everyone including the judges are still confused of why in Chaos Demeter even listening to Britney Spears.

 _You see my problem is this_

 _I'm dreaming away_

 _Wishing that heroes—they truly exist_

 _I cry watching the days_

 _Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways_

When she was about to do the chorus, Demeter launched a watermelon directly toward Zeus' face. Every god, nature spirits, and satyrs that watched this contest were all cheered.

 _Oops!... I did it again_

 _I played with your heart, got lost in the game_

 _Oh, baby, baby_

 _Oops!... You think I'm in love_

 _That I'm sent from above_

 _I'm not that innocent_

This time, Zeus managed to dodge the watermelon, but getting hit by a durian instead. And it was perfectly aimed to his groin. Ouch.

 _Oops!... I did it again to your heart_

 _Got lost in this game, oh, baby_

 _Oops!... You think that I'm sent from above_

 _I'm not that innocent_

Everyone cheered and clapped as soon as the song was over. Demeter did a bow and hurled out another durian toward Zeus' face. Apollo and Artemis gave two thumbs up toward their aunt's skill at throwing fruits.

"That is… unexpected. But I did find the performance to be entertaining." Ares said. "Especially the part when Aunt Demeter threw durians."

"THAT IS WONDERFUL, DEMETER! I didn't know you listen to Britney Spears as well!" Hera exclaimed.

"Violence is not permitted in this contest actually, but since what you did just throwing fruits, and everyone knew that fruits are the most innocent weapons to be use, and Zeus just being jerk as usual, I deemed your performance to be top notch."

"AND THAT'S DEMETER, FOLKS!" Poseidon cheered, then he frowned. "NEXT CONTESTANT, ZEUS!" Which he muttered. "Let's hope I still have those earplugs stashed somewhere in my chariot."

Zeus stepped up into the stage, followed by his undead minions who take position to their chosen instruments. "I. Zeus. Shall sing, 'Rules of Nature' by Jamie Christopherson!"

 _The time has come to an end_

 _Yeah this is what nature planned_

 _Being tracked by a starving beast_

 _Looking for its daily feast_

 _A predator on the verge of death_

 _Close to its last breath_

 _Getting close to its last breath!_

The skeletons did a good job at playing the notes, but Zeus' voice is so horrible, some of the viewers had to covered their ears.

 _RULES OF NATURE!_

Some gods fainted at the unnecessary high-pitched Zeus' voice—according to Aphrodite, it sounded like a cat meowing against a dry sandpaper.

 _And they run when the sun comes up_

 _With their lives on the line_

 _ALIVE! For a while_

 _NO CHOICE! Gotta follow the laws of the wild!_

 _ALIVE! With their lives on the line_

 _NO CHOICE! Out here only the strong survive!_

Apollo vomited a little at how horrendous Zeus' singing is.

 _What's done is done, survived to see another day_

 _The dance of life, the hunter, and the agile prey_

 _No guarantee which of them will succeed: strong or weak?!_

Hestia and Artemis tried to hold Demeter from trying to throw another fruit toward Zeus.

 _RULES OF NATURE!_

 _RULES OF NATURE!_

The voice was so high, it malfunctioning the stage lamps above and it dropped right on top of Zeus, much to everyone relief—because the horrible singing is finally over.

It was silence for several hours, until Poseidon cleared his throat. "Well, I'm glad that's over. Judges! What's the score?"

Ares had fainted to his table in the middle of Zeus' performance.

Hera was sharpening a dagger. No doubt she doesn't like Zeus' performance.

Hades just stared at the stage, awkwardly mentioned, "Is it me or are you getting fatter, Zeus?"

There was a muffled voice from under the stacks of broken stage lamps, "I'M NOT FAT! I JUST HAVE BIG BONES!"

Hestia mumbled. "Well, Zeus does looked like a pregnant whale today..."

"Oh well, THAT MEANS, DEMETER IS THE WINNER OF THIS YEAR OLYMPUS IDOL AND THE BATTLE BETWEEN DEMETER AND ZEUS IS FINALLY OVER!" Poseidon cheered, followed by everyone, who were giving standing applause to Demeter.

"You did it, mom!" Persephone exclaimed as she run to give her mother a hug.

"Of course, my dear Kore. I would never let that bastard trying to touch you." Demeter replied. "Also, how's Olympus to you?"

"Yeah, about that," Persephone said. "I really do enjoy staying in Olympus. But do we really have to stay on earth just to maintain our domains?"

"I'm afraid it is, Kore." Demeter said, sadly. "But don't worry. You have seen how I handled your father. I will do it again if it means to keep you safe."

Persephone just awkwardly glanced toward everyone. Well, it's already embarrassing to see her mother did a Britney Spears song—even though she nailed that one.

"Mother, actually our family already found a solution." Persephone said. "But we're not sure how you're going to react."

"What? What is it?" Demeter asked.

Persephone murmured. "They want me to marry Hades…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Demeter shrugged. "Okay, I wouldn't mind."

Everyone looked surprised. Persephone's eyes widened. "R-really?"

"Well, Hades is a better suitor to you than any other gods. And he could protect you from your father' stupidity. So, I wouldn't mind seeing you becoming a Queen of Olympus rather than forced to see you being enslaved by your father." Demeter explained. "Also, it gives me more reason to visit Olympus more often."

Persephone then hugged her mother again, "Thank you mother."

The Olympians looked happy as they witnessed the conversation between mother and daughter.

It would take time of course, for Hades to learn to love our dear Persephone. But it will all be worth it. And Olympus' future are brighter than ever.


	20. Chapter 20

**AUTHOR NOTE: This chapter served as a filler of what happen during Ares' time living with his obnoxious father in Underworld. Unfortunately, this is less funnier than the other chapters.**

* * *

Okay, before we head to the main story, let's go peek the story several years ago.

Why? I dunno. The Fates demanded it. Something about pairing and stuff.

 _Several years ago, in the land of Underworld, before Hera smuggled Ares to the surface…_

Young Ares was training with one of his father's skeleton warriors. The young godling was already wounded from said training, with several scars and bruises on his body. No matter how many times his mother, Hera tried to heal him, he will only get beaten up by his abusive, crazy father, Zeus. The King of Underworld was so obsessed to turn Ares into the bloodthirsty, powerful warrior that can be unleashed upon Olympus, he didn't realize that his action could almost kill the young godling.

Every time Ares dropped down in pain, Zeus would keep yelling at him. "YOU WORTHLESS! HOW IN MY NAME A WEAK SKELETON COULD BEAT YOU?! GET UP AND FIGHT!"

Hera was sitting in the makeshift throne beside Zeus', restrained by the undead, forced to witness her still very young son bleeding out in the training ground. Hera felt helpless as she saw Zeus beat Ares mercilessly—who descended from his throne to what he could say as 'going to teach my son a 'lesson' for showing such weakness.'

It was literally Ares' childhood, filled with nothing but pain, and fear. One day, Zeus was away and young Ares decided to ran away from the Underworld. Unfortunately, the young godling had no idea of the way out, so instead of heading to the Gate of Underworld, he was lost and accidentally headed to Tartarus.

Unfortunately, the Pit's influence is too strong for the young godling as it brought him his greatest fear to his mind, enough to put him unconscious in the middle of the Pit.

* * *

Tartarus' Pit isn't always filled with dangerous creatures.

There are two powerful Primordial beings that living in the Pit—other than Tartarus himself. These Primordials are Erebus—the Primordial god of Darkness and Shadows, and Nyx—the Primordial goddess of the Night. They are literally a perfect match and already sired many children. By many, I mean _a lot_. You know, like rabbits. They and their children are living in a mansion near the Doors of Death like big happy family—with lots of family dramas.

One day, one of Erebus and Nyx' younger offspring—a little girl, younger than Ares in this story—went to play near the Pit. She has a pair of light green eyes, dark wavy hair, and pale skin. And she also has a pair of gray wings. Why she wasn't scared of the Pit? Why, because her parents are way more awesome than Tartarus himself of course!

I wrote that not because Erebus and Nyx already bribed me with dark side cookies—eh, just pretend that I didn't say that.

The little girl suddenly spotted an unconscious Ares near the front yard of her house. Thinking that he may have been from the Pit, she approached him—out of curiosity—and… poked him on his face.

Young Ares grunted and rolled onto another position, but the girl was so determined to wake him up, she goes to another different angle and poked him on his nose and then to his bruised ribs.

"Ow!" Young Ares snapped out. "That hurts!"

"Sorry!" The girl put her hand away from him. "I didn't know you were injured!"

Ares turned to see the girl, with a curious look shown in his face.

"What?" The girl asked.

"You have a wing?" he asked, confused.

The girl looked even confused as well. "Well, yes I have." She flapped the gray wings on her back slightly. She then stared at Ares' back. "You don't have one?"

Ares just shook his head.

"All of my siblings have it." She said, shrugged. "What are you?"

Ares frowned slightly because of his injuries. "I don't know. But my mom said that I'm a godling."

"What's a godling?" She asked again.

Ares just shrugged. "My mom didn't tell me. What about you? Who are you? My name is Ares." He tried to extend his hand to shake hands, but his injuries prevented him from doing so.

The girl smiled, which make our favorite little godling blushed a little bit (aww~) "My name is Nemesis."

"Pretty name," Ares nodded. "for a pretty girl like you."

It was Nemesis' turns to blush. What the Zeus? They barely pre-teens and they already flirted with each other? Goshdangit, godlings have more relationship than us mortals!

And then the Fates thwacked me right on the head for writing nonsenses.

"How do you get here?" Nemesis asked. "My uncle isn't really nice when having stranger around his domain."

"I ran."

"Why do you ran?"

Ares just frowned. "I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I just can't."

Nemesis frowned. "I understand that you don't trust me, because we just met. But, is that how you got your injuries? Uncle Tartarus never inflict physical injuries."

"Wait, your uncle is Tartarus?"

"Don't change the subject, Ares." The little girl put her hands on her hips. "And yes, my uncle is Tartarus."

"If he's your uncle, that means…" Ares gasped. "Are you a Titan?"

Nemesis just shook her head. "I asked about that once, but my parents said that my siblings and I are not Titans. My older siblings, Hemera and Aether are in fact, Primordials. Like my parents." And then Nemesis frowned again. "I told you not to change the subject, Ares!"

Ares looked sheepish, before flinched when Nemesis poked him again on his ribs.

"See? That's what you get from avoiding question." Nemesis smirked.

Ares grunted.

But before Ares could say something, Nemesis looked to his behind and said, "Brother!"

Ares turned to look behind, paled as he immediately recognized the figure that Nemesis addressed to.

It was Thanatos, his father's lieutenant. And he looked unhappy as he spotted Ares.

"Thanatos, are you here for a visit?" Nemesis asked, unaware of how pale Ares had become around her brother's presence.

"No, little sister." Thanatos replied. "I'm here to retrieve Prince Ares back to his father, Lord Zeus."

Nemesis turned to Ares. It was then when she realized that Ares looked even paler when her brother mentioned his father. "Ares?"

"Thanatos, please," Ares begged. "I don't want to return. Don't take me back! Please!"

Thanatos sighed. "I'm sorry. As much as I want to disobey his order, but if I don't retrieve you, who knows what kind of madness your father will inflict toward the denizens of his kingdom." As he said that, Thanatos immediately grabbed Ares. "Goodbye, Nemesis. Tell mom that I'm going to visit on this weekend…"

"Brother, wait!" Nemesis tried to call her brother, but Thanatos didn't listen to her. Nemesis then called Ares instead. "Ares!"

Ares weakly turned to her to see a sad face of Nemesis.

"Will I ever see you again?" Nemesis asked, sadly.

Ares just looked even sadder as if saying that he will probably never see her again. After that, Thanatos brought Ares back to Underworld, where his father awaits him with possibly a more scarier punishment.

But it was years ago, as no one could predict when Ares would ever see Nemesis, his very first friend he ever had.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: This would also served as an introduction to whom I paired Ares with. Mwehehehe...**


	21. Chapter 21

**AUTHOR NOTE: In this story, Ares is described as a handsome god with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He has a slightly tanned skin. Just so you know.**

* * *

Zeus was pretty pissed off right now. Not only he got rejected by several nymphs, Persephone is now off limit thanks to his no-good brother Hades, and humiliated in Olympus Idol (which became a no. 1 hit TV show in Greece)—but he did have to admit that it was seemingly random that Demeter would perform a Britney Spears' song—he had enough.

"I'M GOIN' TO CRASH MY BROTHER'S PARTY!" Zeus yelled to no one and then cackled, darkly.

"But first, I need to get rid this annoying stomach pain," Zeus then turned to yell toward Hecate. "HECATE! I NEED HEALING!" he pressed 'E' on his keyboard.

Hecate scowled. "This is not Team Fortress 2, Zeus!"

Thanatos, who was surprisingly in a fancy toga and all, walked in—much to Hecate's confusion.

"Thanatos, why are you dressed like that?" Hecate asked.

"Why, we were invited to Lord Hades' wedding reception. Don't you remember? You were invited as well." Thanatos replied.

"Oh yeah…" Hecate said. "Oh well, better get going before everyone clear up the wedding cakes."

"What about Zeus' stomach pain?" Thanatos asked.

Hecate contemplated for a moment. "Hmmm… should I heal our pain in the ass leader, who never pay us for our service, or… going to the greatest party in the world, held by our just King of the Gods? Tough choices, but I'm going to the party." She snapped her finger and suddenly she was dressed in a beautiful dress. "I'm not going to miss the 100 desserts!"

"Tartarus yeah!" Thanatos cheered. "I'm actually really happy that Lord Hades also extend the invitation to my family as well. I can't wait to meet all of them!"

With that, the two Underworld deities traveled out to Olympus, leaving our asshole Underworld king curled up in pain.

"Damn you all!" Zeus shouted. "Oh well, I guess I have to summon my loyal skeleton warriors then."

* * *

Mt. Olympus was busier than ever. And flashier. The wedding of Hades and Persephone was such a great event, all the gods were attending to the reception. Including the Primordials and the Titans. Hades invited Zeus as well, but the King of Underworld refused to come because of his ego—though everyone didn't mind at all because Zeus is such a party popper.

The hosts of the party, Hades and Persephone were seated in two lavish thrones, with Persephone's was decorated with flowers and tree branches made of platinum. Each god happily gave them presents and felicitations.

Demeter and Hera were helping the nymphs with the reception's foods, Aphrodite was chatting with Persephone about the perks of being married, Hephaestus tried to help Apollo to talk with the girls, Hestia looked disappointed as she saw Artemis blatantly flirting with the male gods—she obviously got it from the big bad Zeus.

Hermes seems to get good impressions with the ladies as they seem to enjoy having conversation with him. Some of the ladies looked at Ares longingly, obviously want the handsome God of the Wisdom to join with them as well. But Ares didn't look like he wants to be around them any longer as he kept avoiding to be near with the ladies.

Hermes sighed at this. "Hey Ares. Some of these girls here want to see you. Why don't you talk to them?"

Ares shook his head. "Nah, I think you will be a better companion for them instead of me."

"Come on, bro!" Hermes whined. "You can't just keep being a virgin god forever."

Ares just stared at him. "I'm really sure, Hermes. Besides, who's going to love a god whose daddy is an asshole King of Underworld?"

There was a shriek from a nymph in the background as a group of skeleton warriors suddenly ambushed the wedding cake, much to Tartarus' annoyance. After all, who the Zeus wants to destroy the beautiful cake?

"Umm… Zeus is my dad too, you know…" Hermes replied.

"You know what I'm saying!" Ares retorted, ignoring Persephone, who was currently pelting cakes toward Zeus' skeletons army ambush in the background. In fact, no one seems to realize that they were even being ambushed. Apollo is currently hiding under the table, pelted with tomatoes by the nymphs, who were repulsed by his ugliness. Artemis was... flirting with satyrs? Oh… kay. Demeter was singing some Madonna songs on the party stage, with Hera and Hestia as the backup singers. All the party guests didn't mind of the skeletons marching into the party, with Hades discreetly hurled his Master Bolt toward the skeletons.

"So, what? Aphrodite said that everyone at least has someone that love them."

"Not me, apparently." Ares muttered.

The truth is, Ares didn't want to be with any goddesses or mortals because he has a certain goddess in his mind. Which he always believes that he will never meet her again.

"Don't be negative, brother," Hermes said. "And I bet, that coming from that front entrance over there, your eternal true love will walk in!" he pointed at the Palace's gate which located across the palace—which also decorated lavishly with red and white roses, making it looked romantic, designed by Aphrodite.

"That's logically imposs—"

Suddenly, from the Palace's gate, a beautiful winged goddess walked in. Her thick black wavy hair falls down to her waist. Her eyes are the beautiful shades of light green and her skin is pale ivory. Her gray wings made her looked intimidating though.

The goddess looked like she doesn't want to be here though. Apparently, she's one of the gods that always work and doesn't prefer to relax. Nobody knows why, but there's a rumor that the goddess always busied herself with works because she was heartbroken or something, but there is no proof regarding that.

"If it wasn't for my mother who forced me to be in this party, I would already punish those corrupt lawyer…" The goddess muttered under her breath.

It was then when her light green eyes caught the sight of the familiar dark brown eyes. For a moment, time seems to stop around them.

Oh wait, that's Chronos, the Primordial god of Time. He was currently fainting from the amount of cakes he could eat. Never mind, the time starts again!

"Ares?" She gasped.

"Nemesis?" Ares' eyes widened. _'What the Zeus! She looked so… different from the last time I met her! How come she looked so hot—wait, we're friends, why am I thinking about her like that?'_

Hermes grinned. "Dude… this beats any sappy romcoms on TV! I didn't know you already knew Nemesis. I heard that she's the Goddess of Revenge and Retribution or something." he said as he ate the popcorn—don't ask where did he get those. Or when.

Ares looked panicked when his secret crush—I mean, friend is now walking to him. _'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! She's approaching! What should I do?'_

Ares then turned to Hermes. "Hermes! Help me!"

"Wha…?" Before Hermes could reply, Ares immediately dive under the table near him.

Hermes didn't have his answer as he realized that Nemesis is now confused of why Ares suddenly disappeared from her sight and she looked… sad?

' _Aw geez… Do I have to do everything myself? Oh wait, I could always ask Aphrodite for help.'_ Hermes looked around the party only to find Aphrodite already gone with Hephaestus. _'Damn it…'_

"Hermes." Nemesis greeted, deadpanned. Yep, she was also famous among the gods for showing no emotion. What a cold goddess…

Maybe the rumor of her being heartbroken seems true.

"Oh hey, Nemmy!" Hermes greeted back, nervously. "Gee, I didn't know you're a party type as well!"

Nemesis rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I never want to be here. But no… my mother said that I should socialize more. So here I am."

"Oh." Hermes said.

"So anyway," Nemesis said. "Have you seen Ares?"

"Umm… my brother? What do you want with my brother?" Hermes asked, discreetly glanced toward Ares' hiding spot.

"Nothing harmful, I can assure you." Nemesis answered. "I… just want to talk to him."

"Uhh…" Hermes then immediately pointed toward the table. "He's hiding over there!"

"What?"

"Damn it, Hermes!" Ares yelled, as his head popped out from under the table sheet. But he immediately gasped when he realized that Nemesis already spotted him. "Crap!"

And now he immediately bolted out from the party room, screaming in terror.

"Ares, wait!" Nemesis immediately ran to follow him.

Hermes sighed. Ares is so going to kill him.

* * *

Hades frowned as he finally dispatched the last skeleton. Why Zeus would do this to him? What did he ever do to his young brother?

"Hades?" he turned to see his wife, Persephone. She looked worried. "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"I am fine, my dear." Hades replied. "I just thinking over of what did I do to your father."

Persephone sighed. "I tried to ask mother about that as well, but even she had no idea. She assumed because my father is the God of Envy, he's jealous of you."

"That could be true. But I never want our family to be torn apart. So why he wants to be the one to tear it?" Hades mused.

"Only the Fates know, I guess…" Persephone murmured, sadly.

* * *

"Actually, we have no idea as well." Lachesis said to the Fate TV.

Clotho and Atropos nodded in agreement.

Well, if the Fate don't know of this, then who the fuck knows?

* * *

The Garden of Olympus looked so beautiful under the night sky. It was built as a wedding gift for Persephone. Gods could enter the Garden if they don't do any damage toward the Garden.

Ares decided to use the Garden as another hiding spot for him.

It was really embarrassing to him. He, the God of Wisdom, Strength, Inspiration, Courage, Loyalty, War Strategy, Military, Law and Justice, and Civilization was hiding from a minor goddess. A beautiful goddess at that.

' _Damn it. Why am I such a coward? I should have confronted her and say something!'_ Ares thought. _'But still, I must have angered her for not seeing her for so long.'_

Ares immediately stayed still when he saw Nemesis entered the Garden to find him.

' _Never mind. I'm just going to hide from her forever!'_

"Ares?" Nemesis called. "I know you're in here. Please… I just want to talk to you…"

Ares kept silent.

"Ares…" Nemesis sighed. "I could see you trying to hide under the small bushes. Your hair is a dead giveaway."

' _Damn…'_ Ares cursed. He slowly stepped away from his hiding spot.

Nemesis' lips formed into a gentle smile. "Ares…" she then hugged him, to his surprise. "I… I missed you…"

Ares awkwardly hugged back and immediately feel relaxed when he inhaled her scent. She smelled like raspberry and lilies.

"Do you… miss me as well?" Nemesis asked, her cheeks have a hint of red.

Ares felt tongue-tied. What should he say? Did he miss her too?

Nemesis looked up to him, as if expecting an answer from him, which make it harder for Ares to answer.

 _Did he miss her?_

He had to admit, Nemesis is the first friend he ever made. Living in Underworld made him feel isolated, which also make him feel alone. Yes, his mother still cares of him, but still, it wouldn't hurt him to have friend around his age. Unfortunately, Underworld is no place for godlings or children.

It was such a miracle to find out that he could find friend in Tartarus' Pit.

 _Did he miss her?_

And then, his mother smuggled him out from Underworld, the action that made Ares feel forever grateful to Hera. He then found out of another side of his family, and being part with them. For the first time, he feels truly belonged. He feels free.

But he never visits Nemesis ever again.

 _Did he miss her?_

"Ares?" Nemesis cut off his thought.

And then he kissed her.

* * *

"Aunt Demeter, that is quite a performance." Apollo said as he gave a round applause along with the rest of the guests.

"Thank you, thank you," Demeter bowed. "But honestly, who the Zeus requested me to do some sexified version of Lady Gaga song?!"

Some male gods turned away, whistling awkwardly.

Hermes was sitting on one of the table, drinking some nectar when Hestia approached him. "Nephew?"

"Yes, aunt Hestia?" Hermes greeted.

"Where's Ares?" Hestia asked.

Hermes grinned as he stared at the night sky outside. "I don't know, but what I know is that it's about time for him to get himself a lady!"


	22. Chapter 22

Zeus, our King of Underworld, sat on his dark throne with the looks of malice and envy. Olympus grows even stronger than ever, his children betrayed him to serve under Hades' rules, and… he got beat up by nature spirits and satyrs every morning now. Don't ask.

"Cronus is the youngest and yet he also the King of the Titan. I _am_ the youngest and how come I am not the King of the Gods?! This must be a mistake! I should be the one who rule over the skies! Not Hades!" Zeus ranted.

Charon the Ferryman and Hecate could only watch their king from a certain distance. They obviously looked very disappointed with him. The denizens of Underworld once feared him during his first weeks of being in Underworld, but years had passed and they grew from fear to plain annoyed when they realized that Zeus doesn't have any traits to be a capable king. Charon never once get paid for his job of ferrying the dead souls and Hecate never once got the recognition she needs for a job well done. It's good thing that Thanatos is the literal God of Death, otherwise Zeus will abuse his power over dead to do anything as he pleases.

"How come we have a king like that?" Charon asked. "Heck, even Epimethius could do a better job than he is. And he is literally the Titan of _Stupidity_!"

"Underworld needs to be constantly in control. Spirits could roam freely and bring chaos to the surface because they are not their former self." Hecate said. "And Zeus clearly had no idea how to control his own domain."

Charon and Hecate watched as Zeus keep thrashing and cursing from his throne toward a poor innocent ghost.

"We're doomed." Charon muttered.

Zeus suddenly shouted, "HECATE! I NEED A DRINK!"

Hecate sighed as she conjured out a goblet of wine. "And now I am a servant. So much of being a Goddess of Magic…"

She handed the wine to Zeus, before she walked away from his sight, muttering some obviously bad words about him. Zeus, being dunderhead that he is, just shrugged and took a sip from his drink.

Suddenly, a hand burst out from his stomach.

"WHAT THE—"

* * *

Hermes and Aphrodite just stared at Ares, realizing that the God of Wisdom looked paler than usual.

"Hey, bro! How's your night?" Hermes asked, slightly winked.

Ares flinched, much to their confusion. "Ares? Are you okay?" Aphrodite asked. "Should I call Aunt Hestia here?"

"No! I'm fine," Ares blurted out. "It's just that… I made a terrible, unwise action last night."

"What do you mean?"

"I may have… kissed Nemesis last night…" Ares confessed, embarrassed.

"What?!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "That actually sounds wonderful! There's nothing to be ashamed of being in love!"

"…and I immediately ran away after I kissed her…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Aphrodite slapped Ares so hard, it can be heard across the Palace.

Hera, who was currently chatting with Demeter only said, "Why suddenly I heard someone being slapped?"

"Must be someone who tell some bad words about love. You know how Aphrodite is." Demeter replied.

Okay, back again to Aphrodite the Mighty Goddess of Love.

"YOU WHAT?!" Aphrodite screamed. "YOU JUST LEFT HER AFTER YOU KISSED HER?! THAT IS PERHAPS THE MOST IDIOTIC THING THAT I THOUGHT ONLY ZEUS COULD DO THAT."

"hey aphy, i think you broke the caps lock button." hermes said.

"oh," aphrodite immediately used the magic power of fourth wall and fixed the caps lock button. "There! All better."

"Okay, where was I? Oh yeah," Aphrodite said. "Why do you kiss Nemesis on the first place, Ares?"

"I don't know," Ares lowered his head. "The truth is, I don't know how should I react when I see her again."

"Again?" Hermes asked.

"I met her once in Tartarus Pit back before I met you guys," Ares explained. "The moment I saw her again, I felt stupid. And I am supposed to be the God of Wisdom for Chaos sake!"

"That's not stupid," Aphrodite explained. "That's just how love works. Yes, it makes some people do stupid things, but eventually they will get used to it as the time goes by and who knows? You may actually become wiser for being in love."

"Um… I'm not sure. I always consider Nemesis as my friend—"

"You better start rethink of what your relationship with her right now before the author of this story starts writing some crazy stuff." Aphrodite cut off.

A pink unicorn suddenly fall from the sky and landed on a poor unsuspecting mortal.

"Too late, she already did." Hermes muttered as he glanced upon the unicorn.

And before Ares could tell them of what he feels about Nemesis, suddenly Thanatos appeared and slapped Ares on his face.

"YOU FOOL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER?" Thanatos shouted. "SHE'S CRYING ALL DAY AND IT WAS THE FIRST TIME I'VE SEEN MY SISTER CRIES!"

"dang! the caps lock button broken again!" hermes said.

"oh, sorry." thanatos used the same magic power of fourth wall to fix the caps lock button.

"How come everyone know that power?" Hermes mused after the caps lock button been fixed. "Oh by the way, Ares kissed your sister."

"HERMES!" Ares exclaimed.

Thanatos' eyes widened before turning back to angry glares. "You kissed my sister?!"

"Look! I swear, I didn't touch her or trying to deflower her or anything! I just kissed her and left!" Ares defended.

"Great, thanks to you, my sister thought that she's not attractive enough for you…" Thanatos said. "That's what she cried about by the way."

"What?"

"For a God of Wisdom, you surely are oblivious." Thanatos muttered. "My sister has a crush on you ever since you first met her. And she had been hoping to see you again ever since I took you back to your stupid father. Now, The Fates had given you and her a chance to meet again."

"Only to kiss and left her, without her knowing why you left." Aphrodite finished.

"Fix your mistake, Ares," Thanatos said, grimly. "Tell my sister of what you think about her or I'm sure you don't want Olympus to be the Goddess of Revenge's next target?"

"Good point," Ares gulped. "Alright, I will."

"Well, I'm glad we're in agreement." Thanatos said as he prepared to return to Underworld. "Farewell, Prince Ares. I hope the next time I meet you, you're not stabbed to death by my sister's sword."

Before Thanatos could fly away however, an explosion emitted on the bottom of Mount Olympus.

"What the Zeus?!" Hermes exclaimed as he ran toward the edge of the palace to see the source of the explosion. "What was that?"

Apollo ran into the palace, terrified. "We have an emergency! An unknown immortal suddenly barged into Olympus!"

* * *

All the gods were all gathered inside the Council, murmuring amongst themselves as Hades led the meeting. They all obviously looked curious about this immortal.

"Alright, people. Settle down," Hades announced. "Do not engage before we know what is this immortal wants with us."

Almost immediately the gods were silent.

"Good," Hades the motioned Hermes to open the door.

The immortal walked in and everyone could see her clear. She was dressed in full plated bronze armor. Her hair was black under her helmet. Her eyes looked terrifyingly red and by the looks of her eyes, she looked like she's eager to attack anyone in the room.

"Greeting, goddess," Hades greeted. "Welcome to Olympus. May we know what brings you here?"

The goddess replied. "I was told by The Fates that I was destined to be here. In Olympus. I immediately assumed that they want me to be part of the Council."

Hades nodded in understanding, remembering that if the Fates want this immortal to be here, then there must be a reason. "I see. Please tell me, who are you and who are your parents?"

The goddess smirked, smugly. "I am Athena. Daughter of Zeus."

Everyone in the room gasped at her mentioning of being related with the King of Underworld. Persephone, Hermes, Artemis, Apollo, and Ares just turned pale.

"Ah, another niece of mine." Hades said. "Tell me, Athena. What makes you think that you are fitting to be part of the Council?"

"I am better at everything than Ares does," Athena replied, smugly. "I am wiser than him, better at war strategy, my knowledge is far more superior, and I am master at weaving."

"Everyone could weave here," Aphrodite replied, clearly annoyed at the goddess in front of them. "Heck, even Epimethius could weave as well!"

Athena ignored her. "I literally beat my father to pulp before I headed here."

"Okay, that actually sounds cool." Hermes admitted.

Hades mused. "So, Athena? What exactly are you proposed here?"

"Simple, uncle. Ares is unfitting to be the God of Wisdom. I am existed to replace him."

That statement immediately gained an uproar from all the gods, except Hades who looked neutral and Hestia who only looked disappointed at the arrogance Athena currently displayed.

It was chaos in the Council room, until Apollo said something. "Liar."

"Excuse me?" Athena asked, clearly offended.

"You're lying." Apollo stated flatly. "You lied of being wiser, more knowledgeable than Ares. But you're telling the truth when you said you're beating Zeus before heading here."

"Apollo, care to elaborate?" Hades asked.

"Certainly, uncle." Apollo nodded. "Athena here is indeed being sent by the Fates to see us, but she's _not_ destined to be part of the Council, because the Fates themselves already ordained her as a minor goddess."

"You're speaking nonsense, _brother_." Athena spat.

"Am I? Why don't you tell us of your domains, oh Athena, _Minor Goddess of War, Violence, Blood lust, Arrogance, Cowardice,_ and of course, _Lies_?"

Athena's face immediately fell, but she quickly regained her composure. "You're the one clearly lying here!"

"Not exactly," all the gods turned to see the Fates appeared among them. The Fates smiled toward Apollo as they finally announced his domains. _"Hail Apollo, God of the Moon, the Hunts, Prophecies, Knowledge, Music, Art, Poetry, and Truth."_

"Basically, he could never tell lies." Atropos explained, smirked as she saw Athena's face became paler.

The Fates then turned to Hermes and Artemis, _"For Artemis, you are the Goddess of the Sun, Medicine, Forests and Hills, and Archery. And for Hermes, you are the God of Messenger, Trade, Thieves, Travelers, Sports, Athletes, Border Crossings, and Guide to the Underworld."_

Hermes and Artemis looked excited at the domains they got. All the gods, except Athena, cheered at the three new gods.

Athena looked enraged as she shouted toward the Fates. "Then, why the Zeus you sent me here?!"

"For the parody purpose of this story." Lachesis explained, with her sisters both trying to stifle their laughs. "Oh, and you're the joke here."

Clotho then turned to the gods, solemnly. "But indeed, there will be a goddess to join the ranks of the Olympians. We can't tell you who, but she will join after she marries with one of the Olympian gods."

"I see," Persephone nodded, understanding. After all, that's how she became an Olympian as well.

"So…" Artemis said once the Fates disappeared from their sight. "What should we do now?"

"Well, I suppose we could hold another party again." Hades said. "To congratulate you three for your new domains."

And the gods went partying again. With Athena mostly sulking in the corner of this story.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: I am an Athena basher by the way, so expect a lot of Athena bashing in this story. Just like Zeus bashing.**


	23. Chapter 23

Once upon a time—why I kept using this kind of opening again? —there was a king of a yet unnamed city named Cecrops. His city was new, still unknown to the other cities, and yet his people knew that one day that this unknown city will be known for its greatest in the near future.

As a tradition of every new established city, his city must have a god as its patron. Cecrops thought that since Poseidon is the patron of most cities in Greece, he could make an offering for the Sea God. But at the same time, some of his citizen are worshipers to Athena, Goddess of War and it will surely win the favor of his people if the goddess is the city's patron.

Coincidentally, his city already attracted the attentions of said gods. As soon as Cecrops made offerings at them, both Poseidon and Athena appeared before him. The king immediately bowed to them.

"Your city looks great, Cecrops. But it will become the strongest and safest city if I am its patron." Poseidon offered.

"I have foreseen your military power, Cecrops. Your people will become the greatest warriors in every war if I am its patron." Athena offered.

"Why would they need more offensive, niece? This city clearly needs more defense!" Poseidon scowled.

"Oh please, uncle. I have some of my followers already in this new city. And I'm sure they will agree with me that this city needs to be more focus on its military."

"No! If this city is more militaristic, it will only destroy the city from the inside! What would happen if the men are all dead in battles? Think of their families!"

Cecrops looked hesitant. Two powerful gods are currently in front of him, arguing. There will be no doubt that their fight will quickly escalated if it's not stopped. So, he decided to propose a competition.

"My lord, my lady, I have decided to hold a competition between both of you. The winner will become the patron of my city." Cecrops said.

This amuse both of the gods. A competition would help them show what they can do in front of the mortals and as far as they concerned, the power of the gods easily amuses mortals.

"That sounds great, Cecrops. Yes, we will do this competition." Poseidon said.

"Excellent. The competition is: you two must give us a gift that will surely benefit the city and its people. The winner is the one who give us the most important and beneficial to the city." Cecrops declared.

* * *

In acropolis, two gods began to use their blessings to create said gifts. Athena planted a tree that was covered in fire, which could never be put out. Poseidon struck the ground of the acropolis with his trident, creating a spring of fresh water that will never run out. Both gifts are proven to be useful but not fully beneficial. The fire tree could be used as a source for fire, warmth, and light. The fresh water spring could be used as a source for clean water to drink and cleaning. But of course, each gift has its own flaws as the fire tree couldn't be used more than just for cooking, melding weapons, and brightening the city, and the fresh water spring couldn't be used more than just for water for drinking, bathing, trading, and cleaning stuff. The people of the city stumped over which gods they preferred more.

Cecrops looked even more nervous as the two gods once again bickering toward each other over which gift of theirs that was more beneficial to the city and more useless. No doubt that Athena would be the first to incite war against Poseidon if this problem can't be resolve.

Poseidon also thought the same thing. The King of the Seas clearly didn't want to wage war for a city. It was at this moment that Poseidon had lost interest of being a patron of the city, but he also thought that Athena shouldn't deserve being their patron as well. When Athena kept rambling to herself of how ungrateful the mortals are, Poseidon lean closer to Cecrops and whispered, "Cecrops, I think I understand of how this competition should be resolved. Clearly, both Athena and I didn't win because our gifts are not beneficial enough for your city."

Cecrops looked toward the Sea God, disbelief.

"And so, I proposed another way," Poseidon said. "Make an offering to my nephew, Ares instead. I'm sure he has a better idea for a beneficial gift for your city. And possibly resolve this competition problem."

Cecrops nodded as he walked past a still rambling Athena—man, she complained a lot like her father! —and sacrifice some fine cattle for the God of Wisdom. And not a moment too soon, Ares appeared among them.

Ares looked at both gifts of Poseidon and Athena, quickly understood the problem. He waved his hand toward the ground of the acropolis and from it, sprouted a tree. And not just any tree, an olive tree.

The people of the city cheered at the new gift. The olive tree is far more beneficial than the last two gifts as it brought wood, oil, and food. The oil can even be use to fuel up the fire to be used to fuel Greek fire. They decided to named Ares as their patron deity of their city instead and naming their city after him to honor him.

Athena looked stunned over the fact that she was lost and Poseidon seemed to be happy even though he lost as well. The Goddess of War fumed at this as she knocked down a nearby pillar. It landed and hit her instead.

And that's how Areopolis was established. And the pillar that hit Athena was deemed as a historical monument, because it actually stopped the annoying goddess from rambling even further.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: Areopolis is an actual city, but not as great as Athens, since their population are smaller than the capital city of Greece.**

 **Oh, and this chapter is less humorous than the last one.**


	24. Chapter 24

Being the Goddess of Love and an Olympian, made Aphrodite becoming one of the most important goddess in the Greek Pantheon, and thus have more priests to tend her temples.

One day, when Aphrodite decided to visit one of her temple in Acrocorinth, a young maiden approached her.

"Lady Aphrodite," the maiden kneeled before the goddess. "Forgive me for my direct approach. I have come here all the way from Cisthene, wishing to be one of your priestess."

Aphrodite looked amused of how bold this young maiden is. And she is indeed needing more priests as the former had died from old age.

"I admire your bravery, young one. Tell me, what is your name?" Aphrodite asked, with such gentle in her tone.

"My name is Medusa, my Lady," she answered. "I wish to be your priestess so I could learn how to find love among the hardship."

Aphrodite smiled at the answer. It was exactly what she had taught to her people. "You already have the right heart to be my priestess. Very well, you may proceed for the Priest Ceremony."

After completed numerous tests in the Priest Ceremony (which involving with correctly naming all the divine pairings and creating a potential shipping) Medusa became one of the priestess of Aphrodite—and that's because she's agreed with the others about how Ares should be with Nemesis (lol)

No, seriously. The Cult of Aphrodite usually more about discussing about pairings, writing romantic fanfics, and giving love advises to depressed, forever alone mortals. Apparently, they also helping their patron of making the plan to make Ares to get closer with Nemesis (and dubbed this pairing as 'Nemeres'), obsessively.

And no, I'm not one of them. What makes you think I am like that? Geez… *immediately covering my full dedication of AresXNemesis hidden shrine with blanket*

So anyway, back to the story.

Everyone loved how kind and dutiful Medusa is. She always helped other people and her fellow priests, she's friendly with everyone, and she pretty much know how to bake some delicious cherry brownies. (she said that her secret ingredient is love and… troll dandruff)

* * *

One day, Aphrodite was suddenly visited by a very grim looking Athena, who as usual, looked ready to kill anyone that stands in her way.

"Oh, hello Athena," Aphrodite greeted. "What brings you—"

"Enough with the pleasantries, Afro-dee-tee." Athena scowled, incorrectly pronounced her name. No, she's not stupid. She's just retarded like Zeus. "I know that you housed a monster in your temple in Acrocorinth!"

Everyone were gasped at the goddess' accusation. No, they're not reacting at the monster part, they reacted at how Athena accidentally destroy their beautiful romantic tapestry depicting of a mortal man and a mortal woman kissing.

"A monster? Oh dear, are you forgot to take your med again, Athena?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yes, I really meant about the monster! And yes, I already took my med, thank you very much!" Athena retorted.

The truth is, Athena took the wrong medicine. Instead of the one she prescribed with, she took a medicine for her winged horses. Oh wait, why am I writing this—right, for parody purpose and Athena bashing purpose.

Without waiting for Aphrodite's reaction, Athena immediately stormed into her temple and stabbed Medusa, right on her foot, rendering the priestess paralyzed to the floor. This made everyone in the temple gasped at the scene before them.

"ATHENA! WHAT IN CHAOS ARE YOU DOING?" Aphrodite screamed. "You attacked my priestess!"

Athena just grinned darkly. "Oh, I'm not. I can't believe you are so blind, Afro-dee-tee—"

"It's pronounced 'Aph-ro-di-te'" one of the priests said.

"Same thing!" Athena shrieked. "Anyway, this 'mortal' priestess is not an actual mortal at all! She's a daughter of Phorcys and Ceto! One of their monster children!"

No one react at that. In fact, they just groaned in annoyance at the Goddess of War. "Really? Should we be scared or something?"

"Yes! You should!" Athena shouted.

"We already knew who her parents are, Athena," Aphrodite stated. "It's not really a secret at all. Besides, even though Medusa is indeed a daughter of Phorcys and Ceto, that doesn't mean you can just simply labelled her as a monster."

Athena is visibly enraged right now. And suddenly, a terrible thought crossed into her very limited mind. "Not a monster, huh? Well then, let's see what you think of her now!"

With a flick of her wrist, she transformed Medusa's beautiful hair to serpents and made her face so terrible to behold, every mortal that were in the temple suddenly turned into stone.

Aphrodite gasped when Athena transformed her loyal priestess into a monster. In a fit of rage, the Goddess of Compassion throw her spear and impaled Athena right on her left shoulder into a nearby pillar outside her temple.

Medusa, horrified at what she had become and what she had done to her fellow priests, cried in agony. Aphrodite looked sad at what her priestess had turned into as she kneeled near her and comforting her.

"I'm sorry, my dear friend. Unfortunately, I can't undo your curse as Athena had made it permanent. The only way for you to be free from this curse is to be decapitated by a mortal hero, demigod preferably." Aphrodite explained, sadly. After all, it's not every day a god delivered a bad news to their worshipers.

With regrets, Aphrodite sent Medusa to an island named Sarpedon, near her hometown, Cisthene. In there, Medusa roamed around the island, waiting for a worthy hero to kill her as living as a monster is too terrible of an experience for her to endure.

Oh, and what of Athena? Aphrodite in return, smite Athena's favorite food joint, the Burger King.


	25. Chapter 25

Honestly, I don't know the chronological orders of every Greek myths. So, I just listened to what the Fates want and which myth should be shown.

A long time ago, there lived a king named Tantalus. Everyone in his kingdom, including his wife and children, thought he was the most wonderful man in the world. Everyone believed he was a very good king, concerned about his people and their needs. But the truth was, King Tantalus was completely psycho and rotten to the core! He put up a good show, but he was evil.

Why? Because his daddy is Zeus, which basically explain his double personalities attitude. And his hubris.

Because of that, King Tantalus could care less about his wife or his children or his people. The only thing King Tantalus cared about was himself. He thought his wife and his children and his people were stupid. He thought of himself as the smartest man in the world, much smarter than most of the gods, quite possibly smarter than all of them. Everyone in his kingdom—who were all sensible enough to believed there was no way to trick a god, and that everyone knew the gods were all-knowing. Everyone, that is, except King Tantalus—what an idiot.

That could explain why he dropped out of every school.

King Tantalus, who shared the same goal with Zeus, decided to trick the Olympians into doing something embarrassing, something they would never do, something they would never want anyone knowing about. That would prove he was smarter than any god.

At this point, I don't know whether I should continue typing this or smack Tantalus into Oblivion.

King Tantalus knew there was one thing that the gods would never do. They would never eat human flesh. He was sure of it. Otherwise, there would not be any people left on earth!

Okay, he's _definitely_ as insane as Zeus.

* * *

King Tantalus decided to invite some of the gods to dinner. Through FaceGreek, of course! Since Hermes is the one that set up the official account for the Olympians, he's the first god that received its notification.

"Hey! We've got an invite from FaceGreek!" Hermes cheered.

"From who?" Poseidon asked, visibly interested.

"Wait, we have a FaceGreek account?" Artemis asked. "Since when?"

"Since I invented it." Hephaestus responded, proudly. "Well, it's still in beta version of course, so not everything will run smoothly."

Hermes read the invitation. "It's said here that we are invited to a dinner, hold by a guy named Tantalus."

"Tantalus?!" Persephone exclaimed, worriedly. The other gods noticed this and started to wonder what caused their queen to react like that.

"Umm… is something wrong with this Tantalus?" Hermes asked.

"Well, where do I start… oh yeah," Persephone explained. "Our father, Zeus, once raped a nymph Plouto which resulted in his birth. You see, my mother and I once encountered him before. He's as terrible as Zeus."

"I could sense that you're telling the truth," Apollo said. "but how do you know that Zeus raped a nymph?"

"Plouto was my best friend," Persephone explained, grimly. "Until she met Zeus. She died after gave birth to that horrible child."

The other gods have mixed reaction at this information. Hera and Aphrodite are visibly angry at Zeus' action. Hermes, Hephaestus, Apollo, and Artemis looked sad when Persephone lamented the death of her friend. Hades only shook his head at the result of Zeus' action. Demeter, Poseidon, and Hestia tried to comfort Persephone, while Ares read the rest of the invitation

"It will be rude if we reject his invitation, no doubt he already expecting us to reject this so he could spread lies about us ignoring him," Ares explained. "if we accept this, there must be something—Apollo, could you read this for us?"

The recently inducted God of Truth nodded.

"It said here that he will served us stew, made with his family secret recipe, with a very _secret_ ingredient." Apollo said, appalled. "I have a bad feeling about this 'secret' ingredient."

Hades looked thoughtful for a moment, before he scowled. "He obviously wants to make us look bad. He must have put something into that stew of his. Something horrible I presume."

"What should we do then, brother?" Hestia asked, while poking on the fire in her hearth.

"We can't just simply punish him without any evidence," Hades said. "But that doesn't mean we can't try to sneakily find the evidence from him."

* * *

Tantalus was so delighted with his evil idea. He had secretly killed and butchered his own son, Pelops and boiled him into a fine stew for a main course. He thought, if the gods were all-knowing, they would not eat it, and no harm done. But, if they did eat the stew, he could reveal the 'secret' ingredient, and blackmail the gods forever into giving him everything he wanted. Tantalus believed that the gods would never want a mere mortal to show the world how stupid they really were.

What Tantalus didn't know is the fact that the Olympians under Hades' rule are far humbler and wouldn't be afraid to admit their mistakes. Which is exactly why I want to smack Tantalus into Oblivion.

As expected, the Olympians do come to dinner. But Hestia isn't arriving with them.

"Tantalus," Hades greeted. "We, the Olympians, are grateful to be invited to dine with you."

"Oh, yes, of course, my Lord." Tantalus replied, hesitantly as he tried to find the missing Olympian goddess of Hearth among them.

"Is something troubling you?" Persephone asked, tried to hold her anger toward the psycho king.

"My Lady," Tantalus said. "I am pretty sure that I have made it clear to invite _all_ Olympian gods."

"And?"

"Where is Lady Hestia?" Tantalus asked.

"Oh, she can't come as her duty forced her to stay in Olympus all the time." Demeter explained, remained calm as ever even though she is trying to hold herself of throwing Tantalus using vines.

Because of his hubris, Tantalus decided to not worry about Hestia not attending to his dinner. He then welcomed the Olympians and led them to his grand dining hall. Each god had taken their seats, while Tantalus instructed his cooks to serve the appetizers, which he obviously declared that he would be the one to serve the main courses.

The gods were chatting while eating the delicious appetizers. Tantalus remained composed as he answered some of the questions given by Hades and sometimes by Apollo—who seems to looked way too happy. He was surprised that the Olympian gods would considered him as part of them. This sadly fueled up his hubris even more.

" _When I successfully blackmail the gods, I will threaten them to turn me into a god!"_ Tantalus thought, gleefully.

Unknown to him, Ares had read his dreadful thought, but didn't say anything. The God of War Strategy just remain calm as he passed this information to Hades through telepathy link. The King of the Gods frowned slightly, but quickly composed himself.

After the appetizers were finished, Tantalus immediately stood up as he said, quite proudly, "I hope you will enjoy the main courses as it was my family secret recipe and I will be the one to do the honor to serve it to you."

As soon as he left the Olympians to his kitchen, Hestia suddenly appeared besides Hera, with horrified looks.

"Sister, how goes it?" Hera asked.

"It was horrible," Hestia said. "I had spied of what Tantalus did in his kitchen through the fire pit, just like what you asked, Hades." She then looked visibly angry. "Persephone, you are right. He deserves to be punished, painfully."

Hestia explained to the other gods of what had transpired in Tantalus' kitchen. It made them sick and furious after Hestia ended the story.

* * *

And of course, when Tantalus arrived with a large bowl of 'meat' stew—with a sick grin, he was shocked and almost drop the bowl after finally seeing Hestia among the Olympians, who looked deeply disappointed at him. Added with the fact that all the Olympians are pointing their weapons toward him, all looked terrifying and furious.

"Um, is everything okay?" Tantalus asked, retardedly.

"NO, EVERYTHING IS NOT 'OKAY'!" Poseidon boomed. "YOU SICK BASTARD! YOU'RE GOING TO FEED US WITH THE FLESH OF YOUR OWN SON?!"

"You butchered your own son so you can blackmail us?!" Hera screamed as she pointed her Peacock feathered… rifle.

Demeter and Persephone looked menacingly toward Tantalus as the rows of vines and thorns tied him to the ground, almost choking him.

Hades, walked toward the tied-up Tantalus, calmly even though he was visibly surrounded with surge of powerful lightning and thunder and his eyes were glowing bright blue as if he wants to shoot lightning through his eyes. "Tantalus, you have committed the most horrible act that no mortal would dare to even do so. You have butchered your own son, Pelops, boiled him, and try to serve him as food for us. And even worse, you were planning to trick and blackmail us, the gods! The ones who had let you and your kin live peacefully! For your ungratefulness, your punishment shall be more severe than any punishment we ever gave to mortals!"

"We actually never punish a mortal before," Hermes shrugged. "You will be the first."

"THE FATES!" Hades called and soon, Clotho, one of the three Fates appeared.

"Hello, Lord Hades. What is—" Clotho stopped as she spotted a bowl of Pelops soup. "WHAT IN CHAOS? WHO THE TARTARUS TURNED A POOR BOY INTO A SOUP?!"

All the gods pointed their finger toward a scared-looking Tantalus.

"And he's not supposed to die yet!" Clotho yelled. She snapped her finger and immediately, Pelops was brought back to life again. He was also stronger and more handsome than ever before as the result of his revival.

As a punishment, Tantalus was to stand in a pool of water beneath a fruit tree with low branches. Whenever he reached for the fruit, the branches raised his intended meal from his grasp and whenever he bent down to get a drink, the water receded before he could get any. Over his head towers a threatening stone. Even when his soul reached the Underworld, no food or drink will ever touch his lips.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: Well, any myths that you guys want to see next? Suggest the myth on the review!  
**


	26. Chapter 26

You guys may know that since Apollo is the God of Music, he could play any musical instruments beautifully, right? True. But, what is the point of becoming God of Music if he doesn't have his own instrument to play?

And that's how Apollo ended up browsing through every music store in a shopping mall in Thebes.

Not a single instrument interest him. Heck, even a celebrity signed electric guitar doesn't attract him either! The shopkeepers already looked exhausted, annoyed, and terrified at the same time at Apollo at this point. Why? Exhausted because they are supposed to close their store an hour ago, annoyed because of some 'ugly, picky, idiot' is still looking for whatever he wants for his instrument, and terrified because said 'ugly, picky, idiot' himself is a god.

Eventually, Apollo gave up and lamely leave the store without a single music instrument for him.

"God of Music with no musical instrument. What kind of music god is that?" Apollo muttered to himself, while being stared at by random passerby because of how ugly he is. It was a wonder that Apollo could manage to ignore the judgement glances that were given toward him.

Suddenly, Apollo spotted a group of mortals currently queuing near a stand. Curious, he approached the stand.

"Excuse me? What is going here?" Apollo asked.

A mortal man, who was carrying a drum, answered, "Why, it's the annual talent contest! Everyone from any Greece continents all come here to show up their talents. Singing, dancing, anything."

Apollo's eyes widened in excitement. A talent contest! Maybe that's what he needs to win the mortal respects. "What's the rule for this contest? and where do I sign?"

"Well, you just need to show up whatever your unique talent is toward the judges, as long as is not endangering the audiences." The mortal said. "You need to impress the judges with your talent and whoever favored by the judges and the audiences, win! Oh, and the line for the sign up is starts right here."

Apollo glanced toward the mortal's behind. It was a very long line. "Oh."

Fortunately, the waiting line suddenly shortened as a few mortals left the line, grumbling, "Damn it, Marsyas is in this contest as well!"

"What does he want with that many fame? He already won several talent contests before!"

Apollo overheard this and wondered what caused the mortals to be angry with whoever this Marsyas is. He then asked the drum wielding mortal. "Who is Marsyas?"

As suspected, the mortal frowned. "Him? He's just a snobby satyr who thinks that because he could play his pipes beautifully, he should be worshiped as a god. That's rubbish!"

"If everyone knows that he already won the contest before, why still let him in?" Apollo asked again.

"Marsyas is favored by King Midas of Phrygia. The king will punish whoever disagree with his judgement. Also, Midas is one of the judges for this contest as well."

Indeed, Apollo spotted a very royal looking mortal among the group of judges. He was wearing a lots of gold accessories, which make him shining like Helios' sun chariot. The smug looks from his face disgusted Apollo.

* * *

It turns out, the drum wielding mortal is a part of a musical band. He and his band performed a beautiful song—it was a remix 'Rap God' by Eminem with instrumental twist—unfortunately, the judges gave them a terrible score and they immediately eliminated from the contest.

Apollo had to admit, Marsyas' performance is beautiful, but not exactly astonishing as apparently, some of the audiences already heard his song before. Only Midas clapped cheerfully after Marsyas done his performance.

When its Apollo' turns, Marsyas looked at him, mockingly. Apparently, he thought that Apollo is nothing more than an ugly beggar. Well, that's where he wrong!

"What's your name, contestant?" One of the judges asked.

"Apollo."

The judges looked shocked because they never thought that one of the contestant would dare name himself after one of the Olympians, but Midas dismissed it with a laugh. "Don't worry, the god himself would probably smite him before he could perform."

Apollo glared toward Midas, terrifyingly.

"So, are you going to sing or-?"

Apollo thought that maybe he could sing since it also part of music, but suddenly—much to everyone surprises—an instrument materialized beside him, with a note attached to it. Apollo's eyes widened at how beautiful the instrument is. It was made with tortoise shell, mixed with silver and it has a beautiful moon engravings on it. Its string was literally made of silver. And the note said:

 _Apollo, I heard that you have been looking for your own musical instrument. So, I requested Hephaestus to made you one. It was designed by Ares with Hermes' idea for its appearance. They called it 'lyre'._

 _P.S: If Midas still deny you as the rightful god you are, summon me and I will punish Midas accordingly._

 _-Your uncle, Hades_

Apollo smiled. He plucked the string and began to play a song. The song was beautiful but also sad. The song was about how everyone seemed to prefer the beautiful Artemis more than him, the ugly Apollo. It made some of the audiences cried and even the judges were wiping their tears as well. Marsyas was fuming at Apollo's performance, but he too also felt moved with his song.

After his performance, one by one, the audiences stood from their seats and clapped. They all cheered and shouted 'Apollo! Apollo!', some even threw him a bouquet of flowers.

Only Marsyas and Midas looked unhappy. Marsyas doesn't like the fact everyone like Apollo more than him and Midas doesn't believe that the ugly person in front of him is Apollo himself.

"That is a great performance, boy." Midas stated, deadpanned. "Unfortunately, I must eliminate you from this contest, since you have performed such atrocities toward the gods of Olympus by claiming yourself as one of them!"

The audiences and the other judges gasped at Midas' decision.

"WHAT?"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?"

"EVEN IF HE IS NOT THE REAL APOLLO, THE GODS HAVE FAVORED HIM MORE!"

"ARE YOU DEAF, MIDAS?"

The audiences were booed and throwing stuff toward Midas for his poor judgement. Marsyas looked worried that perhaps it was Midas that would angered the gods because of it.

"Sir, I think that is not necessary—" Marsyas was trying to stop Midas from angering the gods even further.

"Marsyas," Midas stated as he slapped Marsyas away from him, sending the satyr across the stage, much to everyone shocks. "Why do you even bother with this ugly peasant, satyr? You already more talented that he is. Surely you wouldn't like it being outshine by this boy?"

Marsyas was terrified and it was at this moment that Apollo pitied the satyr. The God of the Moon looked up to the sky and called, "UNCLE HADES!"

"What are you—" Midas still looked furious but he paled immediately as soon as everyone heard the sound of thunder booming through the sky.

Hades, the King of the Gods immediately appeared in the middle of the stage, standing beside Apollo, who looked at Midas with pity. The God of Justice gave Midas what it could be the most murderous glares that everyone ever seen.

"MIDAS! Why do you deny my nephew's claims of godhood?! Surely you of all mortals already know of him!" Hades yelled.

Midas looked terrified right now. The other judges and his bodyguards already long gone, leaving him defenseless. The audiences already hide into the city.

"But still, you didn't harm my nephew or anyone—" Hades said.

"He slapped Marsyas and send him across the stage." Apollo cut off.

"Oh, really?" Hades glared again. "You slapped a satyr for trying to stop you from humiliating yourself in front of us? And I thought my brother is the stupid one. And no, I'm not talking about Poseidon. He's a good brother of mine."

With that, Hades cursed Midas with a pair of donkey' ears, which is very humiliating. Marsyas was turned into a river since said satyr was doubting Apollo's godhood at first, but in the end defended him from Midas' judgement.

Apollo was happy with his newfound lyre. Since then, his lyre became one of his sacred symbols. All the mortals that once watched him on that talent show immediately bring offerings for him with respects.

No one doubt his godhood ever again.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: And that's how Apollo got his lyre.**

 **I'm not sure of what you guys think, but the next chapter will be about Ares and Nemesis.**

 **Probably.**


	27. Chapter 27

Zeus finally woke up from his unconsciousness after several chapters later. He's fuming over how his newest daughter, Athena had punch him right on his head. Well, at least she's pretty much what he really wants from his no-good son, Ares.

"Oh well," Zeus shrugged off as if it wasn't such a big deal. "I'm going to find my new target to be ra—I mean, to be mated."

And that's how Zeus turned himself into an ugly swan and scoured through the land of Greece from the sky. Why swan? Nobody knows. Maybe because swan was supposed to be graceful and beautiful.

Two things that are _not_ part of Zeus' traits fortunately. (Yes, I said 'fortunately', because Zeus doesn't deserve to be graceful nor beautiful)

* * *

Ares looked troubled. He has a terrible feeling that something horrible is going to happen. Usually, he will ignore this and resumed back to his work of keeping his domains in order, but this somehow doesn't come from his mind, but from his heart.

The God of Wisdom was pacing around in his library, like a worried husband waiting for his wife to finish giving birth to their child. It didn't bother some of the minor gods that were reading in his library though.

Hermes, who was delivering messages as usual, saw this and asked, "Hey, Ares. What's been bothering you?"

"Nothing," Ares said, frustrated. "which is the reason why it bothered me so much. There's practically nothing going on, and yet I couldn't shake this feeling of something is terribly wrong is going to happen."

Hermes nodded. "Yes, today is a peaceful time. But, if it's still bothering you so much, why don't you go with me to the mortal world? Artemis said there are plenty much interesting stuff happening down there."

"Are you sure? You seem to have a lot of deliveries to do." Ares replied.

"Nah, I only need to deliver this package to someone in Rhamnous." Hermes grinned.

"To who?"

Hermes' grins seems to stretch even further at Ares' question. "Why, to the patroness of Rhamnous herself, of course. Nemesis, Goddess of Revenge."

The God of Messenger laughed when he saw Ares blushing at the goddess' name.

* * *

Nemesis always take her jobs very seriously. She never gives mercy or even a second chance to the guilty mortals. She will deliver retribution to those who deserves it and pulled out luck from the one undeserving.

Which is why she always at odds against Tyche, the Goddess of Luck.

Right now, she was in her Sanctuary in Rhamnous, having some paperwork that needs to be done—her least favorite job to do.

"Punish a greedy king, check. Punish a corrupt commander, done that. Kill an idiot that ogling at me, just did that. Beat up a pizza delivery guy for bringing a wrong pizza, uh… I don't even like pizza," Nemesis checked her today to-do list. As soon as she's done that, she laid her head on her table, currently frustrated over so many thing she has supposed to be done for today. "Sometimes, I hate my job. I really need an assistant—wait, is that a swan?"

Nemesis spotted a swan that was currently standing in front of her temple's door. _'Strange…'_ she thought. There are no one in her temple, but herself and this swan just happen to walk into her temple. And is not even a beautiful swan either. Its skin looked brown rotten, the swan's left eye was bigger than the other, its beak was dirty, and to Nemesis' confusion—

"Uh… why that swan just looking at me like that?" Nemesis muttered to herself. Yes, the swan was eying at Nemesis, lustfully.

And sadly yes, that swan is Zeus.

Nemesis slowly trying to move away from the swan's prying eyes, hoping the swan would stop to look at her, creepily. Unfortunately, the swan is following her. As soon as she's manage to get out from her own temple, she immediately screams in terror before she turned into a goose and flies away. Zeus the swan also flies as well, still following her.

* * *

"Here we are! The Sanctuary of Nemesis— wait, is that a goose?" Hermes asked when he and Ares finally arrived in Rhamnous and the first thing they saw was a goose, flying in super speed, away from a creepy-looking swan.

"Probably, a mating season. Poor goose, that swan doesn't look like it wants to give up pretty soon." Hermes commented.

Ares looked at the swan, suspicious. Something is off. "I better follow that swan. Something tells me that is not an actual swan."

Before Hermes could reply, Ares immediately turned into a graceful swan and flying off, following the creepy swan.

Hermes just looked at the scene of goose-swan-Ares' swan chase, weirdly. "That is totally not something I could see every day."

With that, Hermes conjured up a seat for him and a popcorn, and watched the scene.

* * *

" _LEAVE ME ALONE!"_ Nemesis, in the goose form, screamed as she tried to escape from her pursuer. She had finally realized—in mid-air—that she was chased by the Pervert God of Underworld, Zeus. Which could explain why the swan looked so horrible.

" _NEVER, YOU BEAUTIFUL THING!"_ Zeus screeched.

" _SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP!"_ Nemesis screamed. Unfortunately, since she's in her goose form, it came out like typical goose' sounds and mortals don't understand it.

They flew past mortal's markets, past fishermen who were caught a large fish, and past some mortal girl's birthday party. I think her name is Black or something, I dunno.

And suddenly, right above the higher skies, Ares in the swan form suddenly swoop down and attack Zeus with his magnificent wings.

" _GAAH! YOU! MY TROUBLESOME SON! STOP RUINING MY RAPE ATTEMPT—I MEAN, MY MATING SESSION!"_ Zeus screeched, horribly. But Ares ignored it. The two gods disguised as swans fight in mid-air, wings flapping, head-butting, and flippers slapping.

Nemesis, still in her goose form, fly a little bit far from the battle. She looked back and realized that the other swan that was currently fighting against Zeus, is indeed Ares.

For the first time since she met him again, she was smiling, tears of joy forming in her eyes.

" _Ares… You do care…"_

Let's back again to the epic swan's fight. Zeus, even though he is the Ruler of the Underworld and basically as strong as his brothers, was losing against Ares, his son. With one mighty wing slap, Ares managed to render Zeus unconscious (again) and making the God of Underworld fall to the ocean below, where Poseidon was currently grilling some barbecue for his wife. Zeus was landed immediately to the grill.

" _AAAARRGGHH! I'M BURNING!"_ Zeus screamed in pain as his swan's feather slowly burning to crisps.

Poseidon looked unamused. "Oh, hey Zeus." The King of the Seas immediately whacked Zeus away from the grill. "AND STAY AWAY FROM MY BURGERS!"

Amphitrite grabbed Zeus the swan and hurled him away to another hundred yards of distance. "Zeus is getting more annoying lately."

"I know, right?" Poseidon nodded.

Ares, still in his swan form, looked at Zeus' misery, satisfied. He was about to fly back to Hermes, before Nemesis, still in her goose form, called him.

" _Ares!"_

But Ares ignored her. He was still afraid of speaking to her. He still didn't know what he feels toward her and she must have going to ask him of why he kissed her back then. So, he flies away. Trying to escape from her.

Nemesis, looked confused of why he didn't hear her, immediately fly to follow him. _"Ares?"_

Ares heard her of course, but it wrecks his heart even though he tried his best not to reply her.

* * *

"Hey, brother. So how is the goose chase?" Hermes asked, after Ares landed and shifted back to his normal form.

"It turns out, Zeus wanted to rape Nemesis. So, I save her." Ares replied.

Hermes' eyes widened. "You managed to save someone from being raped by Zeus? That's awesome! Come on! We're totally going to tell this to Uncle Hades!"

"Ares."

Hermes and Ares looked and saw Nemesis, back in her normal form, standing with her arm crossed.

"Uhm… I'm just going to leave you here, bye!" Hermes immediately teleported away.

"HERMES!" Ares shouted and tried to teleport as well, but Nemesis immediately grab him on his arm.

"You're not going anywhere!" Nemesis scolded.

Ares looked terrified but decided to stay anyway, remembering what Thanatos said about he should explain things to her. He just stared at those beautiful light green eyes of hers.

Nemesis, annoyed that Ares didn't say anything, decided to open the conversation. "Ares. I'm not going to hurt you, because you're not someone that I want to hurt. And I really _don't_ want to hurt you."

"Okay?"

Nemesis sighed. "Look, all I ask from you is that… what am I to you?"

Even though Ares is the God of Wisdom, he was speechless. He still has no idea what to answer that.

"Are we _friends_?" Nemesis asked. And Ares realized that Nemesis seems to spat out the word 'friends' like she doesn't want him to be her friend.

"Yes," Ares replied, even though he himself was unsure with that answer.

What exactly she is to him?

Nemesis looked deflated, before she composed herself. "I see."

Her tone sounded trembling as if she's completely disappointed with his answer, but she didn't force him or anything. She was forcing herself to accept his answer.

"I guess, I have to leave…" Ares said, turning away from Nemesis, who didn't say more after that.

But before he could teleport back to Olympus, he could hear her speaks, in a clear voice,

"Then why do you _kissed_ me?"

Ares stopped dead in his track. Her question was like a chilling dagger, stabbing him right on his back.

"Why?"

Ares still didn't answer.

"WHY?"

Ares then turned back to her, trying to breath calmly, before he answered what could be the most right answer he ever came up with.

"Because I _love_ you."

And then he immediately teleported back to Olympus, without letting Nemesis to reply.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: Sometimes, I love cliffhanger. This will be continued on the next chapter! :D**


	28. Chapter 28

_Previously on Chad Vade—I mean, The Switched Kings…_

" _Ares!"_

" _Nemesis!"_

" _Hermes!"_

" _SHUT UP HERMES!"_

 _Back to the present chapter…_

The Council room was silent as every Olympians stared at Ares, worriedly. Yes, they are worried because Ares looked like he was very guilty and remorseful.

Also, no one wants to ask of why Aphrodite suddenly, in a fit of rage, slapped Ares, sending the god going across the room into the lower ground of Mount Olympus. Hephaestus had saved him of course, but the God of Blacksmith just sent a disappointed look toward his half-brother.

The Children of Cronus—except Poseidon, who happen was there to witness everything on the last chapter—had no idea of why Ares was acting like that.

Hermes, who seems to be always knew of every information, hasn't open his mouth about Ares' current predicament—also, it's kinda his fault for leaving Ares to face Nemesis alone. Apollo, being the God of Truth, looked concerned because Ares technically has the harshest childhood and because of that, he was completely clueless of how to express his feeling. Aphrodite of course, being the Goddess of Love, could detect the moment of heartbreak is happening.

Artemis is pretty much clueless, but she also worried with her half-brother' condition. So, she's not completely ignorant as well.

"Ares," Hades said, worried. "If you are feeling unwell, you may leave the meeting for today."

Ares sadly nodded, before he walked away from the room.

Hades then turned to the rest of the gods. "Well, I just heard some bad news. Zeus had managed to rape and impregnated a mortal woman named Leda yesterday."

Hestia smashed her fire poker to the ground in the fit of rage, before she composed herself. Everyone in the room looked scared at her, because Hestia is usually the most peaceful goddess. Also, because she murmured bunch of cuss words in Greek about Zeus being stupid, arrogant, brat, asshole (the rest of the cuss words can be found in your nearest cuss word dictionary)

Hera and Demeter looked unamused because, well… isn't that what Zeus _always_ do? Until, Hera realized that Zeus had raped a married woman—Leda is the wife of the Spartan King, Menealus. She then joined with Hestia on the cussing on the storm. (Hades had to summoned the storm to censored the words the goddesses sprouted up)

"And in the form of a swan! Damn it, I knew I should have told Amphitrite to throw him into the volcano instead." Poseidon said.

"I also heard that Father had somehow cursed a mountain nymph named Echo, for accidentally exposing him trying to rape Leda." Artemis reported.

Demeter then joined with her sisters on cussing on the storm.

* * *

Instead of heading back to his temple, Ares headed to the mortal world below to clear his mind from the amount of thinking he had been doing.

"Why I told her that…" Ares murmured, sadly. He was sitting in the middle of the forest near the stream of river. He had heard that the beauty of nature could calm his mind. He only hopes that it could also help him on solving his problem with Nemesis.

"Why I told her that…" Ares repeated, as if trying to punish himself for being hypocrite. (one of his domain is Courage, which is somehow didn't reflect of his action of kept staying away from Nemesis)

Suddenly, he heard someone were speaking to the others, somewhere inside the forest. Whoever that guy is, he sounded like he was angry toward a woman. A nymph perhaps?

"This way, we must come together!"

"We must come together!"

Ares looked amused. He then teleported near them, a little bit far as to make sure not to be spotted. It turns out, the sounds came from a young man, who was currently trying to call someone that was following him. The man had no idea that someone is a nymph.

' _Why she kept repeating his words?'_ Ares thought as he observed them. He then realized that the nymph is probably cursed.

The man, named Narcissus called toward the forest once again. "Who's there?"

"Who's there?" The nymph repeated.

"Show yourself!"

"Show yourself!" The nymph then emerged from the forest, surprising Narcissus, before she attempted to embrace him.

Narcissus, terrified and disgusted at her, stepped away. "Wha…? No! Stay back! Leave me alone!"

"Leave me alone!" The nymph repeated his words, whilst crying in the process. Poor nymph—who we all know as Echo.

Ares looked furious as Narcissus pushed Echo away from him before he continued his travels inside the forest. Echo, however, kept following him without him knowing it.

Ares was about to appear before Narcissus and punish the mortal, until he sensed another divine presence other than him. It felt familiar and… strangely comforting to him.

Ares realized that whoever this god or goddess had manage to lead Narcissus to a pool of water and said mortal suddenly fell in love with… his own reflection?

"Huh, probably Aphrodite who cursed him. No one could spurn the name of love without angering her in the process." Ares stated.

Well, his theory was immediately debunked when Nemesis suddenly appeared behind Narcissus and strengthened his curse, until she drowned him into the pool of water, viciously.

Ares just mouth gaped at the way Nemesis punished the mortal. He never thought that she could be that cold!

Echo, who was standing behind the bushes, witnessing the death of her crush, fell to her knees and sobbing. Nemesis noticed this as she approached the crying Echo.

"I'm sorry…" Nemesis mumbled, softly.

"Sorry…" Echo repeated. The Goddess of Divine Retribution then turned Echo into nothing but the sound of her voice that will always repeating the last sentences.

Ares was stunned. _'She's not entirely cold after all…'_ He thought. He contemplated of whether he should confront her or just walk away before she spots him. Love can be confusing. (because Aphrodite could be random at a time)

"Why I told her that…" Ares whispered, sadly.

Unknown to him, his word was repeating by the voice of Echo. "Why I told her that…" This of course, startled Nemesis.

"She will never love me back…"

"Love me back…"

Curious, Nemesis walked into the source of the voice and was surprised to find Ares, sitting in the middle of the forest with his back facing her.

"I wish I have the courage to face her…" Ares murmured sadly.

"Face her…"

"But, she's too good for me. I don't deserve her…"

"Deserve her…"

"I wish she loves me back. But I don't think it will happen." Ares still murmuring, still unaware that said goddess is currently standing behind him.

"It will happen…"

Nemesis smiled and blushing red, snapped her finger to stop the echo, leaned near to Ares' left ear and whispered,

"I love you too…"

Ares was startled at this. He then turned back and blushing red as well as he found Nemesis was standing near him.

"Oh… um, hi," Ares stuttered. "How long have you been standing here?"

"Long enough to hear your lamentation…" Nemesis replied. "Your voice was repeated by that nymph you know."

Ares looked embarrassed, having forgotten that the cursed nymph is now a voice that keep repeating words. What kind of God of Wisdom is he?

"So… um…" Ares said, struggling to find words, trying to keep himself from blushing red—but failed anyway. He wants to run away from her again, but a voice spoke in his head.

" _IF YOU TRY TO RUN FROM HER AGAIN, I'M GOING TO DECAPITATE YOU AND THROW YOU INTO TARTARUS!"_ That voice sounded suspiciously similar like Aphrodite's…

And another voice butted in. _"JUST TELL HER, BRO!"_ It was from Hermes.

" _Oh gods! My son is falling in love!"_ It was from his mom, Hera.

" _KISS HER GODSDAMNIT!"_ It was from Poseidon.

" _Hello darkness my old friend…"_ Obviously from Apollo, because he always sings some dark and somber songs. _"Eh! I mean, TRUTH SHALL SET YOU FREE!"_

" _Ares and Nemesis sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_ It was from Artemis.

Apparently, he's not the only one who heard his family speaking to him. Nemesis had heard them as well, because the Olympians are currently… floating above them and hiding using clouds…

Ares was completely embarrassed and wishing that he had the ability to submerge himself into the ground, while Nemesis' face is completely red from blushing now.

"Alright, alright, that's enough now." Hades said, calming the other gods from trying to embarrass Ares even further. "Let's leave this two lovebirds—"

Hermes snickered. Probably remembering that time when Ares was in the form of a swan and Nemesis was in the form of a goose.

"—alone. I'm sure that we all know that it was about time for Ares to get himself a girlfriend." Hades stated, obviously looked happy.

The Olympians groaned, but they left Ares and Nemesis alone anyway.

Hades then turned to Ares, and smirking, "Oh, and by the way," The King of the Gods threw a piece of rubber to Ares, who immediately caught it.

"Wear protection." It was Hades' last words, before he headed back to Olympus, embarrassing Ares even further.

Ares then turned to Nemesis, his face still red. "So… um, you and I… we are… not friends, I guess…we… um, we should…"

Nemesis just shook her head, before said, "Just kiss me already!"

She then tackled Ares to the ground.

When Ares finally returned to Olympus, he was grinning like an idiot, his hair and his clothes were disheveled, and there was an unmistakably hickey on his neck.


	29. Chapter 29

I have been captured by The Fates for this?!—I mean, time for some story.

There was a king named Acrisius. He governed over Argos and was an okay king. He's not that good and he's not that bad either. He also had a brother named Proetus, who according to some wise men, they have quarreled even in the womb of their mother and when their father died and Acrisius had grown up, he expelled Proetus from his inheritance.

One day, Acrisius was really disappointed that he didn't have any luck in having a son. He consults the Oracle at Delphi, but instead of finding the Oracle, he was greeted by Apollo, in one of his silvery moon aspect.

" _Hello there, Acrisius!"_ Apollo greeted with his booming voice. Said king immediately prostrated himself in front of the Moon God of Prophecies.

"O' Lord Apollo. Master of Oracles, Lord of the Hunts, God—"

" _Okay, okay! The readers get it!"_ Apollo cut off. _"I believe you are here about your destiny?"_

"Yes, milord!" Acrisius nodded, eagerly. "Please, I need to know if I ever capable of having a son? I am King of Argos, but without a male heir, the kingdom will surely fall into the hands of my not-so good brother, Proetus!"

" _Ah, yes. Proetus. Isn't he the one who had crazy daughters?"_ Apollo asked.

"Yes! That one! I still couldn't believe that my nieces had the nerve to bad-mouth the Underworld Queen!"

Apollo's silver aspect nodded in agreement. _"I am terribly sorry, King of Argos. But you can't have a son. Fates had will it."_

"NOOOOO!" Acrisius fall into his knees and screamed like Darth Vader in Star Wars episode 3.

" _BUT! But…"_ Apollo cut him off again. _"Your daughter, Danae WILL have a powerful son!"_

That give some sort of comfort and joy to Acrisius. "R-really?"

" _Yeah! This boy will be known as the greatest hero that the world will ever know!"_

"Sweet! My grandson is a hero!"

" _It is! He also will be a great king and he married with a hot woman as well!"_

"That's my boy!" Acrisius wiped a tear of joy from his eyes. "Charming. Just like his granddad!"

Apollo's gaze suddenly darkened and the glow from his aspect slowly dimming. _"But… you WILL die by his hands."_

Acrisius was shocked. "WHAT?"

" _That's right! One day, you will be killed by your daughter's son!"_ Apollo stated. _"Oh, and someone is going to eat your chicken wings tonight. Bye!"_

After that, Apollo disappeared in a soft glow of silver, leaving Acrisius mouth-gaped at the revelation.

Oh, and when he returned to his palace, he found out that someone had indeed ate his favorite chicken wings.

* * *

Poor beautiful Danae. The next morning, Acrisius immediately ordered his builders to create a bronze chamber, open to the sky, in the courtyard of his palace. During the construction process, Danae was confused of why her father kept glaring toward her, whilst taking a step away from her.

Danae was sure it had nothing to do with the new perfume her mother had bought for her few weeks ago. Even though it smelled like crispy bacon.

When the bronze chamber is ready, Acrisius spoke to his daughter, convinced her that it was for her own good.

"Dad? You built this bronze chamber for what? To protect me from snakes?" Danae asked. "But there is no snake in Argos…"

"Um, eh… These snakes are very different!" Arcrisius said. "It's… divine flying snakes! Yeah! They are the offspring of Zeus! Their poisons are so deadly, it will kill you in a second as soon as they bite you!"

Somewhere in the Underworld, Zeus the Douchebag was hurt after hearing Acrisius's statement of him being father of snakes. But then again, last night he turned a mortal woman into a snake and impregnated her though.

Danae loved both of her parents and she never went against their advises, so she just obediently obeyed her father's wish and stepped into the bronze chamber, letting her be locked inside.

"Dad, please be careful," Danae said from the window of her chamber. "If it's true that these snakes are dangerous, I don't want to hear you grow careless and a snake suddenly bite you. What would happen if it wasn't the snake but some hero suddenly kills you out of nowhere?"

Acrisius shuddered a little at his daughter inadvertently foreshadowing his own death. "Uh… I'll be fine. Bye!" He then immediately bolted away from the bronze chamber, much to Danae's confusion.

* * *

It had been few weeks since Danae being locked inside the bronze chamber. Her foods and drinks were delivered by the palace's maids through her window so she wouldn't die in starvation. Even though she was glad that she was safe from any harm, she was bored because she had no one as her companion. The maids had been ordered by her father to simply deliver her foods but not to talk to her. Danae had a feeling that there must be more reason for her father to lock her in this chamber, but she had no clue why.

She remained inside the chamber for few more days, until something interesting happened.

Danae was learning of how to knit when suddenly a white feather falls softly from the sky. The Princess of Argos was amused as several other feathers began to rain down from the sky like snowflakes.

The feathers began to take a form into a male form, much to Danae's surprise. The feather male then spoke:

"Hello, Danae. Don't be afraid, I just want to be your friend." The man said. If it's possible, the feathers formed a smile on his face.

"Oh, hello then. How do you know my name, kind (feathery) stranger?" Danae asked, nicely.

"I am a god. Of course I know your name, silly Danae." The feather man grinned.

Danae's eyes widened, and when she's about to bow, the man stopped her. "No need to bow. I am not like my stupid and brain-dead of a father. Like I said, you seem to be lonely in this cold chamber of yours. Why are you locked in here?"

"My father said that this place will keep me safe from the terror of snakes." Danae explained.

If it's possible, the feather in the place of his eyes widened. "Snakes? What snakes?"

Danae immediately detecting something not right if the god in front of her was confused. "He said that there is a plague of divine flying snakes…"

The feather man blinked once, then twice. "You know that there is no such thing as divine flying snake?"

Suddenly, Danae broke down into a sob. "I know! What I don't know is why my father locked me in this accursed place on the first place?! What did I ever do to him?"

"The prophecy…"

"Um, what?" Danae asked.

"You see, your father received a prophecy from my brother that he will be killed by your son." The feather man explained.

Danae raised her eyebrows. "But, I'm still childless. Is that why my father locked me here? Because he's afraid that my supposed son will kill him?"

The feather man nodded.

Danae sighed. "My mother told me that we can't go against the prophecies. What gives my father the idea of trying to avoid this one? That's stupid."

"I know, right? My dad wants to go against the prophecy once. By swallowing his first wife." The feather man explained. "And Athena happened because of that."

Danae felt betrayed. She had been so dutiful to her father and yet because of his fear to the prophecy, he willingly locked her here and lied to her? Danae looked to the feathery god and said,

"Will you help me?" Danae asked.

"Huh?"

"I don't want to be caged in this prison forever and I don't think my father still care about my well being. You are a god, right? Can you help me escape from this accursed room?" Danae asked.

The feather man grinned. "Ah, I love your rebellious streak, fair Danae! Fear not, I will help you escape. Just hold onto me."

Danae immediately holding onto the feather man as his form began to reshape itself and glowing until he was no longer the feather man but in his well-known male form.

Danae gasped as she realized which god he is. "Y-you are Lord Hermes!"

Hermes smiled. "That's right! Now hang on, I'm going to fly both of us away from here!"

In a flash of bright light, Hermes and Danae flew away from the bronze chamber, leaving Argos without any mortal ever knowing.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: Will continue on the next chapter**


	30. Chapter 30

**AUTHOR NOTE: In this story, Polydectes and Dictys are not related.**

* * *

So naturally, Acrisius was pretty pissed off when he found out that Danae had disappeared from her bronze chamber.

"How the Zeus that girl could escape?!" Acrisius yelled to his guards. "I thought you all make sure that the room was heavily guarded and fortified!"

"W-we did, milord!" One of the guard yelped. "We even made sure to put bear traps, Greek fire, and octopuses!"

"Gah! You all are worthless!" Acrisius shouted, whilst ripping his hair off. He then stopped for a moment to process what his guard had just told him and asked, "Wait, why did you put octopus?"

"It's Biggus Dickus's idea, sire!" The other guy answered. "Probably because he just found a secret stash full of hentai videos last night."

Acrisius screamed again at the stupidity of his so-called loyal guards.

* * *

Few years after her escape, Danae eventually falls in love with Hermes and despite of his status as a god, Hermes agreed to stay with her in his mortal aspect, Dictys. From their union, a son was born. Half god and half mortal, the boy is destined to greatness as to what Apollo had predicted on the last chapter.

They named their demigod son, Perseus—after the Titan of Destruction, Perses and after the Queen of Olympus, Persephone (probably because said goddess had helped Danae distracted her father by sending plagues of divine flying snakes toward Argos and also because Persephone agreed to be Perseus' godmother)

But Perseus had no knowledge of his father's godhood. He was raised to know that his father is a mortal fisherman named Dictys, not Hermes, the God of Messenger. The reason of this anonymity was so Perseus could grow up well without the pressure of being a divine child of an Olympian god.

Life was great with Perseus growing up in a rather peaceful family, in the calm island of Serifos, with a loving mother and a kind father, who sometimes will disappear for a few hours—Perseus thought that his father probably went a little far from the shore to fishing (but we all both know that Hermes was attending the Council meeting in Olympus)

But remember folks, this is a Greek mythology. There always will be a tragedy.

* * *

One day, a king of Serifos named Polydectes fell in love with Danae when she and Perseus went to the market. Despite knowing that Danae had married to a fisherman (not really a fisherman *wink*) Polydectes was obsessed of trying to have her. Perseus, old enough by the time, was very protective of his mother and wouldn't allow Polydectes near her. That, and the fact that Dictys-Hermes had threatened to set Serifos's branch of Burger King on fire as well if Polydectes dares to touch Danae.

This enrage Polydectes and he then plotted to send Perseus away in disgrace and silently kill Dictys, so he can have Danae all for himself.

Someone please give this thirsty king his water. And a stack of Playboy magazines.

As part of his plot, Polydectes held a large banquet where each guest was expected to bring a gift. Polydectes requested that the guests bring horses, under the pretense that he was collecting contributions for the hand of Hippodamia, 'tamer of horses'. Fortunately, Dictys was away when Polydectes held this supposed banquet, so the king could not capture the god-disguised-as a mortal. But unfortunately, Perseus was still in Serifos, which mean the demigod was forced to attend the banquet without a horse to give.

"What do you mean you have no horse to give to me?" Polydectes yelled, while secretly cackling like an evil madman. "Are you trying to disrespect me, your king?"

"N-no, sir!" Perseus held his hands in defense. "My family and I are nothing but poor family. My father is a fisherman and even he has not enough money to buy a horse for you."

Polydectes would have been an amazing actor if only he wasn't a king. So far, Perseus is still didn't realize the evil plot behind the king's supposed large banquet. "I would have you and your father to be hang right now for such indecorous act!"

"What! No!" Perseus exclaimed. "Please, sire! Let me make it up for you. Just name me the gift. Any gift you want!"

Polydectes's eyes glinted in evil gleam. The king knew that he had finally got this despicable boy into his trap.

"Anything, hmmm?" Polydectes said. "Very well, let's see if you can honor your promise, boy."

Perseus gulped. Did he just accidentally put himself into danger?

"Have you ever heard the story of Medusa?" Polydectes asked.

"Um, yeah? It was like on chapter 24 or something." Perseus said.

"You see, Medusa's head is worth a lot of fortune and a great trophy to be hang above my throne. I want you to bring me the head of Medusa!" Polydectes demanded, knowing full well that many heroes had perished under the gaze of Medusa.

Perseus's eyes widened and mentally chided himself for making such rash promise.

"B-but—"

"You promised!" Polydectes bellowed. "that you will bring me _ANY_ gift! So, bring me that or I will send you and your father to Zeus!"

* * *

Polydectes then drove Perseus away from Serifos, forcing the demigod to do this unwilling quest to bring the head of Medusa to the king. But Perseus had no idea how to defeat the mortal Gorgon. He knew that no mortal ever survives from their encounter with the Gorgon, making this quest to be more difficult than accidentally throwing a plate into random passerby—wait, what?

"Me and my big mouth," Perseus muttered. "I knew I should have promise Polydectes to bring mudcrab instead…"

"And how the Zeus am I going to defeat Medusa—GAAAH!" Perseus screamed as an eyeball suddenly rolling near his foot.

Yes, you read it right. A fricking EYEBALL.

"What the Zeus?" Perseus asked as he lifted the eyeball. "Whose eye is this?"

"Mine!"

Perseus turned to see three old women were bickering toward each other, fighting for what he could see as… a tooth?

"Give that tooth back, Pemphredo! You already used it yesterday!" Enyo yelled.

"No, it's my turn to use that tooth, Enyo! You already used it to bite that coin this morning!"

"While you two blithering idiots fighting for _our_ tooth, you didn't realize that we just lost our eye?!" Deino screamed.

"What?! How come you lose it, Deino?" Enyo shouted. "You're the one who supposed to hold it!"

"Well, I would still hold it if you two didn't pushing each other like little kids just for one single tooth!"

Perseus realized that the eye that those sisters were talking about must be the one he currently holding.

"E-excuse me?" Perseus asked, trying to get the old women's attention. "Is this the eye you are looking for?" he showed the eyeball to them.

The sisters stopped bickering and gasped at their eye. "Oh my! This man is kind! He returned our eye!" Pemphredo exclaimed.

"As expected from a demigod hero!" Enyo agreed.

"What's this? A son of Hermes in front of us? Oh, he's even in the prophecy as well!" Deino said, much to Perseus' confusion.

"Wait, hold on," Perseus cut them off. "Me? A demigod? Son of Hermes? A prophecy? Wha—no, no, you must've been mistaken! My father is Dictys, a local fisherman! I'm not a demigod!"

The three old women stopped for a moment before they gasped at Perseus. "Y-you didn't know?"

"Didn't know what?"

"First of all, I think we should introduce ourselves," Deino said. "We are The Graeae—the Grey Sisters. People seeks us for our wisdom and our knowledge. We know everything and therefore, we know what you are looking for."

Perseus was stunned. He had heard of them from the stories that his father had told him when he was a kid.

"So, you really know everything?" Perseus asked, a little bit unsure if the Grey Sisters will help him or not.

"Of course we are, you silly demigod!" Pemphredo replied. "Your father is Hermes, God of Messenger. But he took a mortal form, so you can grow up in peace without the pressure of being a demigod."

"Before you were born, there was a prophecy given to the King of Argos, your grandfather. It said that you are destined to kill him." Enyo continued.

"You are looking for a way to defeat Medusa, the mortal Gorgon. You hoped that the King of Serifos would stay his hands away from your mother once you give him the Gorgon's head." Deino said.

Perseus' eyes widened at the amount of information that the Grey Sisters gave to him.

"I-I'm a demigod?"

The Grey Sisters nodded.

"That could explain why father always disappeared for a few hours." Perseus murmured. "He's not really gone to fishing, wasn't he?"

"He went to attend the Council's meeting in Olympus." Pemphredo clarified.

Perseus was silent for a moment.

"Look, demigod. You have not much time. Polydectes will try to get his hands onto your mother while you're gone to behead Medusa. You're still looking for a way to defeat her, right?" Enyo asked.

Perseus nodded.

"You need to find the Hesperides, the nymphs of the evening," Deino explained. "They are located near the foot of Mount Orthys, guarding the golden apple tree, Hera's wedding gift from that asshole Zeus."

"The Hesperides have the weapons you need to defeat the Gorgon." Enyo said. "There! We had given you the information. Now what about our eyeball?"

"Oh," Perseus immediately handed the eyeball to her—not wanting to touch that slimy thing ever again. "Thank you for the information, Grey Sisters."

"That is not a problem at all, Son of Hermes," Deino smiled. "We already seen your fate. You are indeed destined for greatness. Because of your parentage, the gods had blessed your future generations to come."

"Unless if Zeus decided to rape one of your grandchildren…" Pemphredo muttered.

With the useful information in hand, Perseus finally set out on his quest to defeat Medusa.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: According to Wikipedia, The Grey Sisters names are Pemphredo (who I thought it sounds like some Italian dishes), Enyo (yes, apparently the actual Goddess of War, Enyo and one of the Grey Sisters shared the same name), and Deino (or Dino, like dinosaurs?)**


	31. Chapter 31

Perseus continued his journey to the Hesperides, seeking tools to defeat Medusa. And based on the tip from the Gray Sister, the Hesperides are not only located near the foot of Mount Orthys, they tended an apple stand called 'Eris' Golden Apples' for said Goddess of Strife.

Yes, even gods need a side business too. I mean, they don't just get paid by simply smiting random mortals, right? Even Hades owned a website for online shopping and Poseidon owned the largest fish market in Thebes.

When he finally arrived at his destination, he was literally stunned over the fact that not only the nymphs of evening did not look exactly what they had been described, there is a really long line of customers, waiting to buy apples.

"NUMBER 626! Who's number 626?" One of the Hesperides called as the others had already packed a bag of fresh apples. "Your order of 20 vegetarian apples, gluten-free is done!"

Perseus realized that he had to take a number to queue. And the worst part is? He got number 665.

"Well, at least I didn't get the number of beast…" he mumbled, ignoring the guy after him who cursed under his breath for getting said number for queuing.

* * *

 _29 customers later…_

"NUMBER 665!"

"Yes! That's me!" Perseus whooped, immediately pushed any person that stand in his way.

"Hello, and welcome to Eris's Golden Apples', which apples would you like to order?" The nymph, with 'Aegle' written on her name badge asked.

"Um… as much as I want to buy that apple cake, but I'm not here to buy apples," Perseus said. "I was told that you have the tools I need to defeat Medusa the Gorgon?"

Aegle's face paled immediately. "Who told you that?"

"The Gray Sisters."

Another Hesperides, Erytheia huffed at this. "Knew it. The sisters just had to avoid responsibilities of helping heroes—at least they gave you directions. Fine. We will give you the tool you need."

Erytheia walked into the storage crate, rummaged it for a little while, and pulled out a knapsack full of some items. She then gives said knapsack to Perseus.

"Here, inside of this knapsack is the weapon and helmet you need for your quest," Erytheia explained.

Perseus looked in awe as he pulled out a rather fancy looking bronze helmet with wings crafted on its side. The helmet also has engravings of snakes intertwined on the middle.

"That's from your dad, Hermes," Erytheia said. "Said something about an unauthorized reproduction of Zeus's helmet of darkness. Not sure if it's legal or not, but then again Zeus is a douche. So everything that's illegal against him are legal."

Perseus put on his helmet and suddenly he couldn't see his own body. "This is amazing! Thanks dad!"

Erytheia nodded. "Glad you liked it, now take off the helmet, there's still few items left that you need to know," she then pulled out a pair of winged sandals from the sack. "And this—you will love it—is a copy of your father's winged sandals. Not as great as the real one, but it still could give you the abilities to fly and running in superspeed. Without destroying the timeline in the process, of course."

Perseus, as a son of Hermes, looked excited at the prospect of owning something that reminds him of his dad. He immediately put on the winged sandals and try a couple minutes of floating in the air. He felt like a kid again.

"This knapsack itself is what you need to contain Medusa's head after you slice her off," She explained more. "It's monster's blood proof, so no need to worry of the mess you will cause."

"Wait, you said there's going to be a weapon? I don't see any blades of sort." Perseus asked.

Hesperethusa, another Hesperides, spoke, "Yeah, about that… your father doesn't have any good weapon to give to you."

"What?!"

"Wait, wait, hear us out," Hesperethusa cut him off. "BUT there are good weapons, buried under a huge dead oak tree, a mile south of here. The weapons are buried between the two largest roots."

"How do you know of that?" Perseus asked.

"An anonymous tip." Hesperethusa shrugged.

"Oh, well thank you to whoever gave you that tip," he said. "Thank you, ma'am for the help."

He started up his sandals and flew south through the forest.

* * *

The dead oak tree was easy to be found—apparently said tree was some sort of monument for the nearby village, with neon signs planted between it, written: 'MAGICAL DEAD OAK TREE. 5 DRACHMAS TO TOUCH THE TREE.'

"Why would anyone want to pay to touch a tree?" Perseus murmured, but decided not to pay heed any further. He quickly dug between the two biggest roots and unearthed something like a manhole cover wrapped in a leather blanket. As soon as he unwrapped it, he was immediately blinded by the shininess of a round bronze shield—at first, he thought it was a mirror. Its surface was well polished, he could see his own reflection from it. The shield shone bright enough to be another lighthouse.

Perseus peered into the hole he'd dug. There was something else down there—another stuff covered in oiled leather, it was long and narrow. He pulled out and unwrapped it only to find a very remarkable craftsmanship of a sword. Ebony scabbard with silver lining, bronze and leather hilt. He unsheathed it and was amazed of how good-looking the sword is. The blade was perfectly weighted. The edge looked razor sharp.

He swung it at the thick oak branch, just to be sure. The blade went through the branch, then through the trunk, cutting the whole tree in half like it was made of a near melting butter.

"Sweet," Perseus said in glee. "Now I can just simply throw it at Medusa's neck and automatically decapitate her head with this in no time."

"Be careful with that," someone said behind him.

Perseus spun around and in reflex, swung his sword. Which he nearly decapitated the god Ares.

He recognized the god right away. Ares is one of the god worshiped in Serifos and also one of the favorite gods. He wore a full plated bronze armor. A bronze war helmet covering his head and face, leaving a partial part of his face and his deep brown eyes shone brightly under his helmet. His face was pale and scary, like any son of Zeus should look, but his eyes reflected warmness and wisdom.

"Ares!" Perseus knelt and lowered his head. "Sorry for almost cutting your head off!"

"Nah, s'okay. I can simply grow my head back," said the god. "Rise, my hero."

Perseus got up. His sandals' little dove wings fluttered nervously around his ankles, as if they reflected his current emotion. "Are these… are these weapons for me?"

Ares shrugged. "I put the sword and the shield here, knowing that someday a great hero would come along—someone worthy of ending Medusa's curse. I hope you are that hero, I think Medusa has suffered long enough, don't you?"

"So you mean… you're going to change her back to human?"

"Unfortunately, I can't undo the curse of that violent Athena. The only way for the curse to be broken is for you to chop her head off." Ares explained.

"Oh, okay."

"Medusa is located on an island Sarpedon. It's easy to find her once you in there, she left a trail that will lead you directly to her. She's not going to put up much of a fight because she had been waiting for a hero to kill her." The god said.

"Wow, I didn't know that Medusa is that suicidal?"

"Consider of the curse that she got, I think she got every right of wanting for her misery to end." Ares said. "Here's what you're going to do: you will sneak into the cave of Sarpedon during the day while she's asleep. The sword is sharp enough to cut through Medusa's neck, which is as thick as elephant hide."

"And I will use the shield like a mirror? I look at Medusa's reflection rather than looking at her directly, so she can't turn me into stone." Perseus guessed.

Ares smiled. "Precisely. Ah, it seems that you have learned much in my temple."

Perseus grinned. It's not every day some mortals get praised by their favorite gods.

"But I'm warning you, even after Medusa is dead, her face will still have the power to petrify mortals. Keep it safely in that leather sack, and don't show it to anyone unless you want to turn them into solid marble."

Perseus nodded, mentally storing away that safety tip.

Ares raised his arms in blessing. "You can do this, Perseus. Bring honor to me and to Hermes, your father. Your name will live forever! Just don't screw up and if you can, humiliate Athena by tagging her temple with spray can when you're on your way to Sarpedon. That is the side task from Aphrodite by the way."

Perseus nodded again as he received said spray cans from Ares. "Thank you, Lord Ares! I shall complete this quest in your honor and my father's!"

"You're welcome. Now get going! Good hunting, Perseus!" Ares said. "Damn it! I'm almost late for my date with Nem—"

The god disappeared in a shimmer of light.

* * *

Somewhere near the gate to Rhamnous, a certain goddess looked miffed as she waits for her date to come.


End file.
